The Going's On: Teenge life SUCKS!
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: The Kids have grown up and suffering teenage problems of their own. How will they survive with vicious love triangles, tested friendhsips, marriage and even the dreaded 'P' word? Of course, life would be a whole lot easier if they were 'Normal'...
1. The Leaving Of

_**1-The Leaving Of...**_

"FAMILY MEETING!" The young brunette mother shouted up the stairs. She back away, hoping her children would get out of bed by themselves this time. There was very little chance of that.

Her children weren't children anymore, you see. Her two youngest had grown into moody teenagers and her two eldest had grown into lazy adults. All four of them still lived at home, making it such a tight squeeze with six, almost all, adults living in a small, three bedrooms, converted four bedroom house.

"What now?" A blonde girl groaned, turning over in her bed.

"I'm going back to sleep..." Marni yawned, pulling her cream duvet back over her head and turning on her own side, away from her sister and away from the door.

The four children shared the three upstairs bedrooms, whilst Courtney and Duncan had converted their old study into their own bedroom. They found it was a lot easier for them to have alone time if the children were on a different floor to them.

"ISABELLEA, AMARNA, THOMAS AND JENIFER!" Duncan bellowed up the staircase, seeing as none of them were making an effort to move. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"I'M COMING!" Jenifer screeched, not impressed by being woken up at such an early time of eleven AM on a Saturday. She instinctively pulled her blanket over her upper body and tried to gain a few extra minutes sleep herself.

Thomas hadn't even stirred from his sleep at either of his parents' shouts and commands up the staircase. He was flat out on his back, his leg dangling over the side of the bed and his blanket a tangled over his body, snoring quite happily as he remained in the world of dream.

"NOW MEANS NOW!"

Thomas jumped up, toppling out over the edge of the bed and dragging his dark blue quilt with him. He was not impressed either.

"WHAT!"

"Family meeting, Tom." The caramel haired girl yawned as she stopped in her brother's room on her own journey downstairs.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, JEN!" Thom as barked, not liking the fact his bedroom door had been open anyway. He was sure he had closed it last night. Then again, it was a fuzzy haze of vodka shots and drinking games.

"THOMAS ISSAC HUDSON! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Thomas groaned at the sound of his full name coming from his father's lips.

"I'm coming..." Thomas replied, half-asleep as he rubbed his eyes and got back to his feet.

He was still dressed in the clothes he had been in from last night, also. His plain black t-shirt was creased and his baggy jeans weren't much better. The 'T' necklace that was tied around his neck was almost chocking him to death, if only he hadn't been a vampire it would have succeeded.

Courtney stared down her four kids as the last one slumped down onto the sofa. Thomas looked more dead than usual. He closed his eyes, using the arm rest as a pillow, before his own father threw a cushion at his head to wake him up.

"You four are so lazy-" Courtney started, but never got to finish her sentence for she was cut across by Belle.

"If you're just gonna yell at us about how lazy we all are, I'm going back to bed."

"I am not yelling at you and that is not why I called you here." Courtney replied. She sat herself down on the arm of the chair Jenifer was sat on, making her daughter look up at her in wonder.

Nothing good ever came from family meetings as far as they were all concerned. All the four could do was pray that it was not them being targeted this time. None of them had done anything bad, unless you counted Thomas' excessive drinking the previous night and showing up home at two AM completely wasted.

"Then what is it?" Jenifer asked.

"Well we, your father and I, have been talking and-"

"Can you make this quick?" Thomas asked. "I'm meeting the guys soon."

Duncan took the closest magazine, rolled it up and hit Thomas over the back of the head with it within the space of a second. Thomas didn't even have time to react to the pain that now inflicted his whole head.

"You can go see your friends when we're done talking to you." Duncan told his son calmly.

Courtney cleared her throat and took a good look around at her children and her husband. She drew in a breath, but just as she was about to start speaking, she was interrupted again.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Belle asked, eyes wide and hoping that it was not coming to that. "And if you are, dad is the father, right?"

"Why do you always jump to that conclusion when I try to talk to you?" Courtney asked.

"Because if I say enough times out loud, then I'll jinx into never happening."

Courtney rolled her eyes at tried to start talking again, this time to be cut across by her youngest daughter.

"Are you adopting another child?" She asked, staring up at her mother with a similar fearful look as her eldest sister had, had in her own eyes.

"No." Courtney replied gently. "No more kids are being added into this family."

"Are you getting a divorce then?" Marni asked, not really sounding bothered about whether they were or weren't, she just wanted to interrupt and have her own input in the conversation.

"You know." Duncan piped up, taking a good look around at all of the children. "If you all shut your mouths, you may just be able to get told what your mother is trying to say." They all rolled their eyes, turning away from both of their parents. "And then you'll all be able to get out of here quicker too."

It was like music to their ears. None of them spoke again. That was at least until Courtney has finished.

"Okay, your father and I have decided that we don't want to stay here anymore." Courtney started to explain. "What we mean is, we don't want to live in Scarlatina anymore."

"NO WAY!"

"I'M NOT MOVING!"

"I HAVE A LIFE HERE!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

The whole room sprang into action. None of the kids wanted to move out of Scarlatina. All of their friends were in Scarlatina. All of their life was in Scarlatina. Moving out of Scarlatina meant leaving it all behind them. None of them wanted to start fresh over again.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Duncan shouted louder than all of the kids, shutting them all up in the process.

"We just need a change of scenery." Courtney further explained. "Get away from all this and...Ad everything that's gone on here."

Everyone knew what she had meant by the last statement. Too many bad things had gone on over the years to them. It had been ten years since the last big incident, but the memories still lingered around on every street corner they turned. It was awful and sad, but at the same time happy and joyful to know that it was at least all over now.

"I don't want to go anywhere." Marni spoke in a soft whisper.

"Marni." Courtney sighed. "You're twenty-four." Marni looked down at the floor. "You are perfectly capable of moving out and getting your own place here in Scarlatina. You too, Belle."

"Then I'm getting a place of my own." Belle said smugly, thinking she had just beaten her parents at their own game. She hasn't. And neither had Marni by agreeing with her sister.

"And what about us?" Jenifer asked, sitting herself up properly in the chair instead of slouching like she had been. "All of our friends are here." She said, referring to her brother and herself.

"We've grown up here!" Thomas defended. "You can't just move us away from it all!"

"Just think of it as a fresh start." Courtney was trying to be as thoughtful as she could, but she really wanted to leave Scarlatina.

Never thinking about her powers again was good enough for her. Moving to Earth for the rest of her life sounded pretty good, and it did to Duncan too. Scarlatina was fun for a while, but it did bore them. They had been there for one too many years and felt that it was about time they said goodbye to it all.

"You can always come back and visit." Duncan urged, trying to get the kids on their side and not their own.

"Tom, you're going off to college anyway." Courtney reminded her son. "It'll be a new start either way."

"And what about me?" Jenifer asked. "I've still got a year of High school left..."

"Jen, you can always start a new school." Duncan told her, trying to tone down the drama Queen.

"Come on guys." Courtney tried to encourage a happy spirit. "We know this isn't going to be easy for any of-"

"Why do it if it's not easy?" Thomas asked, always a fan of lazing around and taking the easy way out of things.

"Life only gets harder as you get older..." Belle mumbled to herself.

"So, what's the point of it?" Jenifer asked, struggling to think of a defensive argument anymore.

It wasn't as if it was going to help, anyway. Courtney and Duncan had their minds made up. There was no convincing them otherwise, that much was clear enough.

"To make you feel even more miserable than before." Marni replied.

"Marni, that's not true." Courtney told her daughter.

"That's it." Thomas spoke again. "I'm outta here." He got to his feet and ran out the door with his speed. He did not need to be listening to any of this anymore.

"I just can't believe you're doing this." Belle told her parents in shame, leaving the room herself.

"Me either." Marni agreed, following closely behind her sister.

"Why?" Jenifer asked, looking up at her mother. "Just why?" She got up from her seat and left the room like her siblings.

Courtney and Duncan were left to muse over if what they were doing was the right thing to do. The kids didn't seem happy and both of them had a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

The brunette mother sighed, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder as he quickly move to sit beside her.

"Well, that went well."

A/N: I'M BACK BABY!

As you can probably tell, THIS STORY IS NEW! LOL! YEP! This season is ALL about growing up as a teenager when you are NOT a normal one...There will be love triangles, tested friendships, even dealing with marriage and the dreaded 'P' word ;) haha! But I don't want to give too much away to ya'll! LOL!

But I do have a good bit of drama for ya'll this story, kicking off...Well, it already has! LOL! Will Duncan and Courtney move away from Scarlatina? Away from everything we have grown to love?

One way to find out...READ! LOL!

I feel that I can relate HUGELY to the title of this story...As, am I sure, most of you can too…

OMG! This is story number 94 people! LOL! 12 of these stories ARE The Going's On related…YEP! TWELVE! Haha! This is, of course, number nine in the series. The prequel is there as are two oneshots J

I wanna talk to you guys seriously for a moment...

I was watching the Harry Potter premiere on YouTube earlier today and...Well, I was listening to what J.K. Rowling had to say and...Well, it got me thinking...That is what I want to be able to do in life...I want to be able to stand up on a stage, thanking everyone for helping me get my books out into film, crying my heart out because it's all over and done with now...THAT is my goal in life. J.K. Rowling is my inspiration! And I hope one day my books will be as successful as hers.

SERIOUSNESS OVER!

If I ever write a book, I want it published under the name Chloe Rhiannon. Just so ya'll be able to know it's me ;) LOL!

FIVE RANDOM FACTS OF THE DAY;

1) My brother quite army cadets today and 'daddy' wasn't impressed!

2) I have curled my hair at least four, possibly FIVE times today!

3) My two year old cousin came running at me, I moved out the way and he went SMACK into the front door!

4) I know how to do a fishtail braid! (Okay, I knew that one anyway...BUT! I never did tell you guys ;D LOL!)

5) I NEED TO PEE!

OKAY!

I'm good...LOL!

SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO THE FIRST PERSON WHO CAN TELL ME WHAT THE CHAPTER TITLE IS A SORT OF MINOR PARODY OF! (Yeah...Not really a parody as such...BUT GUESS!) YOU SHOULD all KNOW THE ANSWER TO THIS ONE!

Uh...I always hate the first chapter...I never have any of my Thank you's to give out, do I? LOL!

Yeah...

WELL! I have now rambled for WAY too long! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. WHAT? !

_**2-What? !**_

"WHAT?" The teenage girl was outraged. Her colorful mixture of hair was swaying around her shoulders as she paced back and fore on the floor. The blonde-brown mixture and the pink bangs across her face all fell into one another as the anger flushed her face.

"Carmen..." Thomas whispered, unable to form anymore words.

The girl stopped and turned to her cousin, trying to subtly pull her neon pink boob tube down a bit, so the netter t-shirt part attached to the top was fitted better for her shape.

The anger hadn't dyed down in her eyes, she was still completely pissed off at the news she had just received.

"DON'T CARMEN ME!" She instantly roared as her dark black eyes set sights on Thomas' icy blue ones. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!"

"You're not alone there..." Another girl piped up. She had tanned skin and was curled up on one of the arm chairs in the palace lounge. Her dark brown hair fell down way past her shoulders and she kept smoothing down her denim skirt, even if it wasn't riding up in the first place.

"WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS?" Carmen screamed. She has continued her pacing with more frustration with every moment she thought about it more.

"Because parents suck!" Jenifer replied. She was one of the most angered of them all. Moving was the last thing on her mind at that moment. She had bigger things to think about. Bigger, more _private _things to think about.

"But you guy's will come back and visit, right?" Annalise asked from the floor. She was kneeling on the floor, resting her bum on her heels. She had her hands smoothing down her own denim skirt, just like Rosalinda was doing.

"Of course we will." Thomas assured her, though he wasn't really planning on moving away at all. He was planning on going to college in Scarlatina with his friend, but he didn't want to say out loud. If Marni and Belle was moving into their own places too, then Jenifer was going to be on her own the whole time. He didn't want to worry her.

"And you will never forget about us?" Rosie asked.

"Rose, we're cousins." Thomas stated. "I couldn't forget about you even if I wanted to."

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you guys that mea and Rach are leaving too." Abigail spoke up for the first time. She didn't look too different form when she was younger, only an older version. She still had shoulder length black hair and still wore a red t-shirt with a cream cardigan on over it.

"Not you guys too!" Carmen moaned, throwing herself down onto the sofa beside Thomas.

"We're gonna go to college on Earth." Rachel explained. She looked almost identical to Abigail, like they had done when they were young. Only Rachel didn't wear a cardigan and her eyes were still the exact same shade of brown as before, whilst Abigail's were still icy blue.

"Why would you want to do that?" Another boy asked. He had a black mop of hair that fell into his emerald green eyes, and he wore an orange t-shirt with a long sleeved gray one underneath. All in all, Scott just looked like a younger version of his father.

"Earth has a better education system than Scarlatina does." Abigail explained. Everyone knew how important education was to her, and Rachel wasn't going to stay if her twin was leaving.

"You could always go to a college in a close town, right?" Tiger asked, running a hand through his bright blonde hair.

"We've already decided guys." Rachel did sound very sad about their decision. "We're leaving just before the Summer ends."

"That's not long..."

Everyone was starting to panic and worry slightly. They were all going to be wrapped up in their own little things before long. No one was going to have time for each other and their friendships were all going to drift apart ever so slowly. It was a horrible thought, but it was a real one.

"OKAY!" Carmen yelled, sitting in her seat beside Thomas. "Why are we all leaving? I thought we were all friends." No one could answer her. "I thought we were all family..."

"It's not our choice, Car." Jenifer told her quietly. It hurt to even think about moving away from everyone and everything.

"I'm sorry, Car." Abigail apologized.

"Nice...So, none of us will ever be here for each other ever again. Nice guys...Real nice..." Carmen muttered. She was the most disappointed out of everyone in the room. She really needed people to lean on at this stage in her life, but no one was there for her to do so.

"I'm staying here." Rosie said. "I am NOT going to go anywhere!" Rosalinda was still as strong willed and courageous now as she had always been throughout her entire life. When she put her mind to something, it was not going to be changed.

"And me." Annalise agreed.

"Me too." Scott and Tiger spoke at the same time.

"It's not like you're going to be around either, Car." Thomas reminded her. Carmen got up and walked over to the mirror on the wall above the fire place. "You're going to be Queen in the not-so-distant future."

"It's not like I'm leaving the country!" She snapped back at him, turning around and glaring her eyes.

It an uneasy silence, of no one really knowing what to say next. There really wasn't anything anyone could have said to settle the mood, unless they all suddenly decided to announce it was some sort of practical joke. It wasn't.

"Can we just drop the subject?" Jenifer asked. Her insides were turning at the very thought of moving, the arguing about it was not helping. "I want the last Summer we spend together to be the best. I want this Summer to be my most memorable. Can it be?"

"Yeah..." Rosie was the first to agree. "It will be." The rest nodded their heads. It was truly the last time they were all going to be able to spend a mass amount of time together.

"To the best Summer ever!" Thomas smiled.

"TO THE BEST SUMMER EVER!" Everyone else joined in.

A/N: But will it really be the best Summer ever?

Hmmm...Only I know the answer...ahahaha!

LOL!

OKAY! I better get this bit over and done with...Last chapter I asked you all to guess what the chapter title was parodying...Most of you either didn't know or thought I meant the title of the story...Therefore, if it was the story title, most of you would have guessed that it is quite similar to Why High School Sucks ;) I seriously DID NOT plan that one! I only figured it out once a lot of you had reviewed saying so...LOL!

The leaving of... was the chapter title for chapter one of THIS story...

The return of... was the chatter title for chapter one of THE VERYB FIRST Going's On story EVER! LOL!

(You know, I actually read the very first The Going's On last night...DANG IT! I think I was a better writer back then! LOL!)

Only one person guessed it right...

Aaron'sInAMineField...Yeah...I was SERIOUSLY just ask shocked as you guys when he sent me a PM saying he had worked it out...GRRRR! Hate you...Out EVERYONE it just HAD to be you, didn't it?

Well...This is your special shout out! I know you wanted it to be along the lines of I LOVE YOU! And I do...hehe!

Now, please hurry up and get those tickets before I cry J

OH MY HOLY SCARLATINAN GODS! Only one week left until HARYY POTTER COMES OUT! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

I'm a HP fan…Just in case you didn't catch that…LOL!

OMG! BREAKING NEWS!

My new curling tongs broke... (Get it, BREAKING news...ahahaha!...I'm not funny...)

LOL!

I ONLY HAD THEM THIS MORNING! I manage to curl my hair, and then they broke half-way through my mother doing her own! LOL! It was funny... ;)

MY HAIR IS FRIZZILY CURLY! LOL!

OMG! I have TWITTER! Okay...I alreayd had a twitter before...BUT NOW I HAVE A NEW ONE! LOL! ChloeRhiannonXX (Thereb are TWO x's because some whore already took ChloeRhiannonX...Okay, I don't know if she's a whore or not, but I OWN that user name, BITCH!)

OMG! I just realized I have a HUGE hole in an awkward place in my PJ bottoms...LOL! I should probably go change now...

Thank you to;

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! Yeah...Scarlatina does sound a lot more exciting than Earth ;) LOL! hehe! Thank you :)

dja835955: haha! I am glad you loved it :) I'll try and read yours when I can :) Thanks :)

Clarissa: haha! ME TOO! LOL! I did read the story you suggested and...Well, I am not able to continue it or write a sequel...BUT! Maybe, sometime in the future, I'll write my own TD goes to Hogwarts story :) MAYBE! LOL! I have a lot of stories going on right now...Thank you :)

InstruMental: Ah...I understand...LOL! Yep! Scarlatina just seems to attract all of the drama to it...LOL! ahaha! Not quite...Thanks :)

pomtdwt: Firstly! I know...LOL! I will correct it in a minute :) LOL! Secondly! I love Scarlatina too! LOL! Thirdly! LOL! Fourthly! =O! LUCKY YOU! Fithly! I don't own an iPod...Sixthly! YAY! Seventhly! =O! Weird...LOL! I can't actually remember what I dreamt about...LOL! Eighthly! ME TOO! LOL! Ninthly! YAY! Tenthly! You KNOW it was you ;) LOL! Eleventhly! =O! I WANT A SPARKLY COVERED BOOK! ahaha! Thank you :)

Pandah N. Reaper: Yeah...I did notice...LOL! NOPE! Nothing to do with the parody, I was just in a quick rush at the time...LOL! NOPE! Just DxC and their kids... ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Gee...Are you TRYING to crush my dreams, Aaron? BECASUE that is WHAT it sounds like to ME! Grrr...Okay….Maybe not…hehe :D Thank you :)

OKAY! I'M GOOD NOW! LOL!

YAY!

Maybe not...

I'm HOME ALONE! LOL! Yeah...Everyone's OUT! I think they went to town to shop for some shit...LOL!

OKAY!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. OMSG!

3-OH MY SCARLATINAN GODS!

"Congradulations, your Highness." Indianna smiled, flicking her busy blonde curls over her shoulder as she passed the Princess in the corridor.

"Uh...Thanks?" Carmen replied, not really sure how to react to the sitaution. She continued on walking as did Indie, making her way towards her bedroom. "Seventh time today..." The Princess muttered to herself.

She had been receiving congratulations all day, but she had no idea what for. There was nothing going on in her life that she deserved to be congratulated for. It was just a weird thing going on around the palace at the moment.

"Congradulations, Princess." Pippa smiled as she saw Carmen as she exited one of the many rooms along the third floor corridor. Pippa was Indianna's partner, just like Kaly and Layona had been, and Masey and Kristy before that.

"Thanks..." Carmen smiled back, but once she had turned away her smile faded. "I think..."

"You're welcome!" Pippa shouted back, disappearing behind another one of the doors further down the corridor.

"Make that eight."

Carmen couldn't wrap her head around it. Surely she would remember doing something with being congratualted for. It was a bizzare thing for her not to know about.

"Eight what, Darling?" Carmen almost jumped sky high as her mother appeared in front of her.

She placed one hand over her heart as Arianna smiled at her daughter. It wasn'y the sort of smile Carmen had been expecting. It wasn't a 'I GOT YOU!' smile. No, it was 'My poor, baby' smile. Carmen was finding it rather odd.

"Carmen, sweetie, we need to talk." The Queen was soudning quite scared and worried over something. It was as if she was about to give the news about a death of a realitive, which would have been stupid since Carmen didn't have any alive relatives anyway. Well, at least not any that her mother would confront her like this about.

"Uh, YEAH! WE DO!" Carmen yelled. "Everyone keep congratulationing me! What did I do? And was I asleep when I did?"

Arianna's smiled turned to an uneasy look. It was as if she was holding something back, but Carmen had no idea what. There was usually no secrets between the mother and daughter, they told each other everything truthfully. They had always been just that close.

It may have had something to do with the fact that Arianna had never had a mother to have a bond with or anyone to have a bond with. She may have felt that Carmen was going to have that whilst growing up. It might have been that Arianna just wanted Carmen to have a good life growing up in the place.

Whatever it was, the two were close.

"Come with mCarmen used to get between the only two floors she ever felt necisary to use, but the main e." Arianna told her daughter, holding out her hand. Carmen reluctantly took it, she always liked to know were she was being taken. However, this didn't really seem to be the time to ask questions.

Arianna took Carmen towards the staircase. Not the back staircase, like staircase. The main staircase kept on spiraling from the basement all the way up to the roof top. It had small turn of sections on each floor, and it was the stiarcase most people in the house used.

The two walked in silnce down two flights of stairs. Carmenw as worried. She had never been all the way down to the basement area before. The main reason being that, that was where the Kings and Queens of Scarlatina got crowned and sat on their throne to boss people around. Carmen was not Queen yet.

"Take a seat, Carmen." Arianna said plainly. Carmen took a look around the throne, wondering what her mother meant.

"Uh...Where?"

"Where do you think?" Arianna replied dryly. She had her back turned to Carmen, trying to taken in the room as a whole. It was if she was trying to remember it, as if she would never see it again.

"O-On your throne?" Carmen stuttered, her eyes wide. She turned her head to face the red velevet and pure gold chair that stood alone in the middle of the room, just up a few steps from the base floor. "No...No, I can't!"

Arianna turned around to face her daughter. She looked puzzled. Most people would dream of sitting on the Queens throne, so why didn't Carmen seem too happy about it?

"Why not?"

"Because its YOUR throne!" Carmen defended, her voice rasing higher.

"And I'M telling YOU to sit your ass down on it." Arianna replied.

Carmen cracked a smile. She preferred it when there was a comfortable environment between the two of them. It was always awkward when there was a profesional air. It always made Carmen feel as if she was in a business meeting and not just having a chat with her mother.

The pink haired Princess turned back to look at the throne again. She had no idea what was so special about it. It was a chair. Just a very expensive chair.

"Why is it important I sit on it? Carmen asked, not moving her eyes from the comfortable looking seat. She had to admit that it was tempting to sit on, but she knew she couldn't. It wasn't her throne yet. It wouldn't be her throne for a few more weeks time.

"Sit and I will tell you." Arianna replied.

Carmen let out a deep breath, sighing in defeat, "Fine..." Carmen had given in. She moved forward slightly, taking a good look at the seat before finally turning around her planting herself perfectly on it.

The power surged through Carmen's body as she could only imagine what it would truly be like to be Queen. The power was unbelievable. Uncontrolable. Carmen felt like a Queen already.

"How does it feel?" Arianna sat herself down on the arm of the throne chair. She kept on smiling towards her daughters hair, seeing how happy she was from the side made Arianna feel so happy on the inside.

"Um...What?" Carmen asked.

Arianna smiled even wider than before. She took a strand of one of Carmen's darker hairs in her fingers. She kept twirling it around like she had when Carmen had been a little girl.

"How do you feel when sitting on the throne?"

"In control." Carmen smirked.

Arianna understood. It was how she had felt the very first time she had sat on the throne herself. Arianna had been a few years younger than Carmen was when she had first sat on the throne. It had been such a great feeling to surge through ones body. It was an indescribable feeling.

"It's a good feeling, right?"

"Riiiight..." Carmen smiled, getting over the shock. She turned to face her mother with a curious smile on her lips. "Where are you going with this?"

"Do you want to be Queen?" Arianna asked. "Honestly, do you WANT to be Queen?"

"Y-Yeah..." Carmen replied, a little stuttery. "I want to be Queen of Scarlatina."

Arianna smiled and Carmen could see it was the same awkward smile that had been on her lips before they had enetered the throne room. An uneasy smile. An uncertain smile.

The blonde Queen got up from her seat and walked forward. Carmen was getting more and more worried about her mother in her old age. She seemed to be becoming more and more distant from everyone. It may have just been all aprt of growing old or maybe even being from being Queen for so long. It was a draning thing, Carmen understood that.

"Before you become Queen...There is something you must do first." Carmen got to her feet, walking over to her mothers side.

"And what's that?"

Arianna sighed. She turned to face her daughter, looking as if she was never going to see her again. The Queen ran a hand down her daughter face, sighing deeply. The two pulled each other in for a hug and tears began to well in Arianna's eyes.

"You have to marry a Prince."

"I AHVE TO MARRY WHO?" Carmen screamed, backing herself out of the hug.

"His name is Prince Drake." Arianna explained, wiping her tears away. "He's from Indicenta."

Carmen clucthed her chest, finding the ability to breath an imposibility. She turned away from her mother, not able to face her now she knew the truth. If she ever wanted to become Queen, she was going to have to marry this Prince.

"Carmen...-"

"-NO!" The Princess yelled, turning back. Her face was bright red with anger and confusion. "I WILL NOT MARRY SOME RANDOM GUY WHO I NEVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE JUST SO I CAN BECOME QUEEN!"

"It's too late, Car." Arianna epxlained even further. She knew every last detail about the arrangments now. "It's all been arranged. You are going to marry Prince Drake and become Queen of Scarlatina."

The rules had changed since Courtney and Arianna were in the race. Back then you had just needed to win the election. These days, since Carmen was the only true one running in the race, she had to marry a Prince who was not to become King of his own town. Times were hard.

"So..." Carmen took in a deep breath. She was tying to make sense of it all. "As of now...I'm engaged to Princes Drake of Indicenta."

"Yes..." Arianna didn't seem to like the idea herself.

"OH MY SCARLATINAN GODS!"

A/N: HEY!

hehe! I really like that saying...OH MY SCARLATINAN GODS!

I guess I have to give credit to Aaron for starting me off on the Gods...LOL! ;)

I've been watching Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince whilst watching this...hehe!

SIX DAYS LEFT! I think I may cry...SERIOUSLY! I may just cry...LOL! Six days does not end soon enough...GRR!

LOL!

I'm gonna make this short because it's late and I have to be up early in the morning to do my mothers hair...I KNOW! She wants me to do a fishtail braid for her for work :) YAY! I feel honoured...She doesn't usually like me fiddling with her hair...LOL!

Uh...Okay! My DSi is upstiars in my room...I am downstairs in the dining room...What are the chances of me going ALL THE WAY up there...NOT VERY GOOD!

Thanks yous next time, I promise :)

Also excuse my lack of spellcheck too...

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Love Works in Funny Ways

_**4-Love Works in Funny Ways **_

"Hey, sexy." The teen girl walked over and planted the roughest kiss anyone could give on Thomas' lips. She had waist length black wavy-curls. Her dress was short and strapless, a baby pink, but there was nothing innocent about her.

"Hey sexy yourself." Thomas purred, pulling the girl down onto his lap.

"I think I'm gonna throw up..." Jenifer gagged.

Rosie rolled her eyes, getting to her feet, "Come on guys." She turned away. "Let's leave the weirdo love birds alone." She started walking off and everyone started to slowly follow suit. No one really wanted to be around Thomas and Olivia for too long.

"If that girl isn't hot, I don't know who is..." Tiger smirked, taking one last peek behind the group as they walked off. Scott didn't seem to be disagreeing with him either.

Olivia was hot. There was no doubt about that one. But Olivia was off limits. Olivia was Thomas' girlfriend, no one else's. Stealing another man's girl, especially if he was your best mate, was wrong. That rule was one that everyone understood.

Jenifer held her hand out and slapped Tiger's arm.

"I-I mean..." Tiger cleared his throat, stopping the drooling. "She's alright." He shrugged it off like it was nothing, wrapping his arm around Jenifer's shoulders. "But you are absolutely beautiful."

"Nice try." Jenifer replied, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"You've got to agree though..." Scott mumbled, thinking about Olivia himself.

"Like you even stand a chance!" Rosalinda gave Scott a shove, knocking him from his fantasy and into a garden wall.

No one ever stood a chance with Olivia. It was a total shock when Thomas never struck out when the lovely lady had asked him to the girls choice dance at High school (Yes, Thomas did eventually manage to persuade his mother to let him into public school).

"Olivia's got Thomas." Abigail reminded the boys. They already knew and were totally jealous. Of course, Tiger wouldn't have traded Jenifer for anything in the world. Scott, on the other hand, could have done with a girlfriend.

The group continued to walk, right up until they reached the palace gates. They opened as Carmen typed in the code and they all entered into the massive garden. It was their second hang out spot for when they couldn't get hold of their fountain.

They all sat down around the garden bench, thinking about their own little things. Most were still in denial about the fact that they were never going to be able to spend so much time together again. It still made their hearts burn with fury at the thought of growing up whilst growing apart.

"You're quiet, Carmen." Rachel said. She rested her head on one side of the bench, turning to face Carmen who was sat on the opposite side. "What's wrong?"

"HUH?" Carmen almost yelled, coming back to her own senses. She had been lost in her own thoughts.

"Yeah, what's up?" Rosie asked.

It was un-Carmen like to not have spoken this entire time. Carmen was a talkative girl, she always had been and everyone assumed she always would be too. So how come she was so distant all of a sudden?

"It's nothing..." Carmen sighed. "Just Princess things..."

The talk that Carmen had, had with her mother had really gotten to her. To Carmen, being a Princess was now the worst thing in the world. If marrying some douche bag was what it took to become Queen, she wasn't quite sure she wanted it as badly as everyone thought.

"We're here if you wanna talk about it." Annalise reminded her. Having friends was the most important thing to them all at that moment. Without friends, life just was not worth it.

"YEAH, WHATEVER, DAD!" Carmen slammed the door shut and turned away in frustration. "I hate being a Princess..." She mumbled to herself. Things just weren't getting easier for her at all.

Thomas sighed, placing his hands behind his head as he stretched out on the sofa. He always did it. The palace was his second home, after all.

"Your life is like school." Thomas told his cousin as she angrily threw herself down on his legs. "IT SUCKS!"

Everyone smiled, even Carmen cracked a smile.

"Life's good when you're me." Scott answered, copying Thomas' position on the other sofa. Carmen rolled her eyes and threw a cushion at his head.

"That's because you're not some Princess who's engaged to a Jackass Prince so you can become Queen!" She snapped, not even realizing what she was saying. "You don't have to attend every life draining event that goes on around here!" Her words were getting harsher and harsher with one. "You don't have parents who have their own kingdom and take more pride in it than YOU!"

"Yeah...Your life sucks."

Everyone was used to Carmen's random, mad outbursts. She did it to relief the stress. What they weren't used to was her pouring her heart into it.

"D-Did you just say you were engaged?" Thomas asked, jumping up so he could see Carmen properly. Now she was wishing she hadn't opened her mouth and let her anger get the better of her like it usually did.

"I...Uh...I-UGH!" Carmen screamed in defeat, grabbing the other cushion from the sofa and screaming into it.

"OH MY FUCKING SCARLATINAN GODS!" Rosie yelled out in shock and excitement. No one had seen this one coming.

"Who are you engaged to?" Annalise asked eagerly. Now everyone was interested in Carmen's Princess life.

"H-His names Drake..." Carmen explained. "He's Prince of Indicenta."

She couldn't tell them anymore than that. It wasn't top secret or anything; it was because she didn't know herself. The details were not something she had cared about last night as she tossed and turned aimlessly in her bed, thinking about how her life was now wasted and done with.

"Why haven't you told us about him before?" Jenifer asked curiously. There was supposed to be no secrets between friends. "YOU NEVER SAID YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!"

"How long have you been engaged, Car?" Rosie asked, now growing more and more interest in this conversation.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-" Carmen screamed into the cushion again. "One question at a time..." Every word was like a slurred and slower version, not making sense when mixed with other words too. "I only got engaged to him yesterday and I have never met him before."

Things were bad. The more Carmen thought about it, the worse it seemed. She had agreed to marry someone she had never even met before. What if they hated each other? They would still have to cope through all the ups and downs and just survive it.

"It's an arranged marriage and I have to go through with it if I am to become Queen." Carmen further explained. "BUT! I do not want to do it."

"OM-, Carmen." Thomas mumbled. His eyes were wide and his voice dry. "OM-"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Scott asked. Everyone was thinking the same. They would have found out eventually.

"I didn't want you guys to find out..."

No one could believe what they had just heard. Carmen was the brave one amongst them. Was she really scared to tell her friends that she was getting married?

"And then what?" Abigail asked her. "You come home one day and announce you have a new husband?"

"What a smart thing to do." Rachel smiled sarcastically.

Carmen was having enough of it all already. This was exactly why she didn't tell her friends in the first place. They were not going to be happy about the whole idea, and neither was she. Getting married was one thing, but getting married to someone you had never met was another. Carmen felt dirty. She felt as if she was doing something terribly wrong by doing it.

Though it wasn't all bad. Arianna had arranged a meeting between the two for the not-so-distant future. Carmen wasn't quite sure when because she did not care for the details. However, Arianna had assured her daughter that things were going to be alright. She would not have picked out a Prince who was not suitable for her daughter. This worried Carmen even further than before.

"OH, CARMEN!" Jenifer called out. "Don't cry!" The caramel blonde haired girl jumped up from her space on the floor and onto the sofa by her cousin. They hugged each other tightly. Things were bad.

Carmen wiped her eyes, trying her best not to smudge her make-up in the process.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"I'll tell you who should be sorry!" Rosie yelled, regaining her tough girl composure as soon as she had lost it. "This asshole you're marrying because he just got engaged to the wrong girl!"

Carmen smiled, knowing she had good friends to support her through this whole thing.

"Thanks, Rosie."

Maybe, just maybe, Carmen wasn't in this thing alone after all.

The dark alley was making it hard for him to see what he was doing, but Scott still tried his best. He was not going to get an opportunity like this again.

He bit down softly on her flawless skin, earning a gasp from her plump and glossy lips.

"Scott..." Olivia giggled in the night air. She had her body pressed up against his, squishing him up against the wall.

"Not going too fast for you, am I?" Scott whispered sexily. He started moving his lips up her neck with each kiss.

"S-Scott..." Olivia moaned. "SCOTT!" She yelled straight after, pushing her body off his. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OFF ME!

Scott was confused. A minute ago she had been enjoying it, why a change of tune now?

"What?"

"GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Thomas screamed at the top of his lungs. Eyes were glowing red in the dead of night, fangs exposed and not looking all too happy about catching out his best friend.

"T-Thomas!" Scott coughed, realizing what Olivia was getting at now. "I-I...Uh..."

Olivia ran from Scott's side and straight into the warm arms of her boyfriend. She appeared to now be crying, fake tears pouring down her face as she nuzzled her head further into Thomas' chest. The man himself never took his eyes from his suppose best friend.

"It's okay, babe." Thomas soothed, his eyes narrowing down even further on Scott. "I'm here now."

"WHAT THE FUCK, OLIVIA?" Scott yelled at the teenage girl. It was obvious to him that she was fake crying, but Thomas was overseen with love. Olivia was his main priority.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Thomas hissed in anger.

"NO PROBLEM!" Scott roared back. "THAT LITTLE SLUT ISN'T WORTH THE FUCKING HASSLE!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?" Thomas bellowed. His words echoed off the ally walls as he stepped closer to Scott, pushing Olivia behind him so that he had a clear aim for his face with his fist.

"A SLUT!" Scott repeated. "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, TOM, THAT SKANK IS SLEEPING WITH EVERY OTHER GUY IN THIS TOWN BEHIND YOUR BACK!"

"T-Thomas..." Olivia sobbed, wiping her eyes in Thomas' shirt. "Please don't listen to him..."

Everyone knew it was the truth. Olivia truly was cheating on Thomas with every guy she could get her hands on. It was a known fact. Everyone knew it. Everyone but Thomas, that is.

Thomas moved forward and punched Scott square to the jaw. Scott staggered back a bit, right back against the wall again. His jaw hurt like crazy, but he couldn't let Thomas win this battle. The injured werewolf raised his own fist to strike; only when he tried to move his fist, he couldn't.

Carmen was stood in between the two now, holding Scott's fist in place and making sure that Thomas couldn't have another swing either.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Carmen screamed. She wanted to be heard and she was going to be heard, even if it deafened both boys in the process.

"Just keep HIM away from US!" Thomas ordered his cousin. He took a few steps backwards, slipping his hand into Olivia's and stalked off with her close to him.

Carmen turned to face Scott, curious as to what had just gone on. Scott couldn't face her thought. It was too bad. What he had done was wrong, he knew that, but now Thomas was pissed off at him. It just hadn't been worth their friendship.

"Scott...?"

"Just forget it, Carmen." Scott mumbled. He turned his back and walked down the ally in the opposite direction to Thomas and Olivia.

Carmen was left standing in the ally way alone. Maybe she wasn't cut out for being Queen. If she couldn't get her friends to listen to her, how was she going to get a whole town?

A/N: HEY! HEY!

So...I promised you TWO new characters...Olivia would be NUMERO UNO! Who is number two?

Yeah...So...I would have written this earlier...

I was at the hospital...Uh-huh...I was awoken at 4 AM because of severe stomach pains on the right hand side...Yeah...Appendix warning! Luckily it wasn't my appendix...I don't wanna go into detail on what it actually is...BUT! I'm alright...In a bit of pain here and there, but I'm good now :)

SHOUT OUT TO pomtdwt! A because she a WICKED reviewer who reviews EVERY chapter I write :) and B) Because she asked for a shout out...hehehe!

OKAY! As if this chapter wasn't long enough already, I have TWO chapters worth of thank you's to give :)

LET'S GO!

Thank you to;

Chapter 2-

Aaron'sInAMineField: haha! Yeah...You sure enough are ;) LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: Yeah...Poor, poor Carmen...LOL! ahaha! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: I KNOW! I was thinking the EXACT same thing! =O! LOL! Awah...She clearly ain't a GLEEK! hehe! Uh...Tom, Jen, Abi and Rachel and LEAVING! Everyone else is staying...I think...YES YOU CAN! :) Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: YEP! LOL! I have NO idea why though...It just came to me ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Pandah N. Reaper: OH NO! I KILLED YOU! hahaha! Yep...Carmen may just have some SLIGHT anger issues going on there...LOL! Thank you :)

Chapter 3-

Aaron'sInAMineField: I AM going on Friday! Abdominal pains or not! I AM GOING! ;) Thanks :)

Pandah N. Reaper: YEP! I LOVE to torture them! LOL! What fun would this story be if I didn't? haha! Ah...We shall have to see about Prince Drake...;) LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: Yep...She does...LOL! I KNOW! I wanted to sit on the throne too...LOL! haha! SIX DAYS UNTIL HARRY POTTER COMES OUT! FIVE NOW! Sorry...I may be just slightly addicted...LOL! AWWW! How cute! My sister used to do that...It bugged me too...I think I flushed her barbie's head down the toilet once...Or at least tried to before it flooded...LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! REVIEWS! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Accepting the Consequences

_**5-Accepting the Consequences**_

"Scott?" Gwen called out. She tapped lightly on the bedroom door, not loud enough for him to hear. Gwen pushed open the white door, instantly noticing Scott tending to his bust lip and bruised jaw as he sat on his bed. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Scott turned his head in the other direction. The last thing he wanted or even needed was his mother getting involved in his business. What had gone down between Thomas and Scott was nothing for anyone else to worry about.

"It's nothing, mom."

"Did you get into a fight?" Gwen asked, reaching her hand out and pulling her sons face to face her. She was trying to inspect the damage, but Scott was trying to resist it.

"JUST LEAVE IT!" He snapped, pushing Gwen's hands away from him.

"NO!" Gwen snapped back. "Tell me what happened."

Scott was at a loss. His mother was a persistent person. She was not going to give up until he told her truth. Scott had nothing to do but tell her the truth.

"I-It was Thomas..." The raven haired boy admitted, turning his face down to the floor. It did hurt him to speak, his lip had been split open on one side from Thomas' ring. It hurt.

"Thomas?" Gwen questioned. "He did this to you?"

Thomas was the sweet little boy Gwen had watched grow up. Mainly because he was the son of two of her closest friends and her own sons best friend. None of it made sense in Gwen's mind. Sure, friends argued a lot, but they didn't beat each other up.

Gwen clutched the cup of coffee in her hands, warming them up to a point where she could feel them starting to burn. She didn't care. She was a vampire; no feeling was in her hands. Besides, she was lost in thought.

Courtney sat herself down on the opposite side of the table to Gwen, holding her own coffee cup in her hand. She kept both eyes on her gothic friend as she took a sip. Something was up with her.

"What's wrong?"

"Care to explain why your son gave mine a bruised jaw and split lip?" Gwen asked. Of course Courtney had nothing to do with it, but maybe she did know something. Scott hadn't been very open with his mother, so she had decided to go have a talk with Courtney instead.

"Care to explain what yours has done to make mine go on a murderous rampage?" Both girls listened out and could hear what sounded like someone punching walls, followed by breaking of glass and the stamping of feet.

Thomas had lost it. After what Scott had done to him, he had lost it. He was tearing up his room as the two older women spoke.

"What is going on between those two?" Gwen questioned.

Thomas and Scott had been best friends ever since the day they were born. They had grown up together. They had tackled their very first day of school as a team and helped each other survive four cruel years of High school. Now something had torn them apart.

"You noticed too?" Courtney asked. Gwen nodded. It wasn't hard to see that they had been growing ever so slightly distant recently. "What's happened to them?"

Thomas came rushing down the stairs, heading towards the door. Of course, he had to go through the kitchen to get there since the staircase was in the kitchen. He grabbed his jacket and, without turning to face his mother, said, "I'm going out."

"If you go within two feet of Scott I will personally kill you, Thomas Hudson." Courtney threatened. "Do you understand me?"

"Yeah." Thomas replied roughly. "But it's not like I want to go near that girlfriend stealing asshole anyway!" Before Courtney could question her son anymore, he had already left, slamming the front door behind him.

"I guess that answers that question..."

Scott had his eyes squeezed shut, his head leaned back and facing the ceiling. He wasn't in as much pain now, but he was still getting a very confused feeling in the pit of his stomach and the middle of his head.

"I thought we were friends..." He mumbled. "We always agreed that we would be brothers..."

"But brothers don't steal each other's girlfriends..." Annalise mumbled. The blonde teenager was sat on Scott's bed too.

She had come to see if he was alright and had ended up staying and trying to comfort him. Needless to say that she wasn't exactly good at it.

"Please don't turn on me too, Anna..." Scott pleaded. He turned to face Annalise and she could see the fear in his eyes. He was worried that no one was going to be friends with him again once they got ahold of what he had done.

"I'm not turning on you." Annalise got on her hand and knees and crawled closer to Scott on the bed. She sat back on her heels, staring him directly in the eyes. "The only person who is, is Thomas." Scott wasn't looking too convinced. "We all know that Olivia is sticking her filthy tongue down every guys throat behind Tom's back...You were just stupid enough to get caught doing it."

"Gee, Annalise..." Scott sighed. "You really know how to make a guy feel better about himself."

Annalise sighed. She was trying, but obviously not hard enough.

"You know what I mean...I don't blame you, Scott." Scott turned to face Annalise, his eyes clicking into hers. They were full of sincerity and truth. "If anything, I blame Olivia for this whole mess. I blame her for everything."

The dark haired, tanned skinned girl shoved the dirty slut up against the wall, holding her down with her vampire strength. Olivia was no match for Rosalinda.

"What have you done, you dirty skank?" Rosie growled her face right up against Olivia's. The two stared into each other's eyes, both trying to threaten the other away.

"Don't you DARE put the blame on me!" Olivia hissed, pushing against Rosalinda's body in an attempt to weaken her grip. It didn't work.

"Too late!" Rosie pushed down on Olivia's arms even harder. She was in pain, but Olivia refused to show it. "I just did..."

Olivia didn't reply at first, she tried to free her arms from Rose, but it wasn't working. Rosalinda was the stronger one of the two, and she was capable of causing much more damage too.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"Thomas does not deserve a slut like you...No decent guy does!"

Olivia stopped struggling and just let Rosie push her back into the wall. Her white teeth shone through as she smiled quite evilly in the darkness of the light.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Olivia asked. She knew that no one wanted her to be with Thomas, but she had the love-hooked vampire wrapped around her twisted fingers.

"Not me, YOU!" Rosalinda yelled. "You are gonna confess to Thomas or I will..."

Olivia sneered, her eyes rolling back into her head before finally focusing back on her captives.

"I am not afraid of you, Rosalinda Hudson." Olivia smirked wider. "You're all mouth and no action!"

"Don't tell Thomas the truth and I will show you action..." Rosie let go of Olivia, walking away from the scene. The bitch kept on smirking and Rose was left hoping that she would come clean. That one was a long shot.

A/N: =O!

What will happen now...? ;) hehehe! LOL!

This should be fun :) LOL!

Will Olivia come clean or not?

And I may just have more of a storyline build up once we introduce TWO more new characters...Prince Drake from Indicenta...AND someone who has not been mentioned before...BUT trust me...They may just be the answer to all of life's problems...LOL!

haha!

BTW! There was an update on Before the Drama yesterday...Maybe the day before...I ain't sure...Please read it :) Ummm...I also uploaded my 95th story :) It's called Spy's Will Be Spy's: But for Love...It is a spoof/ alternate ending sortta thing...Although you may wanna read my story spy's will be spy's first...And there is only one reviewer on this story that has reviewed that story...hehehe! BUT! It is one of my more favorable and best stories :) It was also the second PROPER story I wrote...First being Baker's Dozen...LOL!

OH! And if there are any Harry Potter fans out there, I would first like to say OMG! ONLY FOUR DAYS UNTIL I GO SEE IT! AAAAHHH! And then I would like to ask you all to go read the first chapter of Aaron's new HP story called Take Nothing for Granted and PLEASE read and review it because not only is a great story, but I wanna prove Aaron's wrong by people actually reading and reviewing it! PLEASE! I have an OC in it...XD

I'm still pretty ill...Got pains in my rib cage and the medication is still making me feel light headed...

I'm watching the Saddle club! LOL! Okay...I'm not, it came on after Life with Derick and I muted it to listen to my NEW Selena Gomez CD...haha! I like Selena Gomez, one of my top Singers/Actresses :)

Thank you to;

InstruMental: Yeah...It's also romantic until you figure out she's cheating on him...haha! Yeah...No more friendship for them now...LOL! ahaha! First part of HP7 isn't that good...It's the boring one out of the two parts ;) LOL! AWESOME! It is an awesome word...LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Okay...Why did you like it?...Thanks :)

pomtdwt: ahaha! It's okay ;) LOL! It's a catchy phrase right? LOL! Yep...Carmen has to marry some idiot...And Thomas is dating a cheater...LOL! It's all GOING ON right here ;) ahaha!...I'm not funny...LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: Yeah...It must suck...LOL! Yep...That sucks too...LOL! haha! Yeah, I'm feeling better :) Thank you for asking :) LOL! Thanks :)

Pandah N. Reaper: Yep...Scott has been torn down by Olivia now...LOL! Yeah...Olivia is ;) LOL! ahaha! No problamo ;) Hopefully you'll undie soon ;) hahaha! Thank you :)

xxxRock4eveRxx: Glad you love it :) LOL! Yeah...he DOES sound sexy...Mmm-Mmm-Mmm...LOL! ahhh! LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! Reviews :) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. Lies!

_**6-Lies!**_

"THOMAS!" Carmen snapped. "CALM DOWN!"

"I can't!" Thomas roared. He had been pacing and muttering, his eyes glowing red and his fangs starting to expose themselves from his upper lip.

He had been this way ever since Carmen had found him, Scott and Olivia in the ally way the day before. Thomas was showing no means of stopping his anger, but Carmen didn't want him to be taking it all out on himself or even Scott for that matter.

Scott and Thomas were two very close friends to Carmen. She knew that she could always count on the two if she ever got herself into trouble. When she was younger and resitricted to the palace walls, Thomas and Scott had always been the two who came to see her frequently. The three formed an unbreakable bond. But now it had broke.

"Just take your mind off Scott."

"T-Thomas..."Olivia sniffled, walking over to the two who were sat by the fountain. "Can I talk to you?"

"Olivia, baby, what's wrong?" Thomas' anger was gone. Disappeared within a split second of noticing how upset his girlfriend was. Of course, Carmen knew how much of an actresses Olivia could be.

The Princess didn't blame Scott for what had happened. Everyone knew about Olivia and her tricks. Well, everyone apart from Thomas. Thomas believed that Scott was the guilty one. Olivia was just the innocent victim in it all, even if she was far from it.

"I-I..." Olivia stuttered before turning her attention to Carmen slightly. "Can we do this in private?" She asked Thomas.

Thomas turned to his cousin and motioned for her to get lost and leave them alone. Carmen didn't take kindly to that, but she respected his wishes.

"I was going anyway." Carmen got up from the fountain where she had been sat and walked away from the two, more than likely back to her safe haven at the palace.

Thomas snaked his hands around Olivia's waist as she was distracted by watching Carmen walk away.

"Now." Thomas whispered in his girlfeinds ear. "What's got you all upset, baby?"

"I-It's your cousin..." Olivia sniffled. "Rosalinda."

"What's wrong with her?" Thomas instantly asked. "Is she okay?"

Olivia nodded, forcing herself to cry out a few more tears for authenticity. The more she cried, the more Thomas felt mad at himself for not being able to protect her better. Olivia could see her plan was working quite nicely.

"She's fine...But...Yesterday..." Olivia's words came out muffled as she nuzzled her head into Thomas' chest. She tried to act defenseless, and it worked. Thomas are it up like a love-sick puppy. "Sh-She threatened me..."

Olivia wasn't lying on that one. Rosalinda had threatened her yesterday, but Olivia had failed to mention what over. Thomas now had the wrong end of the stick and was totally confused. Sure, Rosie talked a lot of smack, she had never gotten into a genuine fight before. Well, at least not one that she had started anyway.

"She what?" Thomas whisper-yelled, struggling to think of a reason why she would.

Olivia's crocadile tears started falling from her eyes at a much faster pace. Thomas hugged her closer, but Olivia was not going to stop them so soon. She had a lot more to give before she finally gave in.

"She pushed me up against the wall." The black haired girl explained. "A-And was just saying the most horrible things...I-I..." Thomas shushed her by kissing the top her head. It was the only way he was going to be able to comfort her in their current situation.

"Livvy, baby..." Thomas sighed. "Go home. I'll be around later to see you, but first I'll go talk to Rosie."

Olivia nodded her head, backing away from Thomas and wiping her eyes. She leaned in, going up on her tip-toes for a moment to kiss her boyfriend. Thomas complied and watched as Olivia walked away form him. The thing he didn't see was the wide smirk that had flooded her face once her back had been turned.

"WHAT?" Rosalinda screamed. She could not believe her ears. Anbd worse yet, her own cousin, her own flesh and blood (sort of) was choosing the sluts side over her's.

"Well?" Thomas urged for an answer.

"Yeah." Rose admitted. "I had her up against the wall, BUT I never said I would KILL HER!"

Thomas did not seem convinced by his cousins argument. Rosie was known to start arguments, everyone knew that too. She had thought that in a million years that her own cousin would be usuing that against her though.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE HER AGAINST THE WALL?" Thomas demanded an answer once and for all. He had no idea why all of his friends and family were not taking his side on the whole ordeal.

"You really don't get it do you?" Rosalinda asked. Her voice was dead serious, and quite surprised that Thomas still hadn't caught on yet. "SHE'S CHEATING ON YOU!"

"Don't you start too!" Thomas warned, throwing his hands in the air. All anyone seemed to believe was that Olivia was cheating on him, but no amtter how many people told him the same thing over and over again, he refused to believe it was true. In his mind it was just a bicious rumour to split up him and Olivia.

"See, this is it..." Rose shook her head, unable to believe it. Thomas was not this sort of person. Olivia had corrupted him. HIs brain had been turned to mush and his ability to think feely had been taken away by her. "You hear the truth but instantly think it's all a lie because its not what you want to hear!"

"IT IS A LIE, ROSE!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Rosie shouted back. "OLIVIA IS A SLUT! SHE'S SLEEPING WITH EVERY OTHER GUY EBHIND YOUR BACK!" Rosalinda had never felt such an urge to get the truth out there, but this was the time to do it. "SCOTT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER YESTERDAY! SHE CAME ONTO HIM AND IT'S NOW HER FAULT THAT YOU AND SCOTT ARE FIGHTING-!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHY ME AND SCOTT ARE FIGHTING!"

"YES IT IS!" Rose screamed. She then realized she wasn't helping the situation by doing so, so she calmed it down a bit.

The two of them took in deep breathes, staring each other down. Roalinda sighed, praying Thomas was going to se the turth in her eyes. She was worried, scared that her two 'brothers' were never going to be that way again. She wasn't just losing one of them, but she was losing both of them because of Olivia.

"You and Scott are the two older brothers I have never had...I don't want my family to be torn in two..." Her eyes looked as if they were about to burst into tears, real tears, not the fake kind. "Please, Tom...Please...I don't want to have to choose between you and Scott, Tom...Please, don't make me have to choose..."

"I don't need this right now, Rose..." Thomas sighed. He had started to clam down a bit, but his insides were still all worked up and confused about it all. "I think moving away form all of this would be best..."

A/N: =O! SHOCKERS!

haha! I think things are getting REALLY bad now...LOL!

I mean...SERIOUSLY! Everyone is just fighting and arguing and it's all because of OLIVIA! I don't like her very much...Does anyone like her? I mean, fair enough, she is the one making the drama for us all...BUT! Did she REALLY have to split our family apart? ='(

Okay...EMOTIONALNESS OVER! LOL!

Well, I shall have to make this very quick because I need to go to the Spar and get myself a potnoodle becasue I can NOT eat burger and fires two days in a row, okay? LOL! OKAY!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Okay, I am struggling to see how this is like a Jermy Kyle show...SERIOUSLY! What part of this is like it? LOL1 Thank you :)

Clarissa: haha! It's okay! LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa: It's okay! LOL! Did you have fun? hehe! LOL! WOW! A lot of walking...LOL! YEPERS! There are a lot...LOL! Reason being I LOVE IT TOO! LOL! This is probably my favorite story to write! LOL! Ah...I guess the coka expalines the hyperness ;) LOL! Thanks :) I am feeling better already :) Thank you :)

InstruMental: I KNOW! I hate her too...LOL! ahaha! Yeah...LOL! Me too...But will Thomas and Scott be able to regain their relationship. friendship? Hmm...LOL! You may find it good, I didn;t because there isn't really a lot of action..AND DOBBY DIED! That was upsetting...LOL! Thanks :)

Pandah N. Reaper: ahaha! Yeah...Maybe I should let Rosie kick Olivia's ass ;) LOL! That would be a good thing...ahaha! BUT! We must have the drama build up until then ;) LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: Aww...I know how you feel, like the friend caught in the middle, right? Hmmm...I'v been there...Just try not to get involved with it all, thats the best you can do really...=) LOL! Awww...Why can't you go to HP? I'd cry if I couldn't go...Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: ahaha! Yeah...Maybe one day ;) LOL! Thanks :) I am feeling better already :) Thank you :)

LOL!

YEAH! That took me 13 (MY LUCKY NUMBER!) minutes EXACTLY to write! LOL! YAY! ahaha1 Probably my quickest time ;) LOL!

Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I haven't run spellcheck on this one!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Forget It

_**7-Forget It**_

Thomas pushed open the door to the house. He had been in Olivia's house man times. She only lived with her father, though the man was never home. Thomas knew he was more than welcome to walk right on in like he always did.

"Olivia?" He called out. "You here, babe?" There was no reply. It made Thomas hope that she had gone upstairs to take a nap or something. As far as he was concerned, she needed to get some rest. Ease her mind from everything that was going on in her life at that moment.

The brown haired vampire walked over the staircase, jumping up two steps at a time. He was silent in doing so. Being a vampire meant he had the ability to stay silent so his pray didn't know he was coming. It was quite useful when trying to sneak up on people.

Thomas made his way over to Olivia's bedroom. It was only a two bedroomed house and he had been in his girlfriend's bedroom many times. Doing things he wouldn't dare admit to his own family and friends.

He pushed open the door, only to see that Olivia wasn't asleep. She was silently giggling as some random guy that was lying on top of her sucked down hard on her neck.

"BABY!" The slut moaned. "Baby, stop teasing me..."

"OLIVIA!" Thomas barked. The guy instantly rolled over and Olivia sat up in a hurry. She seemed almost out of breath, trying to smooth her wild hair back into place. She tried the same with her clothes, but it was too late. Thomas had seen all he needed to.

The anger and the pain kept on building up inside of Thomas' chest. He had never guessed that what everyone had been saying was actually true. Olivia was just using him for popularity in school. She didn't really care about him and he was a fool for convincing himself that she did.

"Thomas..." Olivia chocked out. "I was...-I Just..."

"SAVE IT!" Thomas screamed. His eyes were starting to tint red now, but he was pushing his fangs back in. He didn't want to do something he would regret. "I trusted you...Looks like it was you all along. Everyone was right; YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING SLUT!"

"Thomas..." Olivia's voice was pleading as she pushed herself up from the bed. "Please don't do this...I'm sorry..."

"Too late, Olivia." Thomas slowly shook his head. "It's over!" He quickly turned and raced from the house. He didn't want to hear any more lies coming from that slut he had wasted two years of his life on. She hadn't cared about him, why should he care about her now?

Jenifer's face lit up like a Christmas tree in the middle of Summer. She couldn't stop smiling at Carmen. She had never felt happier in her entire life.

"OH MY VOLTUS, CARMEN!" The caramel blonde squealed in delight. "You HAVE to let me come with you! Please!"

"NO!" Carmen quickly snapped, not wanting any of her friends to come with her. "I...Uh...Mean...I just want to meet him myself first. I'll see if I like him and then we shall see if he can come visit here and meet you guys."

It was the very first time Princess Carmen was going to meet Prince Drake. It was a documented moment in time and Carmen wanted to brave it alone. Of course, Queen Arianna was going to be at her daughter's side for the occasion. Carmen wanted to get to know the man she was going to be spending the rest of life with before anyone else interfered with their relationship.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Abigail sighed. Her icy blue eyes did not look too happy.

"I can't believe you got a guy before I did!" Rosie yelled. She was smiling when she said it, even if she was truly upset about it. Rosalinda had always thought that even she would have gotten a boyfriend before Carmen.

"You're lucky, Carmen." Annalise smiled weakly. There was something not quite right about her smile or tone of her voice. It was as if she too was hiding something from her friends, pushing it to the back of her mind and trying to think positive.

"I wouldn't call it luck." Carmen replied. She was still a bit upset herself. Not in a million years had she ever thought that she would be one to have an arranged marriage. Carmen had always hoped of finding her own Princes Charming one day, no her mother finding one for her.

"I would." Rachel told Carmen. "You're marrying a PRINCE!"

Any of the other girls would have found themselves lucky to be marrying someone such as a Prince. Of course, they all knew that Carmen was more likely to marry a Prince because she was a true Princess who only mixed with other royals from other kingdoms. Apart from her own select group of friends.

However, that didn't stop the girl from thinking about how lucky Carmen really was to have not only found a Princes Charming, but a Prince Charming who was an actual Prince!

"I'm marrying a Prince because that's usually who Princess marry." Carmen told everyone, falling down into the sofa.

Indianna was sat in the corner of the room. As soon as she had heard those words come from Carmen's mouth she had felt the need to speak up to the young Princess.

"Your mother didn't, Courtney didn't, Princess Maria didn't and Queen Courtney didn't."

"I said usually!" Carmen told her, adding her own eye roll onto the end of it. "And anyway, I thought you were all for me marrying this guy." The blonde Princess raised an eyebrow towards the blonde girl in the corner.

"I am." Indianna replied honestly. "I'm just saying that not all Princesses do marry royalty."

All of the girls were too busy smiling, daydreaming about their own knights in shining armor to have even heard the conversation. Rosie eventually sighed and fell backwards on the floor.

"I wish I could marry a Prince."

"We could do a trade!" Carmen yelled out unexpectedly. "You can marry Drake and I'll be single!"

The idea was a brilliant but stupid one. Carmen really was up for it, but Rosalinda simply smiled at it.

"Nice try." Indianna smile at the group of girls. She got up from her chair and closed the book she had been reading. Placing it back on the shelf, she made her way towards the door. The girls were clearly in need of some time without her hanging around.

"Why would you NOT want to marry a Prince?" Jenifer asked. All normal teenage girls would kill to marry a Prince. No one had a clue why Carmen was dead against it.

"Of course I want to marry a Prince..." Carmen sighed. Maybe she was like every other teenage girl in the universe after all. "But I'm eighteen! I'm too young to get married!"

"Young or not." Abigail told her. "It's legal and you are."

A/N: =O!

YES! Two VERY good things are happening NOW!

OLIVIA GOD TAKEN DOWN, BITCH! YESSSS!

LOL! We may have been waiting on that one for a while...ahaha!

AND! Next chapter we get to meet...PRINCE DRAKE! YESSS!

LOL! We may have been waiting on this one for a while also...ahaha!

OH YEAH! Voltus would be Volt...LOL! Aaron created it for us ;) LOL! We needed a God and this is what we got! ahaha! Thank you, Aaron :D

SO! What's new with you? Me? I'm good...ILNESS BE GONE! YAY! hehe! Yeah...I'm MUCH better now :) Only symptom I have left is needing to pee every five minutes =/...BUT! Apparently I used to do that anyway...LOL!

AND! I am now emotionally attached to this smiley face; :D. No...I don't know why either...BUT IT'S CUTE! LOL!

ahaha!

Thank you to;

pomtdwt: ahaha! Maybe we won't go as far as killing her...LOL! awwww...Poor you...You'll have to see it sometime though! HARRY POTTER IS WICKED! LOL! Well...If Katie's making you pick between her and Amy, then she ain't a very good friend! I support you in your decision to pick Amy! hehe! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: HEY! That could be your next spoof ;) The Going's On meets Jeremy Kyle! ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: ahaha! I like keeping you on your toes ;) LOL! Uh...Take it to Court...I will update it...Sometime...I only started it out of boredom and I did say that I wasn't too interested in it...If I can, I will update it soon though :) Thank you :)

InstruMental: ahaha! Slug? LOL! I know...SHE IS A SLUG! haha! I like it...LOL! I was practically CRYING when it happened! No...Not Dobby...='(...LOL! I KNOW! DSi's are SUPER HARD! To use...That's why I intend not to review when I read stories...Not because I can't be bothered, but because it's HARD! LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa: hehe! Glad you had fun :) LOL! ahaha! Ah...Will Rosie do something though? LOL! Yeah...Thomas moving away from Olivia = GOOD THING! LOL! ahaha! YEP! The drama of it all...AND WE'RE ONLY SEVEN CHAPTERS IN! ahaha! Thank you :)

Pandah N. Reaper: LOL! I know! ahaha! I think her may have realized the truth now...LOL! ahaha! YEP! But if I never tormented my characters there wouldn't be enough drama to fill the whole story ;) LOL! Hopefully this chapter wasn't enough to kill you again ;) LOL! Thanks :)

xxRock4eveRxx: LOL! ahaha! Order of the Phoenix...I like that one :) hehe! I KNOW! Sirius dying just makes you wanna cry...LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! MORE REVIEWS! LOL!

OH! Did I forget to mention that this MAY NOT be the end of Olivia? Hmmm...I mean...OH! I know what's gonna happen but I don't wanna tell you too much! AAHHH! It's killing me!

LOL!

Thank you for reading, pretty please review :)

Love you all a lot more than you realize, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Indicenta

_**8-Indicenta**_

Carmen pouted as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The usually pink front part had been washed away, leaving in the sandy color to match the rest of her hair. She was also wearing a plain black dress, complimented with a red sash around her waist.

"Promise me you won't kill Olivia until I come back." Carmen told Rosalinda. The tanned girl smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"That is a promise I cannot make."

"Well you'll have to!" Carmen pleaded. "I want a piece of the action!"

Everyone cracked smiles. Carmen was a lot tougher than anyone would have ever imagined a Princess to be. She believed in fighting her own battles and Olivia was definitely one that had interfered in her life badly.

"I still think we should go with you." Jenifer spoke up. The seventeen year old was finding it hard to believe that Carmen wanted to go it alone. If it was Jenifer, she would have opted for her friends to come as back up just in case the guy was a complete jackass.

"I'll be fine, Jen." Carmen smiled at her cousin. "Besides, my mom will be with me too."

All of the girl's exchanged glances as Carmen kept on inspecting her reflection. It was quite hard to think of words of encouragement for her since none of them had ever known someone who had been in her shoes before.

"I do hope you like this guy." Abigail smiled, being the first to try her luck.

"Yeah, some stuck up Prince who I have probably have nothing in common with and who will probably hate everything about me." Carmen replied. She was not making it easy for the girls.

"Well we're hoping you like him." Rachel told Carmen. "Because if you don't, then you'll still end up marrying the guy and having to spend the rest of your life with him."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Carmen muttered before turning around to face her friends.

The Princess was hoping on a 'You look good', but nothing of the sort came. All the girls were silent. They smiled, but it was not helping to settle Carmen's nerves. She may have put on a brave front, but she was dying on the inside. Rachel was right after all, even if she didn't like him, she was stuck with him for the rest of her life.

"CARMEN!" Arianna's voice echoed through the walls and into their room.

"COMING!" Carmen yelled back. She took in one last deep breath, smiling at her friends before heading towards the door. It was now or never.

The palace must have been at least three times the size of the one Carmen called her home. It was completely made of white marble inside and out. It took Carmen's breath away as she saw it. It left her gasping for air by the time the two blondes had even walked through the front door.

There was a girl waiting to meet them, a broad smile on her face. She had dark hair, though it was more blue than black in the light. On top her head was a tiara, much like Carmen's own one. Her clothes consisted of a midnight blue t-shirt with a funny looking red pattern running all around. Carmen had never seen such a beautiful t-shirt in all her life.

"Hello." The girl smiled. She must have been in her early twenties, at least a few years older than Carmen herself. "I'm Princess Karia."

"Queen Arianna." Arianna smiled back, the two giving each other a bow of the head in respect for one and other.

Carmen was too busy looking around in amazement. She had never been in a palace quite like this one, and she sure as hoped never to leave it either. She much preferred this palace to her own.

"Wow...I really like your place." The teen girl smiled, unable to stop looking around in shock.

"Thank you." Princess Karia smiled her thanks. "Drake shouldn't be too-" But as she was speaking a teenage boy had appeared at her sight, slightly out of breath from the running he had done.

"KARIA!" He yelled as if he was still on the other side of the long hallway. "YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!" His words were choked out from his dry throat and panting. "DEVON KICKED A FOOTBALL THROUGH NEXT DOORS WINDOW AGAIN AND NOW THEY THINK I DID IT!"

"Not know, Drake!" Karia hissed at her brother. "You have guests..."

The teen boy's eyes went wide as he turned to see his future bride and mother-in-law standing before him and his sister. Drake didn't look a lot like a Prince. He wore a baggy midnight blue t-shirt like his sister, only his was plain and the red came from the shirt he wore underneath it. His hair was the exact same color as Karia's also; not quite dark enough to be called black, perhaps a dark blue. And he also had two thin strips of color across the edge of his hair that ran into his face. One was a light green and the other was the same color as his t-shirt.

"I'm Prince Drake." He smiled after clearing his throat. He took Arianna's hand in his own, kissing in gently.

"Queen Arianna." She replied with grace.

"A pleasure to meet you." He released the Queen's hand and took Carmen's, kissing it too.

Carmen didn't even blink as she stared down at her fiancée. Her mouth was open slightly and she looked like a statue. No movement was shown as the shock overwhelmed her.

Arianna nudged her daughter in the side quickly, "Carmen..."

"Yeah." Carmen brought herself back the realities of life. She shook her head clean of all the thoughts she had, had going on. "Right...I'm Princess Carmen." She curtsied as Drake released her hand from his gentle clutch.

"Lovely to meet you."

"Well." Karia smiled, happier than before. She was quite proud of her handy work. "We can see how much you two have to talk about."

"We'll leave you to it." Karia clicked her fingers at the exact same time as Arianna. The two disappeared on the spot, leaving Carmen in another state of shock.

"I thought they'd never leave..." Drake mumbled. Carmen smiled, she had been thinking along the same lines, if you count 'I can't believe they left us!' as along the same lines.

"So..." Carmen whistled.

"Trust me; this isn't exactly easy for me either." Drake admitted straight away. "I woke up one moment because my sister jumped on me screaming 'YOU'RE ENGAGED!'" Drake imitated Karia very badly, making Carmen giggle at him. Drake smiled; happy he had made her laugh.

"You think that's bad? My mom decided to tell everyone except me that I was engaged." Carmen smirked. "I was being congratulated for something I had no idea about!"

"I bet that was confusing." Drake smiled. Carmen had to stop herself from drooling. His smile lit up, not only the room, but her heart too.

"You have no idea..."

Silence. It was an awkward situation to be in. Neither had met before and it wasn't exactly the best of environments for them to have met in. They knew there were definitely people watching them from a far, hoping for some sort of action to happen.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Drake asked. Carmen smiled, but shook her head.

"I would love to say yes, but I can hardly move in this dress." She rolled her eyes, hoping Drake would smile at her again. He didn't. He stared down at her with a confused expression and puzzling eyes.

"You're not wearing a dress."

"Yes I a-When di-How di-WHAT?" Carmen almost screamed. As she had turned to downwards to prove herself to be right, she had found herself to be wrong.

The Princess' dress was now gone and she was back to her regular faded skinny jeans and half neon pink, half netted t-shirt. Even the bright pink had been restored to her hair.

It was a miracle to her, even more so as Drake smile even wider than he previously had. Carmen wanted to melt right through the floor right there and then just at the sight of his smile.

"So, how about that walk?"

A/N: AWWWWWWWW! I think they hit off ;) LOL!

Why am I in a rush right now? It may have something to do with the fact I have to wake up at eight AM BECAUSE! (This is the ONE time I will EVER WANT to get up so early!) HARRY POTTER COMES OUT TOMORROW! AAAAHHH! I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT! IT'S HERE! THE END IS HERE! OMG!

I'm going to the 11:30 AM showing with Aaron...I REALLY wish we had opted to go to the Midnight screening now...I REALLY DO! LOL! BUT! Alas...I would have fallen asleep most prob. ;) LOL!

HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER!

AAAAHHHHHH!

OH! I did tell you guys this before...BUT! Because I don't think any of you did it, I am asking again XD! Go onto my profile and go onto my favorites...The top story, if not the top story then it should be second or third...Depending if any of my favorites stories have been updated since I have posted this or last checked...LOL! UMMMM! Where was I?...OH YES! Take Nothing For Granted :) PLEASE READ IT! If you are much of a HP crazed fan as me...Or even NOT as much as a HO crazed fan as me...PLEASE READ IT ANYWAY! LOL!

PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

I'm FAR too tired to reply to you guys...BUT I WILL ANYWAY! LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron: It was just an idea ;) Thank you :)

Pandah N. Reaper: ahahaha! Don't count on every chapter being like that one though ;) LOL! Hmm...Yes...What is Annalise thinking about? LOL! Ah...Will Scott and Thomas be back as friends now? ahaha! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: Wow...JUST WOW! LOL! I give you FULL PERMISSON! To use The Going's On in a Glee version :) I encourage it! LOL! Thank you soo much :)

Destanaa: ahaha! Hmm...That is a good question...I...Uh...Don't know...I'm gonna go with yes because I'll say that most people would know the truth about Courtney since she would be, like, a local celebrity, maybe...The amount of times she's saved Scarlatina I feel she should be ;) ahaha! Uh...Maybe she didn't...LOL! Then again she may have just been using Thomas BECAUSE he was a Prince...LOL! OKAY! Thanks :)

InstruMental: ahaha! Yeah...For now...LOL! Prince Drake ;) LOL! BUT! Derek was pretty close...Sort of...Ish...LOL! AAHH! TOMORROW! LOL!...hehehe!...I may just be a TAD excited about that...LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Yes. Yes she did...ahaha! Thanks :)

WHOO! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Though you mostly seemed concerned that Olivia shall return...ahaha! Yeah...BUT! I have my reasons behind EVERYTHING! LOL! Which includes what shall happen with Olivia, possibly THREE old faces...I can't remember off the top of my head...AND! One more new one to go...LOL!

BUT! I CAN NOT GIVE AWAU TOO MUCH! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY WANNA! AH! Seriously, there is ONE major plot twist for Olivia and...A Guy...Yeah...Lets call him a guy...LOL! SO! YEAH! Olivia and this a guy have a plot twist AND I WANNA TELL YOU BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE IT'S A SECRET! =O! =O! =O!

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. New Neighbours

_**9-New Neighbours**_

Courtney dried her hands on the towel and walked to answer the door. Most people would have walked straight in, so it was clearly someone she needed to answer the door to if they had knocked.

"Hello?" She smiled.

"Hi." The teenage girl smiled back. "I'm Dallas Cecario, I moved in next door this morning."

Dallas looked to be around the same age as Courtney two youngest children. Her hair was a perfect blend of a chocolate brown and a rich caramel color that could have easily been mistaken for orange. Her eyes were of a sort of army green, matching her tank top. No jewelry and no make-up did give Courtney the sense that she was a decent girl.

"It's nice to meet you." Courtney replied politely. "I'm Courtney Hudson."

"Hi..." Dallas smiled uneasily. "Um...Is it possible to borrow some kaggs?" Courtney smiled even more, seeing how nervous the young girl was put her in so many memories of herself. "It's for my baby brother; we haven't had a lot of time to..."

Dallas trailed off, seeing how Courtney understood she didn't really feel a need to finish it. Plus, she was feeling and sounding quite stupid to herself. The rambling came naturally to her, though she was such a shy girl that she barely did talk to a lot of people.

"Wait here a minute." Courtney instructed kindly, turning her back and rushing off for the kitchen.

Kaggs were not something Courtney had come across down on Earth as she was growing up herself, and Duncan never had such a sweet tooth for them either. They had only discovered them properly when they had adopted Jenifer who had been, and still was, quite addicted to them.

Kaggs were like frozen white sugar which had a quite rich cream taste to it. Courtney found them disgusting personally. They were sure to give you three cavities in one bite alone, so she had decided not to try her luck with any more herself.

Of course, health professionals, the idiots they are, decided that it was healthy for all children under the age of ten to be eating around three a day. Most people found it stupid, but apparently Dallas' did not.

"Mom is-" Jenifer called out, running down the staircase. She stopped upon seeing Dallas at the front door. "Hey?"

"Hi..."

"You the new neighbour?" Jenifer asked.

"Wow, news travels fast around here." Dallas joked. She was trying her best to be her old shy self, so far it was sort of working out for her.

"I'm Jenifer."

"Dallas."

Courtney came almost skipping back over to the door, making of the girls stare at her a little strangely. She held her hand out to Dallas who gratefully took the concealed bag of Kaggs.

"Thanks you." She smiled, walking back down the pathway and towards the gate. "It was nice meeting you."

Courtney shut the door and started making her way over to the kitchen once more. Jenifer's face generated what seemed to be an almost evil like smirk.

"She's perfect..."

"Perfect for what?" Courtney asked, turning to her daughter whilst she continued to wash the dishes.

Courtney had a very strict 'no powers unless necessary' rule in the house. Therefore, she made sure that she complied and did the dishes by hand when it was her turn to do so.

"Huh?" Jenifer came from her daydream, turning to face her mother. "Oh, nothing, mom." She replied. "Nothing at all..."

Jenifer was very clearly up to something. That something was probably a devious scheme. Courtney didn't want to know. Courtney didn't want to ask. She knew if she did either, she would only end up getting caught in the plans that she wanted no part of.

"Okay..." Courtney said instead. "Where's your brother?"

"In his room...Sulking...Where else would he be?"

"That girl really got to him, didn't she?" Courtney sighed. Jenifer rolled her eyes, jumping up onto the counter beside the sink.

"Of course she got to him!" Jenifer told her mother. "And so did Scott...Now Thomas won't talk to anyone..."

It upset Jen to see her older brother so torn down. He was supposed to be the one to look out for her. Now she was going to have to be the one looking out for him. Thomas may say that he's fine, that he just wants to be alone and doesn't need anyone's help, but he's a very bad liar.

"Go see if you can get him to come out of his room." Courtney urged her daughter. She knew that the two were quite close with each other; maybe she was just hoping that Thomas would shine through the situation like he usually did.

"No way!" Jenifer yelled. "You do it! He'll kill me if I go anywhere within ten feet of his bedroom!"

"Don't be such a Drama Queen, Jenny!" Courtney told her daughter, grabbing an old kitchen rag and drying her hands off.

"I am not a Drama Queen!" Jenifer defended herself. "That's Thomas..."

"GO!" Courtney ordered, pointing towards the staircase.

Jenifer knew there was no point in arguing, Courtney always won the gold in arguments. She was a natural at getting her own way. So, Jen slumped off the kitchen counter and dragged her feet all the way over to the staircase, and up it.

"Tom?" Jenifer lightly banged her knuckles on the door before pushing it open. "Tom, are you okay?"

Thomas was lying face down on the bed, his face buried in the pillow. He had been that way ever since he had come back from wherever he had gone yesterday. Either he had tried to clear his head and failed or something had hurt him even more.

"FUCK OFF!" He snapped, knowing his sister was once again in his bedroom without written consent.

"Mom sent me up here to get you out." Jenifer replied. Usually she would have done as Thomas wished and left, but this time things were just a bit more serious.

"Tell her fuck off too!" He mumbled angrily into his pillow. The rest of the bedding could be found on the floor; no doubt that Thomas had thrown it off in a temper. "I just wanna be alone..."

His whole bedroom was a mess due to the fact he had never cleaned up after his rampage. Luckily Courtney hadn't bothered to go up and inspect the bombsite; she may have had a heart attack if she had.

"Thomas..." Jenifer sighed, leaning herself up against the wall by the door. She would have walked in further, but she was scared of stepping on something and hurting herself. There was a strong possibility of her doing so.

Jenifer didn't know what to do. She could try and lighten the mood for him, but that wouldn't have been any good. He wanted her gone and she didn't particularly want to be there either. Nothing came to mind apart from to keep talking.

"You can't stay up here forever." She told her brother. "It smells." No reply. "And I still believe that, that pile of dirty laundry houses elves!"

"I just don't want to face anyone..."

Thomas sounded scared. Frightened almost. The break-up had hurt him and now he was worried about facing everyone who had been right from the start. Olivia had only just been using him for her own personal gain. Nothing true had been going on in their relationship the entire time.

"Not even a really hot girl next door?" Jenifer teased.

"What really hot girl next door?" Thomas asked, bringing his head from the pillow and turning to face his sister to find out more.

Jenifer smiled and shook her head. Trust Thomas to move on so quick if there was a girl involved.

"So I see THAT got your attention." Jen always liked to tease Thomas, including holding back more information for the longest period of time just to keep him interested and on edge. "Her name's Dallas, she just moved in next door with her family."

"And how hot are we talking here?" Thomas asked, wanting to know more about this girl.

Jenifer shot Thomas a glare. Typical he wasn't going to do anything for himself.

"GO FIND OUT YOURSELF!" She screamed, before backing out of the room and slamming the door shut behind her. Maybe her little plan was coming together nicely after all.

A/N: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! LOL!

Sorry there was no update yesterday...I was...Uh...You'll see in a minute ;)

AH! Dallas...The final new character...I think...Hmm...I cannot be 11% sure on that...BUT! I think she is...LOL!

OKAY! So...Does anybody know what happened yesterday? I mean, I've only been talking about it for, what? SINCE NOVEMBER! LOL! Maybe not quite that long...But that's how long I had been waiting...

HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER!

OMG! IT WAS EPICALLY AMAZING! AMAZINGLY EPIC! IT WAS AWESOME! OMG! OMG! OMG!

If you have not seen it yet, GO SEE IT! =O!

I loved it...LOL!

I got home afterwards...Went for two walks...Then got soo tired that I went to sleep after writing a bit of the beginning of this...Or more or less half of it actually...LOL!

You know, I've never heard Lady Gaga's song Edge of Glory all the way through...Random thought!

Uh...So, yeah...HARRY POTTER IS OVER! IT'S OVER! NO MORE HARRY POTTER! ='(

I am soo sad...My childhood has ended...='(

But...Yeah...I got nothing...

Thank you to;

pomtdwt: haha! I LIKE IT! LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: hehe! YEP! LOL! HARRY POTTER WAS FREAKIN' EPIC! Have you seen it yet? LOL! Olivia? Do something stupid? Probably...LOL! haha! Thanks :)

Pandah N. Reaper: Yeah...I like him too! LOL! Yeah...I think Devon's a one off character ;) LOL! Sorry...haha! Yeah...That would probably scare me to death if one of my sisters did that...LOL! Thank you :)

xxRock4eveRxx: haha! Yep...He does sound smexy...LOL! aww! That's nice of you...I don't think my dad likes Harry Potter...He took me to see the fourth one, but I think that was it...LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! Yes. Yes he does ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: haha! It's okay! Really! It is! LOL! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: LOL! That's a good excuse...LOL! ahaha! Yes...They have grown up WAY too fast...LOL! ahaha! NO TELLING! haha! You shall have to wait and see...LOL! Yeah...You babble a lot...LOL! IT'S OKAY! SO DO I! LOL! Why would that give you encouragement?...I do not know! LOL! OKAY! I'm gonna shut up now...LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: No it weren't...It was longer than the three I posted before it actually...So, YEAH! ;) Thanks :)

YAY! MORE AND MORE AND MORE REVIEWS! LOL!

BIG THANK YOU TO InstruMental AND xxRock4eveRxx FOR PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I RAMBLE ABOUT AND GOING TO READ Take Nothing For Granted. YAY! THANK YOU BTOH VERY MUCH! XD

Thanks for reading, please review :)

_**I love you like a love song baby...And I keep hitting rep-p-p-p-peat! **_

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Love?

_**10-Love?**_

Carmen was in a total state of shock as her and Drake walked out the back doors and into the palace gardens. They spread for miles and miles, many colorful flowers and home-grown fruits and vegetables everywhere to be seen. It was beautiful. It really took Carmen's breath away at the sight of it.

"This place is better than where I live."

"I'd give anything to get away from it..." Drake mumbled. He had lives in the palace his whole life; it was quite draining after a while. "But I guess I am leaving it all behind in a few weeks' time."

"Do..." Carmen tried to think of the right way to phrase the question. "Do you want to get married?"

That was a tough question for anyone. It was even harder for Carmen and Drake because they were already engaged by force.

"I...Don't know..."

"It's okay." Carmen smiled, trying to lighten the mood as the two lingered on the marble staircase, basking in the sun's rays. "You can tell me if you don't wanna...I don't really wanna get married myself right now..."

"Don't wanna get married?" Drake questioned. "Or don't wanna get married to me?"

Carmen bit down on her lip. Maybe she had screwed it up already. Maybe she had made her future husband hate her after only a few minutes of talking.

"Drake..." The Princess sighed. "We only met two minutes ago and we have to get married within the next two years!"

Drake smiled, laughing at his fiancée.

"You sound soo excited about that."

"I know I do!" Carmen replied. Drake smiled some more, starting to walk down the rest of the stairs.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit..." Drake told Carmen.

"At least I have wit." She replied with a smirk, following after him and down to the green grass.

Drake stopped again just before the last step. He smiled up at Carmen, as if taking in all of her beauty. Carmen felt a little awkward as he continued to stare. Sure, she was used to people staring at her, but she hadn't expected a fellow royal to do so.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Drake mumbled, shaking his head ever so slightly. "You're just...Different to all the other Princess' I know."

"Different in a good way, right?"

"Yeah..." Drake continued to smile. "Definitely a good way."

Carmen's whole body turned straight to jelly as Drake's smile hit her heart with a great force. She had never seen anything so perfect in her whole life; she couldn't believe that he was now hers.

Thinking back on it, Carmen had found herself to have been judgmental of Drake. He was nothing she had expected him to be. He was much, much better. Drake was definitely someone Carmen could find herself to relate to, to get along with.

The blonde teenage girl found herself leaning her head in, getting closer and closer to Drake. The Prince found himself doing the same thing. It was just a spur of the moment thing, but it felt right to do so now.

"DRAKE!-Sorry...Am I interrupting something?" A teenage girl, a little younger than the two, had appeared by the back doors to the Indicenta palace. She sort of looked like Drake in a way, but yet her appearance differed from his in every aspect.

"Yes, Cami, YOU ARE!" Drake snapped.

"I'll come back later then." She smirked playfully, winking once and then retreating to the palace.

Drake turned back to face Carmen, but she wouldn't turn to look at him. Her gaze was on the floor, an awkward moment for the two of them had now arisen.

"Sorry about that..." Drake apologized. "That's my sister Cami; she's just determined to ruin everything good in my life."

Carmen silently nodded and Drake could sense something wasn't right with her. He rested his ice cold hand on her bright pink cheek, pulling her tanned face towards his.

"What's wrong?"

Carmen had never noticed before but Drake's eyes were a perfect lime-green color. They stood out against the rest of his darkened features like a ray of sun in a midnight sky. Beautiful was the only word that Carmen could think of to describe them. Pure beauty.

"N-Nothing..." Lie. Carmen pulled Drake's hand away from her face, trying to struggle a smile from her body. It wasn't happening. "I'm just..."

"Carmen." It was Arianna's turn to disrupt the happy couple. "Rosie send a message, said it was urgent."

Carmen turned to face her mother, trying her best to read her facial expression. Rose really had sent a message, but what could have been that important.

"It's something to do with Thomas." Carmen's eyes went wide as she slowly nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be there now."

There was something dreadfully wrong with Thomas. Everyone who knew Thomas well knew that he was emotionally hurt. For all Carmen knew he had tried to kill himself or worse, he had tried to kill someone else. He could have gone completely insane during her absence; she needed to get home immediately.

"Not cheating on me already, are you?" Drake asked, smiling as he tried to lighten the mood. Carmen gave him a playful punch to the shoulder, smiling herself.

"Thomas is my cousin!" She told him. "We're a...Very close family."

"Okay." Drake replied with a smirk. "I'll believe you this time."

"I'd better go." Carmen told Drake. She sounded quite disappointed about that, and she was. Being with Drake for the past few hours had really made her mood lighten up a lot. He saw the world in a way of his own.

"DRAKE!" Came Karia's high-pitched scream. She poked her head out of a window on the second floor up behind Carmen. "GET IN HERE N-!"

Drake managed to shut his sister up by ignoring her and pulling Carmen's closer to his body. The gap was closed completely as Drake forced his lips to hers.

Carmen was in a state of shock. Her eyes were wide, but she soon melted into it. It was her first kiss after all; it had to be special somehow. So, she wrapped her arms around Drake's neck and personally deepened it, trying to act as if it wasn't her first kiss at all.

"Guess I'll see you around..." Drake smirked, resting his forehead against Carmen's. She nodded; her breath had been swept away from the kiss. Drake was perfect in all ways.

"Yeah..." She replied, slightly dazed from the experience. "But next time you're coming to see me."

Drake gave Carmen a gentle peck to the lips, "I look forward to it."

A/N: WHOOP!

Good chapter...

Hmm...Wonder what's wrong with Thomas now then? hehehe...LOL!

There's also something going on with Annalise...I'm not quite sure when that bit comes in though ;) LOL! So you can just wonder about that one on your own...LOL!

Okay...I'm tired...It's only 9:09 AM and I was awake at 6...IT'S SUNDAY! Why would my body wake me up that early? Grr...

I've also got an injured foot...I think I've pulled something or...something...It hurts like mad! I mean it...Grr...

I can't stop thinking about Harry Potter! The last film was soo good! I can't stop thinking about it...I watched the first one yesterday on TV and then there was a behind the scenes thing on after it for Deathly Hallows Part 2...It was EPIC! Seriously...LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Oh look, another word of mine YOU STOLE!...Thank you :)

InstruMental: haha! It sure did ;) LOL! I KNOW! Harry Potter is over...I am soo upset!...haha! It's okay ;) LOL! As long as you do go see it :D haha! Yep...Thanks :)

pomtdwt: Sorry...I only names the people reviewed it! Sorry...=D Awww...It was a bad day for you, I take it...its okay...All bad days just mean a good one is coming soon :) haha! I shall read it when I get the chance to :) Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: haha! Yep ;) I think she is too ;) LOL! ahaha! LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! Yep ;) LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! REVIEWS! LOL!

HEY! Change of plan actually...We may not get to see Olivia until the next story...hehehe! I'm not quite sure of the plan...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. Thomas' Love Life Needs Help

_**11-Thomas' Love Life Needs Help**_

"What is it, Rosie?" Carmen asked, gasping for air as she collapsed against the wall. "I was in the middle of something very important!"

Arianna rolled her eyes. She was using the doorframe for support as she attempted to take her three inched heels from her aching feet.

"Sticking your tongue down a guy's throat is not important."

"YOU STUCK YOUR TONGUE DOWN HIS THROAT?" Rosalinda yelled.

"NO!" Carmen defended, then blushing slightly as she remembered the kiss in her head. "I kissed him...Sensibly."

All of the girls cracked out in smiles. They knew she was going to like him. Arianna wasn't that stupid. She knew what sort of person her daughter would have liked to spend the rest of her life with. If it had been some stuck up snob, Arianna knew she was never going to get her daughter's forgiveness. And then along came Drake.

"Someone's L-O-V-E...LOVE!" Jenifer sang, making the word's up as she went along.

"I don't love him..." Carmen mumbled. "I like him..."

"Aw...You like me."

The blonde haired Princess did a quick turn of her head to see Prince Drake sat on one of the chairs. All of the girls turned to face in the same direction and all of their jaws fell straight to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carmen asked a little rudely.

"You said I should come visit you next time...It's next time." His look was smug, yet ever so sexy at the same time. Carmen just rolled her eyes at his excuse. "And I'm hiding from Karia and Cami..."

Typical. Carmen knew there was going to be another catch to his plans. Maybe he had missed her, but then he had gone and said he wasn't up for facing his sister's. Maybe he was lying, but Carmen found that highly unlikely.

"Great...Drake, this is Rachel, Abigail, Annalise, Jenifer and Rosie." Carmen introduced. "Guys, this is Drake...My fiancée."

"You know, Car." Rose said, unable to take her eyes from the Prince. "If you still wanna be single, I am up for the swap!"

Carmen cracked a smile. At least it was showing that her friends were still getting along with her future husband. It was one thing for Carmen to like him and another for her friends. Maybe Drake really was Mr. Perfect.

"Tough." The Princess replied. "He's mine!" Rosalinda couldn't help but look slightly disappointed about that. "So, why did you call me back?"

All of the girls lit up even more as they turned to face Carmen again. It was as if they were bursting with good news, desperate to get it off their chests. And they were.

"We found the perfect girl for Thomas!" Abigail told Carmen. The Princess was in shock. It hadn't taken as long as they had thought to find the perfect girl.

Carmen, of course, was relieved to find that her cousin was in perfect health. Thomas hadn't exactly been his usual self recently, and that was very understandable. Carmen couldn't wait to put the girls plan into action and get a smile back on his face.

"Who is it?" Carmen asked.

"Her name's Dallas." Jenifer explained, thinking about said girl in her mind. "She just moved in next door to us."

"Dallas Cecario..." Carmen mumbled. Her dark eyes were focused on the carpet on the floor beside Jenifer. Carmen knew who Dallas was. Of course she knew who Dallas was. "I guess we can give her a shot."

"You know her?" Rachel asked, twirling a piece of thick, black hair around her fingertips. It was just a habit she hadn't broken since being a child.

Carmen shot out of her daydream, turning to see all of the girls eager to know how she knew about Dallas. Carmen had to think for a moment, thinking of the perfect answer.

"I know everything about everyone who lives in Scarlatina." Carmen finally decided upon. "I read their files."

That wasn't a lie. There was a big book in the library that had every piece of information about every single person who had ever lived in Scarlatina. Whenever someone knew was about to move in, the book updated itself in alphabetical order.

No person was ever taken out of the book, meaning over the years it had grown to be quite big and quite heavy. Carmen liked to read it to find out more about people. Not a lot of people knew about the book, the ones who did found it to be amazing. Pure magic from a sorcerer who had existed centuries ago.

"Nosey much?" Drake asked a smug grin on his face.

"Do you not have anywhere else to go?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah..." Drake replied, thinking about all of the other places he could go. "But I want to stay here with you."

The girls found it sweet, Carmen found it disgusting.

The blonde teenager rolled her eyes, "Lucky me."

Thomas' eyes followed her every move she made in setting up the swing set in her garden. It would have been gentleman like to offer his hand to help, but it was a lot easier for him just to sit back and watch. At least that way they didn't have to actually talk to each other.

"Can I help you with something?" Dallas called out. She still had her back turned and was assembling the last few pieces together. So much for not talking.

"I-Uh...Umm...I'm just...Uh...You know...Doing my...Homework?" It came out more of question than a statement. Mental slap number one.

"Uh-huh..." Dallas smiled, though Thomas couldn't see as she refused to turn to face him.

"Yeah." Thomas sounded more confident this time, trying to convince her that he wasn't lying about it. "Yeah, I have to watch my neighbours and analyze...How they behave in a general situation."

It did sound rather convincing, but Dallas had heard the first part of this conversation too. It was a clear lie, but she was finding it rather sweet that he was watching her.

"You do know it is Summer, right?" Dallas asked. She got up from the floor and sat herself down on the swing. "NO SCHOOL!"

Thomas smiled. He could now see what his younger sister meant by their hot next door neighbour. Dallas looked amazing through Thomas' eyes. Of course, he now knew better than to just jump into something. After Olivia he knew he would have to trust his knowledge more than his heart's feeling.

"Yeah...I know that..." Thomas replied. He was running out of clever comebacks now. What had this girl reduced him to? "I do extra credit over the Summer." Mental slap number two.

"Oh, I guess that does make sense." Dallas tried to look as if she was convinced, though she really wasn't. "I am sorry for doubting you." Her smile made Thomas' heart flutter, but he already knew what this feeling was. It had to stop now.

"It's okay." He replied smugly. "You're forgiven."

Dallas rolled her eyes, coming to a halt on the swing. She stood up and gave Thomas a good look up and down. He took it as a sign that she was checking him out. She wasn't.

"Well, I'd say it was nice meeting you...But I'm not sure if it was." Dallas turned her back, her caramel-ginger-brown hair flying quickly behind. "Goodbye." She called, almost skipping inside her house.

"That went well..." Thomas mumbled to himself. "Extra credit?" Third, and final, mental slap of the evening that involved a very pretty girl. "Now she thinks I am a total geek!"

Before Thomas could kill his brain even more for not supporting him in his decision to try and hit on the next door neighbour, his worst nightmare happened.

"Hey, Tom." Scott said. "Can we talk?"

"Unless you want to start another fight, BEAT IT!" Thomas roared, not in the mood for more from his so called best friend.

Scott's lip was still in a pretty bad shape. Thomas really had gotten to it hard. He knew that he was in the wrong when it came to the fight, but he believed he was in the right about everything else.

Sure, Olivia had been the one who had started it all, but Scott had known that Olivia and Thomas had been a thing at the time. Scott still kissed back. He had been sucking on her neck just as much as she had done to his. Thomas blamed Scott still.

"Tom, man...Come on, don't be like this."

"BEAT IT!" Thomas turned his back on Scott, marching straight back into his own house before another fight could break out.

"So much for forgiveness..."

Scott ran a shaky hand through his mop of black hair. At least another fight hadn't broken out between them, that was what Scott had been expecting to happen. Maybe Thomas was starting to forgive him ever so slowly. Maybe...

A/N: Oh...Well...haha! THOMAS!

Okay...I have had Pepsi Max and a few drops of Powerade...Combined together they make...HYPERNESS! YAY! LOL!

=O! =O! =O! =O! =O!

At least Thomas likes Dallas back...Right? I mean...We don't know if she likes him, because it doesn't really seem like she does...Maybe...I DON'T KNOW!

OMG! GUESS WHAT I DID TODAY? GO ON, GUESS! OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU!

TODAY I BEAT AARON AT SNAKE! YES! AFTER WEEKS OF TRYING, I DID IT! YAY! LOL! OKAY! YOU PROBABLY DON'T CARE...BUT I DO!

YAY! SNAKE!

Sooooooo...YAY! LOL!

Hmmm...I don't think drinking fizzy stuff or energy drinks should be allowed in people like me...CURSE YOU PEPSI! That Powerade was DISGUSTING! So no more of that again! LOL!

Today I learnt that a G6 is a plane...And I dislike that song...A LOT! LIKE A LOTTA LOT!

OH! MY BROTHER'S GONE! He left at 6:30 this morning on a coach to go to France for three days :) He shall be back at 6:47 on Thursday morning...Until then, I AM BROTHERLESS! YES! LUCKY ME! haha!

SO! ONT HIS HAPPY NOTE!-

_**DO YOU EVER FEEL LIKE A PLASTIC BAG?**_

No...Not really...

ALL THANK YOU'S SHALL START WITH YAY!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: YAY! ME TOO! THANK YOU :D

pomtdwt: YAY! WOW! THAT WAS A FREAKIN' GOOD RANT! HEHEHE! THANKS :D

InstruMental: YAY! L3VE! HAHA! YEAH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT TO COME OUT ON DVD EITHER! LOL! HAHA! SLIGHTLY OKAY...LOL! THANK YOU :D

Pandah N. Reaper: YAY! HEHE! IT'S OKAY ;) LOL! YEAH...KAGGS WOULDN'T BE TOO GOOD FOR ME EITHER...SUGAR! LOL! AHAHA! HE SURE WAS ;) LOL! =O! NOW I THINK SHE HAS A SOUTHERN ACCETN EVERY TIME I WRITE SOMETHING!...LOL! THANKS :D

xxRock4eveRxx: YAY! HAHA! SEXY DRAKE! LOL! YEAH! I LIKE IT TOO! HEHE! THANK YOU :D

YAY! REVIEWS! LOL!

_**WHO SAYS? WHO SAYS YOU'RE NOT PERFECT?**_

I like that song...YAY!

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW :)

I LOVE YOU LOADS AND LOADS AND LOADS!

ChloeRhiannonX :D


	12. More Mush Talk

_**12-More Mush Talk**_

"This is getting way out of hand." Annalise wasn't the only one to think so either. Thomas and Scott were now constantly arguing instead of messing around and play fighting like best friends were supposed to do.

"I just wish Thomas and Scott would see eye-to-eye again." Rachel cried. No one likes watching the two of them constantly at each other's throats with bad insults and claws.

"Like that is ever going to happen." Rosie told everyone, "It's a war zone out there."

"This might be the last time we're all together..." It was a terrifying thought, but Rachel was right. At the end of the Summer everyone was leaving and going on to different things.

"I don't want to spend our last few weeks together at war." Abigail sounded scared. For the first time ever, she was frightened.

"Tell that to the guys who want to fight."

"Like they'll listen to us."

It was hurting all of the girls to think that two of their closest friends were still at war over a girl. Olivia had really gotten to the two of them, and even if Thomas was moving on in his own life, Scott still wanted forgiveness.

"Carmen, what do you think?" Abigail asked. The Princess had been very quiet about it all, like she was deep in thought over something once again.

Then all of the girls turned around to find Drake and Carmen cuddled up, both asleep as the blonde girls head rested on his lap. It was a cute scene, but Rosie had to destroy it.

"CARMEN!" The darker haired girl threw the nearest cushion she could find directly at her friend.

Carmen rolled over, falling off Drake's lap and straight onto the floor with a loud thump.

"WHAT?" The now angered and injured girl screamed.

Drake was unconscious; he stayed asleep through the whole fall and scream. He was a very deep sleeper, lost in the land of dream as the girls talked amongst themselves.

"You just concentrate on your own life, it's more important than ours." Abigail told Carmen. She was not impressed.

"What are you talking about?" Carmen asked, completely lost as to what the whole conversation was going on about. Being asleep meant she was out of it for the whole of it.

"Just ignore us and go back to sleep with Prince Charming." Rosie told Carmen.

The Princess was tired. It was quite early in the morning and none of the other girls had gone to sleep yet, but Carmen was shattered. She always needed her full night's sleep because of her busy life. No one but her understood this.

Carmen shook her head, scooting herself along the floor to sit by the rest of the girls. She may have been tired, but she wanted in on this conversation now.

"He's not Prince Charming." She told them.

"Well, whoever he is, he really does care for you." Jenifer told Carmen. It was true. "And it's pretty obvious you have feelings for him too." They both did have strong feelings for each other, even if they had only known each other for less than twenty-four hours.

"We only met yesterday..." Carmen told all the girls. They knew that Carmen was wary of her feelings towards Drake. "And he only spent the night here because he doesn't want to go home and face his sisters."

"Or maybe he wanted to stay with you because he likes you." Rachel suggested, knowing she was right. Everyone knew she was right. "Maybe even LOVES you!"

There was no telling how Drake felt about Carmen without asking him. Over time they would probably grow to love each other, especially since they both had the rest of their lives to live together and get things sorted out amongst themselves.

"That's not true..."

"Either way, he's a real man..." Annalise mumbled, half-asleep herself.

"Oh-Kay." Carmen smiled at her blonde fairy friend. "Anna, who is this guy you are crushing on?"

All of the girls had, had this theory for weeks now. There was definitely some sort of boy that Annalise kept her mind on all the time. She just couldn't concentrate on anything anymore, someone had taken over her mind, but who was it?

"W-What are you talking about?" The stutter was the first clue that she was lying. She knew what Carmen was talking about.

"Yeah." Abigail agreed with Carmen. "You've been acting kind of funny whenever we mention some sort of romance related thing recently...You go quiet..."

It was true. Since most talk was either Thomas and Olivia or Carmen and Drake, Annalise always started mumbling to herself or even shutting up completely whenever it was mentioned.

Everyone knew there had to be a boy involved if Annalise was acting strangely. She hadn't had a boyfriend in a while, and everyone found it quite strange that she turned down every boy who asked.

Annalise was the perfect blonde haired blue-eyed girl. In High school all of the boys wanted to date her either A, for her looks or B, for her popularity. However, ever since she dumped her last boyfriend almost two years ago, Annalise refused to say yes to another boy. It was weird.

"So, spill." Jenifer told her. "Who is this guy you are crushing on?"

"There is no guy..."

"Is it..." Carmen thought over any of the boys. "Thomas? NO! You have more brains than that..."

"Is it that really cute guy from Science?" Rosie asked. Four years of being with the same people in the same classes and she still didn't know half of their names.

"Nope." Annalise replied.

"SO THERE IS A GUY!" Jenifer smiled.

Annalise knew she had been caught out now. Instead of denying it, she had answered 'No'. That was her first big mistake. The girls were never going to get off her case now that there was a boy that Annalise liked.

"I-Uh...Um...I..." No words were forming in Annalise's dry mouth. Her throat was clogged with a lump that she would only have gotten from knowing she was caught out.

"I KNEW IT!" Abigail smiled in delight. Annalise turned her face to the floor, not wanting anyone to see her face now.

Everyone sat and thought about every possibility on who it could be. No one knew. Annalise wasn't going to own up and no one had the slightest clue as to who it may be. Well, no one had a clue until,

"IT'S SCOTT!" Rachel yelled. "It has to be Scott!" Every turned to look at her as if she was crazy. Why would Annalise be interested in someone like Scott? "She always shuts up if we ever mention him and she does go to see and talk to him a lot."

Annalise's face went from pale to pink in an instant. They had cracked it. Annalise was crushing on Scott. It was obvious now they thought about it.

"SHE'S BLUSHING!" Rosie yelled, a very happy smile was on her face.

"You DO like him!" Carmen was equally as happy. All the girls were. Annalise likes Scott. It all made sense, and they made a cute couple.

"M-Maybe...Maybe just a little..." Annalise blushed even more, her face gone from pink to red.

Admitting it out loud felt good. She had never really admitted that she did have a crush on him, but it felt good to do so. She really did like him, and hopefully he liked her too. That was why she had spent so much time nursing over his lip, believing in him when he said it was all because of Olivia. She really did like him.

"That's so cute!" Jenifer cooed over it.

"You really would make a cute couple." Rachel smiled, thinking about the two in her mind.

"But I'd hold off on saying anything to him quite yet." Abigail warned. Everyone agreed. "Dating Scott now would be choosing sides between friends." Annalise nodded, she understood. "We can't do that."

A/N: AWWWWWWWW!

Annalise likes Scott...hehehe!

I told you I'd get round to Annalise eventually...;) YAY!

LOL!

I've gotta make this quick...My mother needs my laptop because she has some work stuff to type up and...Yeah...QUICKLY!

Thank you to;

pomtdwt: haha! Hope you had fun with your friends :) LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Uh...No...No bloodbath...I can assure you that...Thanks :)

Destanaa: haha! Hmm...Does Carmen have something against Dallas? Only time and more chapters shall tell...LOL! ahaha! Yes, yes he is ;) LOL! ahaha! Yeah...Caffeine is pretty bad for me...LOL! haha! Thank you :)

Pandah N. Reaper: OH NO! hehe! I put it back on for you ;) LOL! So...It's Celia, Scott and then Drake? Am I right? LOL! ahaha! That's yet...You could die again soon...We never know...LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! FAIL! LOL! Thomas is pretty good at that...LOL! Hmm...I did not know that...LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU ALL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. The Girl Next Door

_**13-The Girl Next Door**_

"THOMAS ISSAC HUDSON!" Courtney screamed as loud as she could. The teenage mother was not impressed by anything that her son had been doing recently.

"What now?" Thomas moaned, slumping his body on the floor at the top of the staircase. Thomas was not happy with the way his life was ending up recently either. Everything was going wrong for him and nothing seemed to want to fix itself. Then again, Thomas wasn't exactly helping.

"You have been stuck in this house for I don't know how long!" Courtney snapped. She wasn't usually one for shouting at her kids, but when she needed to, she did. "I want you to go outside and get some fresh air, you vegetable!"

Thomas rolled his eyes. He was becoming a vegetable, never leaving his room unless he was hungry, and even then he quickly ran to the kitchen to get a snack and went straight back to his room.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Thomas asked his mother. "I won't talk to anyone and no one will talk to me!"

Thomas believed that all his friends were taking Scott's side, and they were. However, that didn't mean that they weren't going to talk to him. They all just decided he was stupid, but weren't going to not to talk to one of their best friends who they have known for their entire lives just because of some girl.

"Go..." Courtney couldn't think of anything at first. "Go help the neighbours unpack." She said, knowing that Thomas had been spying on Dallas the previous day and a few other days before then too. "Or...I don't know! Just go do something outside!"

Thomas rolled his eyes, but seeing how angered his mother was getting, he decided it was for the best if he just did as she wanted. The annoyed vampire got up from his seat at the top of the stairs and bolted it out of the door.

"Bug the neighbours?" Thomas asked himself. "Sounds like fun!"

Thomas smirked to himself, jumping the fence that divided his front lawn to his new neighbours, making his way up to the front door.

There was no doubt that Dallas was either going to be home alone or at least home alone with only her baby brother, who Thomas was hoping was taking his midday nap. Her father's car, which had been there for the past few days ever since they had moved in, was now gone. This gave Thomas a good idea.

The brunette vampire lightly rasped his knuckles over the door at first, not entirely sure if he wanted to knock the door. He managed to mentally talk himself out of it and knocked his knuckles against the wooden door properly.

"Hell-Oh..." Dallas didn't sound too happy to see Thomas standing on her front step. "It's the spy from next door."

"Ah, that's just my name when I'm doing homework." Thomas smirked, leaning up against the door frame. "Everyone else calls me Thomas."

Dallas didn't seem too happy with having a flirtatious vampire on her doorstep, but she wasn't shooing him away quite yet.

"Well, Thomas." She tried to smile happily. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, girl next door." Thomas flashed his own smile. "I thought you could do with some help, you know, settling in and unpacking and stuff..." Thomas wasn't sure himself where he was going with the conversation was going.

Dallas rolled her eyes, not really believing Thomas had a genuine cause to be at her house, though she still wasn't turning him and his helpful offers away.

"Okay...Only because you look...Uh...Strong-ish..." Dallas coughed, trying to cover up what she had previously said, but Thomas was already smirking at what she had said.

The teen girl turned her back, walking into her house as Thomas shut the door behind him and followed. The inside of the house was far different to the on Thomas lived in next door. It was strange, as if the builders had built this house completely in a different style to every other one along the street, seeing as he had been in the two on the other side of the this house. It was strange.

What was stranger was that Thomas felt as if he had been inside this house before too, even though he knew he hadn't. There was just something about the layout and the decor that made him uncertain about what was going on.

"I'm Dallas by the way." Dallas turned around and smiled at Thomas. All his worries seemed to wash away with just one look at it.

"Dallas..." Thomas murmured under his breath. "That's a pretty name."

"What was that?" Dallas asked.

"Nothing!"

A/N: Sooo...YEAH!

Thomas and Dallas action going on now ;) hehehe!

I'm watching some sad program about World War two and this girl's life of how her husband went missing or something...I dunno, my mother's watching it, not me...THE OLD LADY FAINTED!...Oh, it was a heart attack...Never mind...

Yeah...

I'm hungry...I'm gonna eat, shower and then go for a walk...I like walking...

I'm dedicating this chapter to Aaron as part of our 7 week anniversary because the video he made me was very, very sweet :D I love you!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: I told you this the other day, it ends at the end of the next story officially, but if people want me to continue, I can do a few rambling stories too :) Thank you :)

InstruMental: hehe! Yeah...A lot of likeness and possible love in the air ;) LOL! Yeah...I hope Thomas and Scott make up soon too...Thanks :)

pomtdwt: aaaaaaahhhhhhh! LUCKY YOU! hehe! Hope you liked the film ;) LOL! I DID! haha! Thank you :)

Pandah N. Reaper (Was that a good guess or what? ;D): hehe! I'm not quite sure if Celia will be in this story or not yet...She'll DEFINITELY be in the next one though ;) LOL! haha! Okay, okay...What sort of face do you want me to end it with then? LOL! ahaha! Thanks o.O

LOL! LOVE YOU ALL!

GONNA GO NOW!

I NEED A SHOWER!

BYE, BYE!

_**And if it doesn't feel right, you're not losing me by letting me know!**_

That's an addicting song...Leona Lewis, I got you...DANG IT! Been listening to it for the past few weeks now!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Helping Out?

_**14-Helping Out?**_

"So, what am I doing?" Thomas leaned his whole body up against the door frame to Dallas bedroom.

It was a mess of a room, boxes everywhere and not even a bed to lie on. How she called it a bedroom, Thomas would never know. Dallas had said that she had been sleeping on the sofa ever since she had arrived because her father hadn't ordered her a new bed yet. Thomas found that disgusting, though he kept his mouth shut.

"You can-" Dallas started, but she was cut across by a loud wail of a cry coming from down the hallway. Thomas turned to face the direction and Dallas barged past him.

"What is that?" Thomas asked, hoping the answer wasn't what he hoped it to be.

"I'll be right back..."

"Girls...You never get a straight answer with them." Thomas shook his head, listening to the sound of the crying echoing through the whole of the house.

Thomas was confused. Dallas brother was around the age of school, not a crying baby.

Dallas came out of the room at the end of the corridor with a baby balancing on her hip. He was around two years of age, with light brown hair and the exact same color eyes as Dallas too.

"You can start unpacking these boxes." Dallas ordered, readjusting the baby on her hip. Thomas couldn't help but stare and thing of the worst possible scenario in his head, which then quickly led to his babbling.

"Oh...I-Uh...Didn't know...That-Uh...You..." Dallas stared at Thomas, only to find him staring at the baby. The teen girl's eyes went wide when she finally understood what he meant.

"YOU THINK THAT I-NO!" Dallas screamed, not sure what ever made him think of what he was thinking. "NO! NO! NO! Jack-Jack is my BROTHER!" Dallas wanted to get her point across, making sure that Thomas understood.

"Brother?"

Dallas was now on the verge of slapping him, but showing violence in front of the small child would have been wrong. The teen girl was also trying to convince herself that, that was the only reason why she hadn't slapped him yet.

"Yeah...Brother..." Dallas took in a deep breath. "Thomas, this is Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack...Say hello."

The small baby snuggled his head into his sister's neck, turning away from Thomas. Thomas wasn't going to blame the small child; he had been told he wasn't much to look at a lot of times.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us who don't like you." Dallas smiled, joking.

Thomas rolled his eyes, turning his back on the two. He began opening up the boxes, trying to just do his job and not daydream about the hot girl stood behind him.

The unpacking took a while. Dallas' bedroom wasn't looking too bad by the time the two had finished it. Thomas could even consider calling it a bed less bedroom by the end of it all. However, when Thomas was ready to go back home, Dallas announced;

"Onto the living room now."

Thomas couldn't believe it. She did actually want him around, though Dallas would never admit it out loud or to anyone else. Maybe, just maybe, though she would never say it, Dallas did have a soft spot for the creepy, spying boy from next door.

"Where do you wan-?"

SMASH!

Dallas placed both hands over her mouth as she watched the bright blue vase shatter into a million pieces on the living room floor. She didn't really care that the vase had broken, it wasn't exactly something she liked, she was just considering it a miracle that Jack-Jack hadn't awoken again as he was asleep on the beat up sofa.

"Thomas!" Dallas scolded, carefully slapping his arm. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry..." Thomas murmured.

Dallas turned to face Thomas, her eyes looking him up and down again. Thomas, again, took it as she was checking him out. She wasn't.

"Okay, we need to lay down some ground rules." Dallas told Thomas. He was getting a little too far in for her liking. Things needed to be established between them now, before things went even further.

"Rules?" Thomas questioned as if he had never heard of such things before in his life.

"Rule number one." Dallas smirked. "Take three steps back and stay there."

Thomas did as he was asked. He took three steps back and didn't move forward again. He was trying to show Dallas that he did listen to her, that he did somewhat care about her.

Looking at the state of the house she was living in, things weren't good for her or her brother. Their father clearly didn't seem to give a damn about either of them and her mother, well, Thomas knew nothing about her. As far as he knew, she didn't live with them. It made him realize just how lucky he had it compared to some.

"Rule number two." Dallas narrowed her eyes down. "Don't talk to me."

That one was going to be particularly hard for Thomas, or so Dallas thought. The brunette haired boy ran two pinched together fingers over his lips, showing he was keeping them zipped.

"And rule number thr-" Thomas quickly moved forward in an instance, crashing their lips together.

Neither of them pulled back, but rather melted into each other. Thomas was surprised that Dallas stayed the way she was. Dallas was surprised that at how much she liked. But things were getting far too out of hand now.

A/N: =O!

hehehe!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? THEY KISSED! OMG! ;) LOL!

haha! I have wanted to get this one out there for a while...From now on...Well...I don't want to say...You all know what I have been saying in my AN's...You should have all read the summary by now...And how I always think about Priest's now whenever I think of that summary...Thank's Aaron ;) hehe!

OH! I perfect thing for all you weirdo Going's On fans out there! Go back and read chapter 5 of this story...See if you can spot the mistake ;) LOL! I only noticed last night...I was lying in bed, thinking about...Well, I can't say, it would give it away too much xD! LOL! haha! No one picked it up in the reviews either...SO! LOL!

I was also lying in bed thinking about the very first GO story...I have no idea why...It's weird...I'm sure there was something I was thinking of...I can't remember it though...LOL!

SOOOOOOOOOO!

My brother's back from Paris...He came back this morning and now I will never be happy until I go away...Have I told you guys this yet? I'm going away for a little bit at the end of the month. Going to England with Aaron again :) FUN! So, I probably won't be able to update anything during that time...Only three days; 30th, 31st and the 1st...You can all live without me for that long ;) LOL!

I have a blister on my toe...Walking may be healthy, but it also hurts...

haha! My parents are getting this new exercise thing for the Wii...You get arm and leg bands and it monitors your heart rate as you do loads of different activities and stuff...It was ordered yesterday and shall take 2-5 days to arrive...That should be fun...LOL!

I'm bored...OH! I wish to share this with you...

Your intuition and inspiration could enhance your artistic talents. A powerful drive to express the stories, pictures, or music in your mind could result in your spending as much of the day as you can jotting down your thoughts and ideas. You might spend most of your free time alone as a result.

How good does that sound? It's my horoscope for today :) I quite like the sound of it, don't you? haha! LOL!

I just finished watching Alice in Wonderland...Is a good and funny film :) I LOVE JOHNNY DEPP! And Helena Bohem-Carter...Mainly as Bellatrix Le Strange in Harry Potter...But I think she's wicked! xD

I'm just rambling now...

_**When the world's crashing down. When I fall and hit the ground. I will turn myself around. Don't you try to stop me.**_

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Thomas Issac Hudson...How the hell does that remind you of Jimmy Neutron? Uh-huh...NO! You got it wrong! You're stories have plots behind them because you ALWAYS shout at me for never having a plot for my stories and just rambling on! Thank you :)

Pandah N. Reaper: hehe! I shall be using that face 'specially for you ;) =O! Would have hated to miss you ;) LOL! hehe! Yeah...Sorry for any shortness in chapters...I do try to push them out for as long as I can without going into the next chapter :D LOL! Thanks o.O

InstruMental: YAY! Sooo much love in the air! LOL! Olivia...It always leads right back to you...Why is this? YOU SLUG! LOL! Yes...I understand your pain...DSi's are always really hard! ;) hehe! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: haha! LAZY! LOL! THOMASLLAS! I like it...LOL! haha! I KNOW! HARRY POTTER IS AMAZING! THE KIDS WERE CUTE! LOL! Thanks :)

xxRock4eveRxx: haha! We may just have a new couple ;) LOL! hehe! Thank you :)

YAY! REVIEWS! LOL!

I love ya'll sooo much! :D hehehe!

Well...Now I'm bored again...I'm gonna...I dunno...I need a story to update...GIVE ME A STORY TO UPDATE PEOPLE! I may update Before the Drama...Or I was asked to update Take it to Court, wasn't I? Hmm...WE SHALL SEE!

_**Don't get me wrong I'd never say never. Cause though love can change the weather. No act of God can pull me away from you.**_

Awww...Ain't that cute? LOL!

I have an addiction to song lyrics again, haven't I? =O! OH NO! I did this before...If you remember...LOL!

Yep…This chapter has been one of those ones where the NA is longer than the actual thing…

I've been in a rambly mood, in case you hadn't noticed already ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Not Going AnywhereMaybe

_**15-Not Going Anywhere...Maybe**_

"Thomas..." Dallas bit down on her bottom lip, tears almost welling in her eyes. "Please don't do this..."

Thomas had no idea what to do. It was obvious from the kiss that they both wanted it, so why not? What was Dallas so afraid of? But that was it. Dallas was afraid. However, she was never going to say what of. Thomas didn't know and he didn't want to find out. Whatever it had been, it had clearly made her be in such a way that she never wanted anything to do with another man again.

"Do what?" The vampire asked, leaning his head down on top of Dallas'.

"THIS!" Dallas yelled, she backed away from his turning her back and hugging herself closely. "Kiss me...Tell me how much you care for me...Say that you will always be there for me...BUT YOU WON'T BE! You won't be..."

Thomas spun Dallas around on her heel, seeing the tears falling from her eyes. There was something different about her. She was nothing like Olivia and that was the reason Thomas didn't mind letting himself fall for her, because she was falling for him right back.

"I do care for you...I will never leave you..." His voice was sincere, but Dallas couldn't bring herself to see it. She closed her eyes and took a step backwards, letting Thomas' hands to fall hopelessly by his sides.

A sudden thought came to his mind, "Okay...Yeah...Maybe this is for the best." He turned on his own heel and started heading towards the door. "See ya around."

"Thomas, I-"

"It's okay." Thomas interrupted. "It's not your fault." Of course, he knew who was really behind this; his parents.

Courtney was sat down at the kitchen table, flicking through some paper with one hand and mindlessly combing her hair with her other. She was in a complete trance until the front door slammed shut and she jumped to see her only son coming home.

"How wa-"

"I want to talk." Thomas' voice was very angered; Courtney could see something was bothering him. Thomas was a very angry person, it came with the territory of being a vampire, but this was different. Something was burning at his mind, itching at his scalp. Something was wrong.

"What is i-?"

"Mom, we need to talk!" Jenifer called out, quickly slamming the front door as she entered her home herself.

Courtney felt overwhelmed, none of her children have ever wanted to talk to her openly before, she had no idea what to do now that two of them wanted to.

"Get in line!"

"I don't want to." Jenifer told her brother before turning to face their mother. "I want to stay here."

"I was here first!"

"Please, mom!" Jenifer begged, ignoring her brother. "I can't just up and leave it! I have a life here! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND HERE!" Now something was up with Jenifer. She was not one to plead her own case; she would rather let everyone do it for her. However, there was something wrong with her. Something was making her get up and fight her own battle for a change.

"I AM STILL HERE!" Thomas yelled. "GET LO-Did you say boyfriend?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS THOMAS!" Jenifer quickly snapped.

Like hell was she going to tell Thomas that Tiger was her boyfriend. He never knew before and he was not going to know now. That was a private secret between the couple and everyone who wasn't Thomas.

"Please, mom..." Jenifer's voice was a pleading whisper. "I will get down on my knees and beg if I have to...Just please don't move us away."

Courtney sighed, not knowing what to do with herself. Moving away seemed like the perfect solution until her four 'blessings' got told. They were the only things that were keeping her home at that moment.

"Not now, Jenny. We'll talk later." Courtney promised her youngest. "What do you want, Thomas?"

"Who the fuck are you dating?" Thomas demanded his sister to tell him, ignoring his mother completely.

"Watch the language!" Courtney scolded, going back to flicking through the pile of paper on the kitchen table.

She was not bothered by her two children arguing, it was a routine thing in their house. Get up, get dressed, argue. Like clockwork. It happened daily and Courtney just was not bothered by it anymore. They were old enough to work out their own problems.

"Well, Jenifer?" Thomas asked. "Who's the guy?"

"Take a guess, Einstein!" Jenifer snapped quickly, running up the staircase and straight to her bedroom. The door slammed shut, another thing Courtney was used to, and Thomas felt more anger bubble up inside of him.

Naturally there was only one answer to be given. There was only one person it could have possibly have been because Jenifer had been best friends with him for so long now, they just had to be something more after all of these years.

"I am going to beat the shi-Crap outta Tiger!"

"Leave the two of them alone Thomas." The last thing Courtney needed was him getting into more fights with friends. "And you cannot honestly say that you didn't see it coming sooner or later."

"Whatever..." Thomas muttered. Of course he wasn't going to take his mother's advice; he would just wait a little while. "But I am siding with Jen on this one, mom." Courtney turned to face her son, wondering what he was going on about now. "Don't move us away. Me and Dallas have a chance at something!"

"You've moved on fast." Courtney simply replied, smiling gently, knowing that she was pissing off Thomas.

"Mom, I'm serious."

"So am I, Tom..." Courtney stopped and thought for a moment. "So am I."

A/N: HEY! HEY! HEY!

I'm watching The Simpson's...I LOVE IT! hehehe!

I am also very full from eating my dinner...I mean it...I feel quite sick...

BUT YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!

YAY!

AWWWWWWW! Watching Compare The Market dot Com TV thingy-ma-jig...I WANT A MEERKAT! Meerkats are wicked!

YAY! LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: EXCUSE ME! My shortest GO was 17 chapters! THIS IS ONLY 15 NOW! This story shall be as long as I decided to make it, not when you just decided you want it over! Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: haha! I will not tell you ;) LOL! haha! THAT IS WEIRD! LOL! haha! Ah well...LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: hehehe! Ah...Has Thomallas hooked up? hmm...LOL! It's quite cold here...;) LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: hehe! Thanks :)

InstruMental: Uh...Okay...First reaction is; What does that have to with anything...Okay...That sounds rude...I didn't mean it...hehe! LOL! Hope you had fun with the wifi less Laundry run ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: haha! I was too...LOL! hehehe! NOPE! Thomas just finished his senior year and is going to college :D LOL! Ah...Okay...I'm not a Jimmy Neutron fan...LOL! haha! It won't be until next weekend ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Pandah N. Reaper: Awww...At least it's over now...LOL! haha! NOPE! Her name is Rosalinda Hudson ;) LOL! Thank you o.O

InstruMental: hehe! LOL! I know! I was almost crying when Voldemort died...I love Voldemort...LOL! I've never seen Sweeney Todd all the way through...I know what happens because one half of my drama group did it for our exam...LOL! ahaha! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! Yep. He did ;) LOL! It's okay :) Thank you :)

Thank you all for reviewing! I love you all!

This was the chapter 5 mistake for all of you to know;

Gwen clutched the cup of coffee in her hands, warming them up to a point where she could feel them starting to burn. She didn't care. She was a vampire; no feeling was in her hands. Besides, she was lost in thought.

...hehehe! Anyone wanna take a guess now? LOL! COME ON! IT'S EASY!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Our Little Secret

_**16-Our Little Secret**_

"Feeling any better?" Annalise asked, leaning up against Scott's bedroom door. She was quite scared to enter his room now. It gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach when she was alone with him, like now.

"Yeah." Scott replied. "I am no longer rock bottom." Annalise smiled. "I am now piece of shit." The smile faded. Scott was being too hard on himself. It was stupid, though it made sense to him.

"Come on, Scott..." Annalise sighed, she moved herself over slightly, falling down onto the bed beside him. "You can't keep kidding yourself that you never saw this coming."

Scott sighed. He knew what Annalise was getting at. What he did was wrong; he should have known he was going to get caught out somehow. And deep down, Scott believe that he had known. He had always known.

"Yeah, okay..." The raven haired boy said. "I did see me acting as a total ass ending up this way..." There was nothing Scott could do now. "Now none of my friends want to even be seen with me. I have screwed up big time."

Annalise shuffled uncomfortably on the bed, "I-I want to be seen with you."

"Why would you..." Scott trailed off. As he had slowly turned to face his blonde fairy friend, he had realized just how close they were sitting on the bed.

They both started to lean in, their lips colliding with one and others. It was magical. It was the kiss they had both been waiting on for far too long. It was everything they had hoped it was going to be, until Annalise pulled back.

"I-I..." The red faced girl stuttered. Full words were difficult for her to form in her head from the state of shock she was finding herself in. "I...Uh...I should go..."

Annalise moved forward, almost standing up before Scott grabbed her arm. She turned back and saw his pleading eyes starting directly into hers. They were beautiful.

"What's your rush?"

Jenifer and Tiger, the two blonde seventeen year olds were sat on the floor by the fountain. The air was tense and the conversation was serious. Something bad was happening to them, but only they themselves knew what it was.

"And what if my parents don't change their mind?"

"It's just not worth the stress anymore..." Tiger sighed.

"Yes it is!" Jenifer felt like crying. Her whole body just felt like letting out one loud scream to the world, releasing all the anger and hurt that was very slowly building up in her lifetime.

"We should just go with option B." Tiger told his girlfriend.

He felt as though he was the one in the bad position. No matter what, Jenifer was always going to be stuck with this problem she had, but if she left, Tiger was no longer going to be a part of it. Option B was their only choice in his head.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!"

Carmen smiled to herself, her lips in perfect connection to the skin on Drake's neck. The two had been getting ever so slowly more and more intimate with every passing moment they spent together.

Drake smirked as he ran his hands up and down his fiancée's back, comforting her as she tried not to fall asleep in her happiness.

"You know what?" Carmen smiled, bringing herself to sit up. She was sat on the Prince's lap, facing him so she could rest her forehead against his.

"What?" Drake asked with a sexy purr from his lips before he crashed them quickly against Carmen's for a fierce kiss.

"We should break in this engagement."

Drake stopped dead, his smile almost dropping to the floor in shock. His mint green eyes went wide and Carmen was equally as scared. It would have been the first time for both of them, but the other didn't know this.

"B-Break in the en-engagement?" Drake questioned, choking back a little boy scream.

"Yeah..." Carmen smirked, liking the feel of being in control of the relationship for once. She moved herself forward slightly, pushing their bodies together. "Like pushing our relationship to the next step."

Drake had no time to think; he just went with the first thing that came into his head, "Point me towards the bedroom."

Dallas felt the need to speak first. Answering the door to Thomas had been a surprise, but she felt like she owed him an explanation.

"Thomas, I-" Of course, Thomas wanted to go first and slapped his hand over Dallas mouth.

"It's okay." Thomas explained. "What happened between us was a mistake." Now Thomas was starting to understand some of the reasons why he was pushing himself away from all of his friends. He was leaving very soon, getting close to them would only hurt him more when he left.

"I promise not to kiss you again." That one was a sincere promise. Before Thomas could continue with his mini-speech, Dallas pushed his hand aside as he was thinking deeply.

"Thomas...It's not that I don't...It's just I..." Dallas had no idea what and what not to tell Thomas. They had only met a few days ago and things were now very rough between them. "I have some personal issues I have to sort out before..."

There was no need for Dallas to finish talking, Thomas already understood. There were a lot of things that needed sorting out before their relationship could go to the next level.

"Friends?" Thomas smiled. He may have wanted to push his old friends away, but he couldn't push everyone away all Summer.

"Friends." Dallas agreed, hugging Thomas. Of course, that wasn't very reassuring for either of them. The butterflies in their stomach were bouncing around so fast that they both felt as if they had just made the wrong decision, but wasn't about to tell the other that.

Rosalinda's almost midnight black eyes set on the one person she was hoping to find. Her pink lipsticked lips widened into a devious smirk, before collapsing as she approached the girl in the alley way.

"Hello, Olivia."

"R-Rosalinda." Olivia stuttered, dropping her cigarette and backing away very slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I think me and you have an unsettled debt." Rosie's words were like fire, burning away at Olivia. She was scared. Both girls were scared. Olivia was scared of Rose and Rose was scared of losing this battle.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Olivia checked behind her, but she knew trying to out run a vampire was like trying to slam a revolving door with only your bare hands.

"You don't?" Rosie questioned, trying to act very sympathetic. Olivia knew she was faking it. Rose was never going to be sympathetic towards Olivia. "Let's refresh your memory then."

SLAP!

Rosalinda's tanned hand met with Olivia's pink cheek. The noise echoed across the lonely alley way and Olivia squeezed her eyes up in pain as she hid her face behind her hair.

"DID THAT KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU?"

A/N: I liked this chapter...A lot of drama building up, wouldn't you say? hehe!

What will happen between Scott and Annalise?

What are Jen and Tiger talking about?

What the hell are Carmen and Drake up to? (I only just noticed that they make DxC together...hehe!)

Thomas and Dallas as friends...How long will that one last?

And GO, ROSIE, GO! YOU SLA THAT BITCH!

YES! I believe that's what we've been waiting for! WHOOP! WHOOP! LOL!

You can tell I'm having a non-Sugar sugar rush...YAY! LOL! I haven't eaten anything yet today...I'll wait a few more minutes and go eat a potnoodle before doing my hair, getting dressed and walking to B&M to get myself some new headphones before I break my daddy's...hehe!

YAY!

Thank you to;

I really like this chapter title...Our Little Secret...That means so many things to so many different poeple right now...

InstruMental: LOL! Yes. Yes he shall be beat up at some point ;) LOL! haha! Yep. He got over Olivia fast...Can't blame him though...LOL! I still feel bad about it...hehe! It is starting to make sense I guess...LOL! ahaha! I was dying to yell that out too! LOL! =O! How could you not remember that before? LOL! JK! That's wicked! I KNOW! I was watching the London premiere and I had no idea who he was until they interviewed him! hehe! LOL! Long is GOOD! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: hehe! ;) LOL! ahaha! I loved that part too! LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField:...Please...No more big words...;) LOL! I am good. Thank you for finally realizing it after five years! Thank you :)

Destanaa: hehe! haha! I do this story does have lots of drama! LOL! That's what I'm aiming for! LOL! ahaha! SO TRUE! LOL! THIS STORY SHALL BE AS LONG AS I WANT IT TO BE! ahaha! LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! YAY!

Okay...Mistake was-

Gwen clutched the cup of coffee in her hands, warming them up to a point where she could feel them starting to burn. She didn't care. She was a vampire; no feeling was in her hands. Besides, she was lost in thought.

I was gonna say she's a vampire...Why the hell is she drinking coffee...But she's a vampire, her hands have no feelings/ wouldn't warm up anyway...LOL! That was what everyone who took a guess said ;) LOL! ahaha! GOOD GUESSING! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. What They Did

_**17-What They Did**_

Annalise rested her head on Scott's chest, her blonde locks spread out as the dark haired boy combed his fingers through it. The two felt perfect together, just lying on the bed. Nothing was going to tear them apart, at least they hoped not.

"So...What does this make us?" Annalise asked.

Scott sighed, dropping his arms down so they wrapped around the blonde. He had no idea what he was going to do now. He had roped Annalise onto his side now, though it had not been forceful.

"I don't know..." Scott admitted. "What do you want us to be?"

Annalise tilted her head upwards, studying each feature on Scott's face. Even his still busted up lip looked like a miracle to her. She pushed their lips together, careful not to hurt him anymore. This was in an attempt to answer his question.

Abigail flipped her book closed, turning to face Carmen. The Princess was sat on the floor thinking to herself as she smiled down at the carpet for no apparent reason.

"Okay." The dark haired bookworm piped up. "No one smiles that smugly unless they've one something bad."

"I don't know what you're talking about." But Carmen's smirk said otherwise.

Abigail then turned to face her tanned cousin, seeing she had a smirk just as devious as Carmen's on her face. Something was up with her also, whether it involved Carmen or not was another thing.

"I haven't done anything, either." Rosie defended herself badly. Of course they were both lying. Everyone in the room knew they were lying. It was very obvious that they were both lying about their smirks, but neither looked like they were about to admit to their crimes.

"Did you beat up Olivia?" Rachel asked her cousin, knowing nothing but that would have given her pure satisfaction.

"I don't slap and tell."

"Without me?" Carmen shouted. She was outraged with Rosalinda. The two had planned to beat the shit out of her together, not just a one-on-one fight.

"You were too busy with Drake!" Rose told the Princess, who all of a sudden went quiet. Maybe Rose was onto her about why she was smirking so proudly after all.

Abigail was feeling the need to interrupt. No matter how badly everyone hated Olivia, or even the fact that she was a down-right slut! Fighting was the worst answer to it all.

"Violence doesn't solve anything!" Abigail told Rose. "Even if it is Olivia, you shouldn't resolve to it for help!"

"Whatever..."

This was not going to stop Rosie from beating the shit out of Olivia whenever she feels like it. If Olivia wanted to mess with her and her friends, she could expect to feel the consequences of Rosalinda Hudson breathing down her back at every given moment.

"So, what did you and Drake do last night?" Rachel asked, changing the subject back to Carmen.

The blonde teen girl shrugged, trying to pass it all off as nothing, "Not a lot..." Telling her friends what actually went on would have been bragging, and Carmen didn't like bragging.

Bragging was one thing Carmen never wanted to end up doing. People, mostly the people her own age, in Scarlatina could be cruel. They all thought she was a stuck-up Princess who had it all up in her high and mighty castle-like palace. They were wrong, but they never gave her a chance to explain herself. They all threw her into the perfect Princess stereotype and left it all at that.

"Did you do...'It'?" Rosie asked. It may have sounded childish, but it was what she was thinking had happened, and she would have been right.

Carmen's face broke out into a smile as she thought about it. This was the biggest clue she could have given her friends, who now all knew that they had.

"OH MY SCARLATINAN GODS!" Rachel squealed. "SHE'S SMILING!"

"NO WAY!" Abigail smiled herself, getting down from the sofa and crawling to be with the rest of the girls on the floor.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DID DRAKE LAST NIGHT!"

"SHHH!" Carmen hissed at Rosie.

The tanned girl was very impulsive, never thinking before she said exactly what she wanted to. There were a lot of people around in the palace and the last thing Carmen wanted was the news travelling around.

"Keep it down!" The blonde told everyone. "No one knows..."

"How was it?" Rachel asked, her brown eyes sparkled as she wanted to know the details about how it all went down the night before.

"Mind your own business!" Carmen told her, a satisfied smile on her face. That gave it all away really. She wouldn't have been smiling like that if she hadn't enjoyed.

"In other words." Rosalinda piped up. "She enjoyed it and wants some more hunky Princes for breakfast!"

The caramel blonde teenager was lying face down on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow. She couldn't help it, she just felt like everything was going wrong for her, which it was. Ever since her parents had announced they were moving, things in her life had just gone downhill from there on.

"Jen?" Thomas had just come out of his own pit of a bedroom to hear the crying. "Jen, are you okay?" He asked, knocking lightly on her bedroom door.

Jen didn't answer at first, so Thomas pushed open the door and was overwhelmed with the brightness of all the pink in her bedroom. It hadn't been redecorated since she was a little girl, so of course it was only going to be pink.

Thomas sat himself down on her bed beside her leg, gently rubbing his hand over his sisters back. She had been getting very upset recently, but refused to talk to anyone about it.

"I don't want to move, Tom." Jenifer told her brother, the words muffled from the pillow in her face.

"Moving won't be so bad." Thomas tried to comfort, running an uncertain hand through his thick, brown hair. He wasn't sure if moving was going to be a good or bad thing, he had only ever moved once in his life, and that had only been from one house to another on the same road because his family had needed more space.

Quickly turning to face her brother, Jenifer snapped, "YES IT WILL!"

Her eyes were red and puffy, the tears still lingering under the neon green eyes that were almost glowing with anger. Jenifer really didn't want to move, but for what reason?

"Why is it so important that we don't move all of a sudden?" It wasn't as if Jenifer hadn't been for it in the beginning, because none of them wanted to move, but she had suddenly joined the fight for no reason at all. At least, no one could find a reason.

"I-I...I can't tell you." Jenifer sniffled, sitting up on her bed properly and not facing her brother. "You'd only want to kill me if I did..."

"I wouldn't try to kill you, Jen." Thomas assured his sister, though it wasn't very comforting coming from a blood-thirsty vampire. "Is it something to do with...Tiger?" Even saying his name was secretly upsetting his insides.

"Partly..." Jenifer sniffled her words again, rubbing her eyes dry form the tears with her fists. "But not completely..."

"Then what's the rest of it?" Thomas asked. He was curious. If it had something to do with his sister and her boyfriend, then things were going to be bad Tiger's way. However, he needed the full story before taking action.

Jenifer turned and stared her brother right in his ice-blue eyes. They were very dim now, the life having been sucked out of them recently, but Jenifer could still see the sparkle behind the front. That was one of the reasons she turned away from him.

"I really can't tell you right now..." Jenifer whispered. "I can't tell anyone right now..."

"Enough with the secrets, Jenifer!" Thomas hissed. He hadn't meant to sound so mean, but his sister was driving him around the bend and back. "Tell me the truth! What's the real reason why you don't want to move?"

A/N: Well...hehe!

You know...As I just read over this again, I have been in some very similar situations...And because Rachel said the line 'How was it?' she now reminds me off my friend Aurora and some very funny ICT lessons...LOL!

ANYWAY!

hehe! I watched Lake Placid last night...EPIC FILM! haha! I LOVE IT! I've always loved it! The old woman played by Betty White is freaking hysterical!

'If I had a dick, this is where I'd tell you to suck it!'

hahaha! CREASED! LMAO! hehe!

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: haha! LOL! Yeah...It did ever so slightly make sense...LOL! haha! WOW! That's a wicked thing to know...LOL! ahahahahaha! It's okay, that was definitely one of the funniest things I read yesterday...ahaha! LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: ahaha! OMG! CAKE! LOL! Yep...Good couples going around ;) LOL! ahahaha! YAY! LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: An artistic work in a style that imitates that of another work, artist, or period...Um...Not knowing that isn't going to make me fail media...I can assure you that ;) Thanks :)

Destanaa: haha! LOL! Hey, at least someone slapped her! LOL! Thank you :)

This box annoys me. XP: haha! Oh well...You had to remember it sometime, at least it was sooner rather than later ;) LOL! Hopefully this chapter will make you a bit happier...Maybe...Possibly...LOL! Thanks o.O

damn it I'm late: It's okay ;) LOL! ahaha! Yeah...Tiger's been gone for a while...I do not know why...LOL! ahahaha! Thank you o.O

YAY! REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! SERIOUSLY! I LOVE YOU! YAY!

I can smell some really nice McDonald's fries...But it's probably just my mother over-using the salt because she's cooking potato's...LOL!

_**I know you were on my side, even when I was wrong**_

_**Taylor swift-The Best Day**_

_**Cute song...hehe!**_

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	18. Framed

_**18-Framed**_

Courtney stared down at the white stick in her hands. The tiny plus sign on the screen wasn't very assuring for anyone. The brunette turned her head up to face her cousin. Arianna was a state, her eyes wide and her finger nails had been chewed to the stub in frustration.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea..." Arianna whispered, her voice not very steady or confident. None of it was making sense, but it was true.

Courtney was also confused. She couldn't understand herself what Arianna was feeling right now, but she could understand. Things were meant to go the way they always ended up, Arianna believe this as well, but not everything was easy to take in once it had happened.

"How did you find this, anyway?" Courtney asked, placing the pregnancy test down on the table.

"Indianna gave it to me." Arianna sniffled. "She found it in Carmen's bathroom."

Courtney could believe that. Indianna was a snoop and did always like to run her nose through things in Carmen's possession. What Courtney couldn't believe is that her 'niece' was now pregnant. Carmen was a sensible girl; she wouldn't have done something this stupid. Yet, all of the evidence pointed to the truth.

"Can I be honest with you?" Arianna nodded. "This is your own fault."

The blonde Queen turned to face Courtney as if she was completely insane. Arianna had come to her cousin for comfort, for help. And now she was trying to say it was all _her_ fault.

"My fault?" Arianna questioned. "HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT?"

"You're the one who told her she had to get married." The brunette shrugged it off as if it was a normal thing, which to her it was. Both of the ex-Princess' knew that the rules could be broken.

"I don't make the rules, Court..." The Queen sighed, placing her head in her hands and shaking it back and fore gently. Things were not going good for her.

"What's your point?"

"My point is...I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!" Her tanned forehead came in contact with the Hudson's wooden kitchen table. It hurt, but Arianna didn't care, the harsh pains of reality were too great now. Her mind was swimming with questions and queries, only preparing herself to face Carmen in the end of it.

Courtney cracked a smile, pushing back the laughter in her mind. Arianna was overreacting as usual. She truly was a Drama Queen at heart.

"There, there, Arianna." Courtney soothed. "Things aren't all bad."

"Yes it is!" Arianna moaned, sitting herself back up again. She rubbed her aching temples, hoping to ease the burning and throbbing sensations that buzzed around in her head. "How would you feel if it was one of your girl's that was pregnant?"

"I'll tell you when it happens." Courtney giggled, secretly praying that when it did she wouldn't overreact like Arianna was. "But, for now, you need to talk to your own daughter."

"I know, I know..." Arianna knew she had to go talk to her daughter, that didn't mean she wanted to.

The smartest thing to do was go talk to Carmen and get her view and side of the story. After that, hopefully, things were going to work themselves out and everything would end up okay for everyone in the end.

Arianna's eyes were narrowed down on her daughter, not in a bad way, but as in a trying to figure her out way. Carmen was worried. She had no idea what she had done wrong, but her mother thought there was something.

"Sit." The Queen ordered.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Sit!"

"I'm sitting!"

Carmen's face went blank and then pale, but she did as she was told and sat down before she was shouted at. Getting yelled at was not something she liked.

The Princess was slightly worried. There was nothing she could think of having done that would have gotten her in so much trouble that her mother had to be involved. There was nothing that sprang to mind that even helped her try to understand what he mother was thinking of.

"What have I done?"

"Carmen." Arianna spoke softly, trying not to rush into anything. "I want you to be completely honest with me."

Carmen and Arianna had always had a strong bond, always talking and no secrets were kept. That may have been one reason why Arianna was so upset. The secrets between them were starting now and she was worried that she was going to lose her daughter to it all.

"I will be."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"

"I know I can." None of this was making a lot of sense to her at the moment, but she had to trust her mother's judgment and insanity to some extent.

"Then why haven't you come to talk to me about this?"

Now Carmen was confused. Maybe her mother had finally lost her mind. Maybe the once proud Queen had now cracked under all the pressures of her life.

"About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Carmen." Arianna words were growing stern. Her eyes were not taking any nonsense and she was not in the mood for the games Carmen was already starting to put up.

"Mom...Are you feeling okay?" Arianna was acting a little strangely in Carmen's eyes. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"About this!" Arianna grabbed the pregnancy test from the table behind her. She thrusted the white stick into her daughter's hand, hoping this way she was going to get the truth from her.

"MOM!" Carmen jumped backwards, up from the seat and onto the arm of the same chair in the library where they were sat. "You could have told me!"

"I should have told you?" Arianna questioned. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

"I didn't know!" Carmen squealed in delight. "This is so exciting! How far along are you?"

The two of them seemed to be at a stale mate of what was true and what was not. Neither seemed to know what the other was babbling on about in these two very different conversations that had merged into one somehow.

"W-What are you talking about?" Arianna stuttered. "This isn't mine! IT'S YOURS!"

"WHAT? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO!" Carmen jumped up onto the floor, almost tripping over her own feet in shock. She dropped the pregnancy test on the floor and started to shake her head violently. "THAT'S NOT MINE!"

"It was found in your bathroom." Arianna told her daughter, hoping that would help her show that her mother knew the truth.

Lying was okay in this situation, if Carmen chose to deny it, that was her choice, only sooner or later she was going to have to face up to the facts. She was going to have to face up to the truth.

"But it-" Then Carmen realized. "Oh shit! Mom, you have to trust me when I say it's not mine. Please...Just listen to me on this one."

Arianna believed her daughter. Carmen wouldn't lie purposely, only to protect someone she loved. This was definitely one of those times where she was covering for a friend.

"Then who's is it?"

A/N: Well...I'm not even gonna ask who ya'll think it is...I think it's pretty obvious, maybe a few of you do too...Or maybe I just think it's obvious because I know...hehehe!

Oh look, Aaron, the dreaded 'P' word isn't priest after all...Gosh darn it! I though you wouldda been able to get it right ;) hehehe! That Priest thing has been sticking in my mind ever since you said it...LOL!

hehehe!

I've been watching Shutter Island whilst writing this...I LOVE THAT FILM! And now I'm watching Avatar: The Last Airbender! I LOVE THIS FILM TOO! YAY!

I'm hungry...Let's try and make this quick-ish so I can go eat a potnoodle...POTNOODLE! hehehe! Is that all I ever seem to eat, you ask? Yes. Yes it is. That is probably why my parents have bought me a new Wii active fit thinga-ma-jig...LOL! I actually wanna go play that now...

Thank you to;

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: hahaha! Hmmm...Really? LOL! I do try my best for drama ;) hehehe! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: Hmm...If you wanna chance it, that would be okay with me :) LOL! CAKE! That is gonna keep me laughing for a while...LOL! =O! We don't know yet...LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: I must have been suffering from a headache during that point...How are my Princesses strange? Thank you :)

Destanaa: haha! LOL! Ah...LOL! OH NO! Just think, at least the practice is out of the way now :) hehe! Good Luck :D...This may sounds stupid but...What is an ACT test?... Thanks :)

ahahahaha! You guys crack me up every time...I mean it...My daily source of humor is my source of daily comedy...That and watching Daniel Sloss on Comedy Rocks replays on YouTube...LOL! He creases me too...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. Jenny's Got A Secret

_**19-Jenny's Got A Secret**_

Carmen looked nervous now. Her eyes were trying to shift to anything but her mother's, but she knew she was going to have to say something. The Princess had really thrown herself into the deep end, knowing she couldn't swim to save herself this time.

"It's not my business to say."

"Carmen, I won't be mad at you." Arianna was starting to worry that Carmen was lying to her, just pushing it aside so that she wasn't going to get into trouble. "Just tell me the truth."

Carmen hated the feeling that she wasn't being trusted, not even by her own mother. Of course she was telling the truth, she had no reason not to. The only reason why she couldn't say whose it was is because she had made a promise. Carmen never broke her promises, not to anyone.

"Why won't you believe me?" The blonde teenager asked.

"Because you and Drake aren't exactly quiet." Arianna regretted saying it out loud as soon as she had said it. It was too late to take it back, though she badly wanted to.

"MOM!" Carmen scolded, unable to believe that her own mother had just said that about her.

The air was cold. The air was still. The air was tense. Nothing more was said between the mother and daughter for what seemed like hours to both of them. Things were not getting easier for either of them. Carmen refused to say who the pregnancy test really belonged to and Arianna refused to give up until she knew the truth. They were at a stale mate.

"It's not mine..."

"Then who's is..." Arianna trailed off, the library door had opened up and Drake was now stood there.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" Both of the girl's dark eyes were on him now and he could sense that he had done a bad thing by entering that room at that point in the conversation.

"Yes!"

"No!" The girls said at the same time. They turned to face each other, eyes staring into each other's again.

"I'll just go the-"

"No." Arianna ordered. "You should stay and hear this."

Drake had no idea what to do. He was confused about the situation and scared that one of the two ladies was going to maim him if he made the wrong move.

"In fact, I was just leaving." Carmen quickly said, she started to make a break for the door, but Arianna grabbed her wrist and pulled her daughter to face her.

"I want the truth."

"Fine!" Carmen hissed. "I'm not pregnant, Jenifer is! She was so scared the other day that she came here to take the test and I forgot to get rid of it!"

Carmen regretted saying all of that, but she just had just wanted to hurry up and leave. Jenifer had trusted her with this secret, and now she had gone and blurted it out without meaning to. Carmen knew she was in trouble once her aunt Courtney found out about this. And now her mother knew, chances of Courtney finding out had just tripled.

"What?" Arianna's face was blank. She had really been expecting Carmen to admit to it now that Drake was there too. Kill two birds with one stone, if that made any sense.

"You heard me..." Carmen whispered. She stole her arm back from her mother and watched as the Queen sank down onto the chair herself.

Drake tried to quietly sneak form the room, but the floorboard creaked and Carmen turned angrily to face her fiancée. Her expression read 'not to be messed with'. Drake could tell that was not a good sign.

The Princess hurried herself towards the door, grabbing Drake's hand and slamming the door shut. The silent library was now echoing the sound off the hollow walls. Arianna just continued to sit and think.

Jenifer and Arianna weren't exactly close. When Jen had first been adopted, she had even been frightened of Arianna and her high position in Scarlatina. Of course, as she had grown up, she had gotten over that fear and learnt to love Arianna like she was truly family, like she had done with everyone else too.

Now, sitting in the empty library, Arianna couldn't believe what Carmen had just told her. Was Jenifer really that careless?

The Hudson household was full of life. The very important discussion, the one that had been playing on everyone's minds recently, had finally been brought back up for another family meeting.

"Okay, everyone tell me why they don't want to move so much." Duncan regretted saying that one as soon as everyone started talking at once. He swiftly brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled as loud as he possibly could. "One at a time."

"I just don't, dad." Jenifer whispered being the first to brave and speak up. "Please don't move us away!" Her voice was shaky yet desperate.

Duncan was about to question his daughter, but Thomas was fit to burst with his own reason.

"There is a very hot girl next door who wants me!"

"Really?" Marni questioned, turning to face her brother. Her red bangs were growing quite long, so she had to brush them form her face to even be able to see Thomas. "Because I heard that she wants to be 'Just friends'."

"Ouch." Belle commented. "You are never going to get out of the friend's zone, Tom...Maybe it is best if you move away. Alone, of course, because I want to STAY!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. Typical that his children would find anything to argue over, absolutely anything!

"Stop the arguing!" Courtney snapped softly. She herself was busy pondering over the idea of moving once again.

Ever since her two youngest had brought it up to her the other day, she had done some serious thinking on the subject. Still, none of it was making a lot of sense her mind.

"I want the REAL reason." Duncan's tone said it all. He was not impressed with all of the reason's everyone kept making up. It was as if they were all hiding something that they didn't want their parents to find out about. Truth was, most of them were.

"Just don't move us away..." Jenifer was on the verge of tears. She hated knowing that her parents wanted to just ship her off with the rest of her family to somewhere she had never been before.

"Jenny..." Duncan sighed. "What's wrong?"

In her lifetime, Jenifer had moved far too many times. Being in foster care meant that she had been bounced from family to family, form pillar to post all the time. She was so fed up of it. When she finally met the Hudson family, she was thrilled when they had asked if she wanted to apart of their family permanently. Jenifer had finally felt as if she was finally going to be settled.

"I-I..." All eyes were on her, the tears swelling up as she feared having to tell them the truth. Having to tell them the real reason. "Please don't move us away...I just really don't want to go..."

"Courtney!"

Arianna appeared in the doorway and Courtney's first reaction was, "WHAT?" Then she realized who it was disturbing the family meeting and her deep thoughts. "Oh...It's you...What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" Arianna was sounding desperate, her eyes wide and no one knew why.

"About the..." The brunette trailed off, both knowing what the conversation was going to be about. No one else in the room knew, confusing them all to a point where they were planning on eve's dropping on the conversation anyway.

"Sort of..." Arianna replied, and then she stopped.

She knew she shouldn't have been the one to tell Courtney the truth. Her eyes fixed on Jenifer, the caramel-blonde headed girl was looking right back. She had a bad feeling that she actually did know what their conversation was about. She had a bad feeling that their conversation was going to result in her crying her heart out at having to admit the truth.

"Actually...I shouldn't tell you..."

Courtney was confused, but she could see that Arianna's eyes hadn't moved from Jenifer in a while, so she only chanced it and followed the gaze. Jenifer's neon green eyes were fit to burst.

"It was a false alarm with who we thought it was..."

The brunette's eyes widened in shock as she realized what her cousin was getting at. Her insides were praying that it wasn't true and her outsides were pleading for her youngest daughter to tell her it wasn't true.

"Jenny...?" Courtney voice was quiet, worried. She was hoping it wasn't true.

Tears were falling, grazing the teen girls pink cheeks as she tried so very hard not to face anyone. The hard, cold truth of reality had finally hit. Before now, Jenifer had tried to pass it off as nothing, but now she had to face up to it being something.

Tiger knew. Tiger was the second person to find out about it. Jenifer was not going to hide it from him, he was partly the reason it was the way it was. Tiger wasn't thrilled to say the least, but he was supportive. Jen was thankful for at least that much.

"Oh my..." Courtney couldn't finish the sentence. Her hands flew to her mouth and the dry tears entered her eye lids.

The feeling was overwhelming for Courtney. She had never thought-not in a million years-that Jenifer would have been stupid enough to do something like this. Belle was the Drama Queen. Marni was street smart. Thomas was the idiotic boy. Jenifer was the smart one. The smart one. Why would she do something like this if her brain was as fully functioning as everyone thought it was?

"Mom..." Jenifer cried, but she couldn't think of anything to say that was going to make it seem alright.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Duncan asked, but the only three who knew the truth weren't about to tell him anything.

A/N: =O! OH MY SCRALATINAN GODS!

Yeah...We ALL saw that one coming...I don't know how you all guessed it was Jen! Was it really that obvious? haha!

ANYWAY! This was a weird chapter to write...Don't know why...Maybe because I have been writing it since 1:36 Pm and it is now 8:40 PM...LONG TIME OF WRITING! I did have many breaks...LOL!

I haven't been having a good day...Let's just say that...

OKAY! Recently I have gotten into horoscopes, okay? I mean...SERIOUSLY! Now...Every single one that I have read so far has come true! I am not just saying that, I MEAN IT! It is freaking the shit out of me...SERIOUSLY!

OH! Also, I wrote a very long oneshot yesterday which was titled 'Things I'll Never Say'

Please go read and review it :D It is basically all of my unpublished work that I will never finish writing...I think it's a good way for you to see how far I have come since around August last year...Seriously...That was when some were written...LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: And why should they be stereotypical? Thank you :)

Clarissa: haha! Yes it is ;) LOL! I can try and make the pic, but no promises because I am still trying to get used to Window 7 paint...its difficult ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Momorulz: haha! Yes, yes she is ;) LOL! Thank you :)

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: haha! I know, I know...LOL! But it...I dunno...LOL! haha! Aw! Thank you :) I do try ;) LOL! haha! Yes. Yes it was...LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: Hmm...I do not know...It's your name, what do you wanna change it to? LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: Oooooh...It's sort of the equivalent to GCSE's then...I guess...LOL! Just count yourself lucky that yours is just one test, not 10+ LOL! haha! Yep, Courtney may now have the answer to the question ;) LOL! haha! Well, we were saying something...And that came out...LOL! It was a weird day...haha! Thanks :)

Pandah N. Reaper: haha! It's okay...I know how you feel ;) LOL! Yeah...Weird line...LOL! haha! Yeah...Carmen is a good character too! LOL! ahahaha! YOU WERE RIGHT! LOL! I know what you mean...haha! Pot...Noodle...LOL! Not that kind of pot...LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: haha! Yeah...That was a fun thing to write too...LOL! Sorry...I hate SpongeBob...It annoys me...But I know what episode you're on about! LOL! haha! Why wouldn't I be entertained by you? LOL! Uh...No, they ain't dead...ahaha! I'm just trying to focus on the kids from now on...Sorry...hehe! Thanks :)

I LOVE YOU ALL!

OMG! Its 9:59...I SPENT AN HOUR ON THIS! =O!

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	20. Bad Situation

_**20-Bad Situation**_

Courtney kept shaking her head, hoping that one day she would wake up from this terrible nightmare she was living at that moment. If this was all some dream, things would be alright. Naturally, this wasn't a dream, this was real.

"I'm sorry..." The tears just kept on flowing down Jenifer's face. She could not control any of it anymore. Her secret was officially out. Her mother knew the truth and she didn't know if she could ever feel the same way again.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Duncan roared, his voice reaching a point where he had to take in a deep breath.

"Jen..." The tears were stinging at Courtney's eyes, praying for her one last shed of hope that Jenifer would tell her it wasn't true. The brunette was hoping that this was all some sick and twisted practical joke. It wasn't.

"I was going to tell you."

"I-I need a moment..." Courtney got up from the back of the armchair and ran from the room.

Arianna chased after her cousin, knowing this was partially her fault. If she had just kept all of this a secret, instead of getting Courtney involved in the first place, things may not have been like this now. Arianna wouldn't have a big pit of guilt in her stomach and Jenifer would have had time to admit it herself first.

"JENIFER SMANTHA HUDSON!" Duncan yelled. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" He was still in the dark about the whole, and now she was the only one left to shed some light on the whole situation.

"I-I..." But the words weren't coming out. Her dry eyes were now tearing up again. The salty water poured out once more and she pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her face on top. "I can't say it..."

Belle moved to sit on the arm of the chair beside her baby sister, wrapping one arm around both of her shoulders. She hated seeing her any of her family members in such a state because she cared so much for all of them.

"Nice going, dad." The blonde snapped at her father. "Make the poor girl cry, why don't you?"

"Make her feel even worse, is it?" Marni agreed, moving to the other side of Jen and wrapping her own arm over her shoulders, also.

Thomas was in a state of shock at first. What Jen had confided in him the other night was actually true. He hadn't believed it. He never wanted to believe it, but now he was being forced to.

"So...It's true then?"

"I told you Tom..." Jenifer whispered, throwing her legs back down, so she was sat Indian style on the armchair.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Thomas bellowed, his eyes were red and his mind was only set on one person; Tiger Small.

"NO!" Jenifer screamed.

She knew that Thomas would kill her boyfriend if he was given the chance. Thomas was deadly and he would do anything to ensure that his sister was safe from someone like him, even if Tiger had done nothing wrong in the first place.

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE!" Jenifer stopped dead; her voice had come out louder than she had expected it to.

The blonde took in a deep breath to steady herself, getting to her feet. Thomas was already on his, preparing to beat the shit out of Tiger for simply touching his sister, let alone this!

"Because, whether you like it or not, I love Tiger..." Jenifer told her brother. "And this baby still needs a father..."

The three people in the room who had, had no idea previously had known gone wide-eyed at what they had just heard Jenifer say. That was the last thing they had expected to come from her mouth. That was not what any of them had thought this whole thing would have been about.

"You are not keeping that-THAT THING!" Thomas was struggling to keep it all together. His mind was racing with so many different things, he could not think in a straight line, His breath was growing short and his eyes were only glowing more and more.

"That thing is a baby!" Jenifer snapped. "My baby..."

Jenifer was staring deeply at her brother. She was not scared of him and his mood swings like many others, Thomas was not going to hurt his sister. He would never go for someone he cared so much about, someone he felt so protective over like his sisters. Thomas was saving himself to badly hurt and possibly kill someone else.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Duncan screamed, holding his hands up, not only to break away his two youngest children, but so he could get the whole situation underhand and attempt to understand what was going on.

The hormones had kicked in and Jenifer was crying like a baby again. Her eyes were almost bloodshot and her eyelids were puffed up. The reality of the situation seemed like a dream to her. It was something Jen had been thinking over in her head ever since she had found out about her pregnancy. This was nothing like she had wanted it to be.

"Yeah...Okay..." Jenifer sobbed, sniffling so much her nose ached from the very thought of sniffling anymore. "Now you all know..."

The seventeen-year-old girl didn't meet anyone's eyes as she left the room. It was hard enough that her big secret was out now, but now she knew there really were some people she could and couldn't trust.

Thomas quickly ran after Jenifer, only he just passed her and went straight for the door in a breeze of cold wind. He had a lot of things to get down to. And no one was going to stop him at that given moment; they were all too preoccupied with coming to terms with it all themselves.

"D-Did I just hear that?" Duncan asked his two remaining daughters.

The shocked vampires mind was racing as much as Thomas'. This could not happen to him. This was not going to happen to him. Duncan's life wasn't perfect, but it was better than this. His youngest daughter could not possibly be pregnant at the tender age of seventeen. Yet, here they all were, in that position in time where it was all true.

"Three thousand and twenty-five is too YOUNG to be a grandfather!"

Carmen's face was etched with fear as he cousin pushed her up against the wall. This was all her fault. Carmen could accept this was all her fault. She could accept that the only reason Jenifer was acting like this was because of all the hormones surging through her body at a quick pace. She could even accept that fact that she was now a much hated person. However, she could just not accept the truth. No one could.

"YOU!" Jenifer shrieked her voice loud and shaky. She was a very terrifying person when in a bad mood. "WHY DID YOU RAT ME OUT? HOW COULD YOU RAT ME OUT? I TRUSTED YOU!"

Drake came into instant play, holding onto Jenifer so she couldn't attack Carmen physically. He had no idea what was going right now, only his knowledge from what he had heard earlier during the conversation between his fiancée and her mother.

"What's going on?"

"Are you okay?" Rosie asked, running to Carmen's side.

"I'm fine." Carmen said, stepping forward, away from Rosie. "Jen, listen to me-"

"NO!" Jenifer screamed. "I trusted you..." The innocent teenager shook off Drake's loosened grip, wanting to break free from it all in the process. She had never wanted this. Why would Jenifer have wanted this?

"Jen, you don't understand-"

"I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY!" Jenifer yelled. "You ratted out my secret so you could save your own ass!"

"I HAD TO!"

Neither of the girls were thinking straight anymore. The words they were saying were just a blur. The tears from both of them were overwhelming to a point where neither of them could even see the other. Things were not looking good for either girl at that moment.

All of the viewers, better known as their friends and family, were confused about the whole subject. No one knew what this argument was about or even how it started.

"What secret?" Rachel asked, her fingers mindlessly twisting her hair around and around. It was just what she did when she was scared, and right now, watching two of her closest friends argue like this, she was absolutely petrified.

"I might as well tell you all now..." Jenifer sniffled out her words, trying to try her tears. It was hard, but now she finally had to admit it out loud.

"Tell us what?" Annalise urged, not knowing that what was about to be told was going to change everyone's lives.

"Tell you that..." Jenifer blinked back the tears, turning her head up to the sky to catch a breath first. "That I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US?"

"THIS IS SERIOUS, JENIFER!"

All the angriness was coming out first. Jenifer had expected it. No one was going to take this lightly. Jenifer was the second youngest in the group, Tiger himself being the youngest.

"Who's the father?" Rachel asked, as if the answer wasn't completely obvious enough. Though, not a lot of people had thought of Tiger and Jen as a proper couple. They had been best friends for as long as everyone could remember, it was just an odd idea to think of them as anything more after so much time.

"Tiger..."

"TIGER!" Annalise screamed. "As in my younger brother Tiger?" It had come at such a shock to Annalise. Her brother was nowhere near as stupid as this, or so she had thought.

"I really am sorry." Carmen apologized again, now that things had calmed down; it was the best thing to do.

But Jenifer was in no mood to even think about anything of it right now, "Just leave it..."

A/N: Wow...That really was a bad situation...hehehe!

TORTURE! I love it...LOL!

I am sooo tired! Seriously...It's almost 11 PM and all I wanna do is sleep...I haven't been out of bed for twelve hours yet! I was awake at, like, eight-ish...Never got out of bed for about four hours...LOL! LAZY ASS! haha!

Okay...I think I'm going light headed from all the heat in my bedroom atm...It's very 'humid' outside, my laptop is BOILING HOT! And I'm pretty sure the radiator is on...GRRR!

ANYWAY...

I've been watching 50 greatest Harry Potter moments countdown on TV...It is sad...Very, very sad...I mean it...I feel like crying...Okay, I have some serious hormone problems at the moment...All I wanna do, and actually do, do, is cry...WHY?

Grr...It annoys me...

My headphones are making my earlobes very, very itchy...

Thank you to;

Clarissa: haha! Yeah...Me either...=O! hehehe! Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: haha! Yeah, I can guess who it is ;) LOL! YES! HER SECRET BE OUT! LOL! Thanks :)

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: haha! OUCH! I'm quite glad I'm not learning how to drive quite yet...LOL! Its okay, anyway ;) hehe! Yeah...I wasn't very subtle when it came to it...LOL! AW! Thank you very much :D haha! Yeah...I'm actually listening to my Taylor Swift playlist right now...LOL! awwww...Thank you soo much again :D Thank you :)

InstruMental: hehehe! ;) LOL! Nah...I think Duncan'll leave it to Thomas to do that...LOL! haha! Yes, reviewers are just plain fun...haha! Yes, more than likely more fun and entertaining than me...LOL! I'm such a boring person...LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: You do understand that this story is all about the problems and troubles that happen in teenager's...Pregnancy happens in teenagers! Or did you not know this...How about you go write me a chapter on how 'Priest's hell bent on exorcising all of Scarlatina' goes...Because I ain't got a clue! Thank you :)

Pandah N Reaper: LOL! Yeah...We did have the advantage over everyone else...LOL! haha! Yes, Drake is a lovable character ;) haha! Its Duncan...Were you really expecting him to connect the dots? LOL! Yeah...Tiger'll get his much needed page time...LOL! Yeah...They kind of just...Vanished, I guess...LOL! That is a good point though...And it actually just gave me an idea...Hmmm...LOL! ahaha! Thanks :)

YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH FOR REVIWNG! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! AND I WOULD APPRICITAE IT IF YOU READ THE FOLLOWING IDEA I HAVE! THANK YOU!

Okay...I was just thinking an idea over in my mind...And then I started writing the reviews...And then Pandah. N. Reaper brought the idea back to mind with a newer content...Thing...It'll make sense once I have explained the idea...

The Going's On: Missing Scene's

Because...You know, I haven't got enough on my hands as it is... (SARCASM!)

ANYWAY! Title says a lot, don't it? The idea comes from a few bits and pieces...I thought up a scene I could add in somewhere in this story based on what's going on right now...BUT! I don't really know where, or even want to, put it in...

Then there are always a few reviewers who are always like 'When did that happen?' 'Did I miss that?' 'Was there a chapter I skipped?' You know...That sortta thing...LOL! So, I was thinking...Maybe I should have a Missing Scene story...Everything that I never included, could be included!

Think the idea over...Get back to me...I will write ANYTHING! That you guys think I forgot or you want me to add in a little scene...ANYTHING! Seriously...I even have the idea of adding in M scenes because I haven't written a smut story in a while...LOL! That's only if you guys want me to, you see...

PLEASE THINK IT OVER AND GIVE ME IDEAS! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU ALL! I am willing to do ALL stories...Starting from Just the Beginning to Before the Drama and everything that has come in between...Wait...Aren't they set after each other...You get what I mean!

hehe!

_**Wish you could only see, I got an 'I Heart Question Mark', Written on the back of my hand**_  
>SONG LYRICS ARE BACK! YAY!<p>

I love that song...Seriously...I am addicted to it ATM...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	21. Thomas Won't Back Down

_**21-Thomas Won't Back Down**_

Thomas' eyes were lit up red, his pure white fangs dangling on either opposite each other in his mouth. Tiger was not going to say he wasn't scared, because he truly was shitting himself inside, but he tried his very best not to show it as Thomas forcefully rammed him into the wall.

"IF YOU COME WITHIN THREE MILES OF MY SISTER, I WILL KI-!" Thomas was pulled from Tiger by very much force on Scott's part. It really was a good thing that he and Annalise had only been in the other room when this had all started.

"LAY OFF HIM!"

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!"

The two's friendship hadn't been resolved quite yet, and chances were that it was not going to happen any time soon, either. Things were not looking good for the long-term duo, or for Thomas and anyone. The teenage vampire was not making things easy for himself or any of his friends.

"NO!" Thomas turned around and his fist came in straight contact with Scott's lip once again. His almost full healed lip was now split right back open from the power and strength of Thomas' fist.

Scott was not going to let anyone stop him this time, his claws shot out, over his fingertips, digging straight into Thomas' flesh. Thomas fought back, slamming Scott into the brick wall of the dining room. This only angered him, causing his emerald green eyes to turn gray, and his temper to rise through the roof.

The very angered werewolf was ready to pounce once again, but he was stopped. Jenifer jumped between the two, knowing that neither of them would strike if she was in the middle. Neither was going to hit a girl, let alone a pregnant one.

"STOP IT!" She cried, not wanting any more fighting over who was right and who was wrong.

"MOVE!" Thomas roared, ignoring his sister's petty cries. The only thing that was stopping him was her physically presence between the two. If she moved, they would both go back to fighting.

"NO!" Jenifer screamed, standing up to her brother for the first time.

Sure, she had shouted at him before, but she had always defended him. This time, she was going full blown at it; this was what Thomas needed to hear. This was the one thing everyone else had been too scared to tell him, but Jenifer was showing no more fear when it came to her brother.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SIT BACK AND WATCH YOU BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR FRIENDS ANY LONGER!" Tears were streaming down her face, but Thomas never took his eyes form her glistening ones.

The rest of the Calvary came barging in, most out of breath.

"What she said..." Carmen chocked, resting one hand on her stomach and the rest of her body against the wall.

Tiger and Scott were leaned up against the wall, one clutching their arm, the other holding onto their stomach and back. Thomas was violent. Thomas was strong. Being a vampire was not a good thing for the opponents in situations like this one.

"Just let them beat the shit out of each other." Tiger told his girlfriend, his face dead serious. "If they want to act like five-year-olds, let them." The blonde regretted saying that as soon as Thomas turned back on him.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU, EITHER!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Jenifer barked, now moving in between her brother and her boyfriend. The tears had dried; the hurt had vanished from her innocent face. Jenifer was now more frustrated than upset. "I am not going to just sit by and let you tear us all apart...If you want no friends, fine by me, but DO NOT tears the rest of us apart!"

"FINE!" Thomas yelled straight at his sister's face. "Have it your way." The brunette barged his way past everyone and out of the front door of the Small household.

Everyone stopped for a moment, trying to take in what had just happened. Thomas was out of control, that much was obvious. He needed help, but he was never going to accept it form anyone. The only time they had seen him happy was when he had been with Dallas, but they were never going to happen...

"We are never going to get this argument settled." Carmen stated.

"Fine by me..." Scott muttered, falling down onto the floor. "If Thomas wants to act like a childish little asshole, let him!"

Annalise slapped her boyfriend's arm as she knelt down on the floor beside him, showing that it was just as much of his fault as it was Thomas'. Annalise had fished out her dad's medical kit and was now trying to patch up Scott's lip once again.

"Not helping, Scott!" Rosie snapped.

Tiger wrapped one arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and the other over her stomach. He laid his forehead against the side of hers, resting his lips on her ear. His uneven breathing pattern was not helping Jenifer's all-over-the-place hormones and feelings.

"There's no need to beat yourself up about anything." The blonde teen boy whispered.

"It's all my fault..." Jenifer's voice cracked, the tears finally returning and dryly swimming down her rosie cheeks. "I need to talk to him..."

Tiger leaned in closer and kissed Jenifer's cheek, before moving back so his dry lips were hovering by her ear lobe, "Let him cool off first..."

Dallas smirked as she took a peek over her white garden fence. Thomas was sat on his doorstep, too afraid to go back into his own house. His parents were still coming to terms of finding out they were going to be grandparents, and everyone else hated him.

"Rough day?"

"Don't go there..." Thomas tried to yelled, but his body just wouldn't let him. Dallas had done nothing, why should she get the bad end of the stick?

The teen girl hopped the fence in one quick move, which Thomas couldn't deny impressed him, and sat herself down on the floor, resting her head on Thomas' knee. Thomas wasn't going to deny that he liked that position, either.

"What's been so bad about it?"

"I SAID DON'T-" But Thomas just couldn't do it, and Dallas hadn't even flinched at his raised voice. She didn't deserve it. "Everything..."

"We're friends, you can tell me."

Dallas turned to face Thomas, her eyes shining under the rays of the sunset. She looked so beautiful through Thomas' eyes, a true Angel in disguise. But he was never going to admit it out loud now. His older sister's had been right; he was now stuck in the friend zone.

"It's Jen..." Thomas sighed. Now was the time he was ready to admit it to himself. "She got herself knocked up..."

Dallas thought for a moment, she sort of knew the feeling. Sort of.

"Jen's your sister, right?" Thomas nodded, his teeth biting down on his knee cap to stop himself from screaming out all of his feeling's at once. "Well, she's above age...I think...So, I suggest you let her have some freedom to do what she wants to do."

"To me..."Thomas sighed once again, not believing that he was actually talking about his feelings. "She's just a little girl..."

Dallas smiled weakly, resting her hand on Thomas' leg and moving to sit at the same level as him.

"And she always will be if you never sit back and realize that she has grown up without you realizing it." Thomas could definitely not believe that Dallas was right about it. It really was as if she knew exactly what to say and do. "Jen is always going to need her older brother around to protect her, but she also needs some space to make mistakes and grow up..."

"You sound like you know the feeling..." Thomas mumbled, desperate to not think about Jen for just one passing moment.

"Something like that..."

A/N: =O!

HEY GUYS! It's me again...Like, seriously...Who else would it be?...LOL!

ANYWAY! I am having a weird mind moment...JUST A WARNING!

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

YAY!

I swear I have been nowhere near cola or anything sugar related for the past 3 hours...YAY! OMG! LOL!

heh heh heh...

Okay! QUESTION TIME! What is ya'll's favorite type of candy/sweets? Mine is either fudgey-wudgies...Which are ADDICTING! Or brainlickers...Which are ADDICTING! Or Haribo Golden bears or Haribo Tangfastics...WHICH ARE ADDICTING! hehehe!

Yeah...Random question to you guys...Makes sense to me...LOL!

OKAY! Quick check up on all of my stories for all of ya'll who give a damn!

Teenage life SUCKS!: Three chapters left to go...=O! I know! Only three left now...

Take it To Court: I have the chapter planned out...Sortta...I'm just too lazy to write it...

My Guitar Man: Epilogue in mind...I'm too lazy to write it...

Just One Kiss: NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NEXT!

Girl on the Move: I now have the basic outline of the story...And it includes IZZY! Too lazy to write it...

Before the Drama: Okay...I have an overall idea for it for now and I do feel like killing myself because the idea came from thinking of Twilight =/...BUT! I need a small idea to base it off...I need something that will put Courtney's life on the line...Once I have that...I may just be able to come up with the next chapter for ya'll...hehehe!

Total Drama Music: Is on a minor Hiatus because until DesireatGunpoint gets back from her time off...No questions asked if you please...

Missing Scenes: I am growing ideas in the upstairs bank vault since my notepad is under my bed and I am too lazy to get it...

YAY! STORIES! YAY!

LOL!

That just proves I am lazy...And I love this story to pieces...YAY!

Have you guys ever heard of a film called A walk to Remember? Is it sad...? Okay...I know it's sad because Jamie dies...But is it worth watching? I dunno whether to watch it or not...

OKAY! ENOUGH RAMBLING!

...That actually wasn't half as much rambling as I thought it was...

DANG IT! I HAVE THE CRAZIES STUCK IN MY HEAD! The Crazies is a weird film...I have the scene where Scott dies and the scene where Becca dies goin' over and over in my head...And the line 'Dad's got a knife...' It's a horror if you didn't catch that...

Thank you to;

Clarissa: haha! I hope it is ;) LOL! Yep! That's okay :D Hope you have fun in New Jersey: D Thank you :)

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: LOL! Yes, yes it is ;) hahaha! OMG! DUNCAN FIANTING WAS MY FIRST IDEA! Then I ditched it for some reason...Can't remember why...Tiger's back now! LOL! Uh...Bridgette and Geoff finding out will be in Missing Scenes! I promise you that if I ever write that story! LOL! haha! I really am thinking about how lucky I am about not learning to drive quite yet...LOL! Yeah...Missing Scene's is basically all of the important things that have happened in the whole series that I never actually did show, just told you about...If you get what I mean...haha! Thanks :)

Pandah N. Reaper: haha! Random thing to do...I KNOW I DID! I was in such a rush yesterday and the whole time I was writing your review I was like 'Must remember no smiley face! Must remember no smiley face!'...And then I forgot...LOL! I AM SORRY! haha! I shall try my best to write Missing Scene's ;) LOL! haha! Yes, yes it does ;) LOL! Thank you o.O O.o (Oh look, TWO! Do you feel even more special now?)

InstruMental: Ah...It wasn't the whole fa-shizzle that got beat outta Tiger ;) LOL! Ah...I know how that feels...I ALWAYS used to play with my friends little sister and my sister when we were younger and I was always the one who had to put the blindfold on...LOL! I FEEL YOUR PAIN! It's okay...I understand...Small children are TRICKY THING! Thanks :)

KlanieLuneville: Yeah...I like this name :D KLAINE! haha! WICKED! I have converse...They are a few years old now...And they are just plain black with white decorations and stuff...Nothing too fancy ;) LOL! I LOVE SOCKS LIKE THAT! haha! Yes...The secret is officially out now...LOL1 Thank you :)

theselenagomezfan999: HEY! Haha! It's okay ;) LOL! I can understand...hehe! I have no idea what Fusion Fall is...And the chances of me making an account are VERY slim since I have NO free time these days...LOL! But thanks for coming back to this series anyway :) I do hope you like it all :) Thanks :)

WOW! THERE WERE SOME PRETTY LONG REPLIES UP THERE...YAY!

LOL!

OKAY! Regarding what I said last chappie about Missing Scene's...I am considering it...Like, seriously considering it...LOL! Umm...SO! I have a few ideas from ya'll and my own mind...I need more! They probably won't all be in a correct order, but I will say what story they are from and where they come in between chapters and such xD I AM EXCITED NOW! YAY! LOL!

OMG! I have way too many story ideas to think about...GRRR!

_**I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right**_

Love that song...='(

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	22. No More Lies

_**22-No More Lies **_

The group were in pieces, all sat around the main palace living room as usual. They were all thinking, mostly pushing back the anger that was burning inside of them.

"There's no way to settle an argument this big..." Jenifer whispered. She was still very hurt from the day before.

Thomas was out of control. He hadn't even gone home last night, he had stayed out. Jenifer, of course, had, had to go home. She didn't face her parents, though. They had been sat in the living room and she had run straight up the staircase. Facing them was not good for her mood.

"WELL WE CAN'T JUST LET THEM KILL EACH OTHER!" Carmen argued, pacing back and fore like she usually did. It was how she thought up her most cunning plans, how she channeled her anger. It was the easiest way to get therapy in her case.

"Calm down." Drake told her, though his words were not strong enough to do so. "No one's going to kill anyone."

"SAYS YOU!" Carmen yelled. "You have no idea what they are capable of..."

Drake may not have been there for the whole thing, but everyone had told him the story of how it had all gone down. He had to agree that Thomas and Scott both had their fair share of 'whose fault it was' going on. However, neither seemed to want to own up to it being their fault at all.

"Trust me...They won't kill each other if they have really been as close as you say they were."

"It doesn't matter..." Rosie stated, she had given up, leaning backwards against the base of the sofa from her spot on the floor. "Thomas won't listen to reason and Scott's given up hope all together."

It was true. Thomas was too stubborn and Scott had given up, but no one else wanted to give up. Giving up meant that Thomas won, but he would be friendless. Everyone just wanted things back to the way they had been before.

"There has to be something we can do..." Annalise spoke up, her voice shaky from all the talk of the two killing each other. She didn't want to lose either of them for two very different reasons. Scott was her boyfriend, the guy she really liked. Thomas was like her older brother, as protective over her as he was over everyone else in their select group of friends.

"Let them kill each other is not an option anymore." Rachel told everyone. She quite liked sticking up for herself and for the others. Her self-confidence was growing.

"When was it ever an option?" Her twin countered.

"This has just gotten out of control." Tiger mumbled. His eyes were not blinking as they focused on the carpet. He was having a very hard time between trying to help his friends whilst preparing for having a baby. It was very hard for him. "We need to do something."

"This is all Olivia's fault!" Rosalinda snapped. She hated that girl with all her passion, wishing she had killed her that day in the alley instead of just slapping her. "That little bitch has ruined it all!"

Abigail sighed. Rose was right, but there was no point trying to play the blame game now. Everyone played a small part in it and nothing could be done. The past was the past, not even Olivia could fix this mess now. That girl had more than likely already moved onto her new prey as they spoke.

"Cool off a bit, Rose." The teen girl's anger was a bit of a problem. "We know it's Olivia's fault, but what good is she going to do now?" Abigail was right, Olivia was as useless to them as giving up was.

Dallas was happily sunbathing in her front garden, her eyes were shut and her foot was mindlessly pushing the baby on the swing. It was a perfectly sunny day in Scarlatina, like it always was during the Summer.

Thomas cast a shadow, cornering off the sun. Dallas opened one eyes at first, hoping that the sun hadn't actually collapsed and it was just the lug from next door standing over her, like it actually was.

"Does this belong to you?" Thomas asked, holding out a green envelope. Both of Dallas eyes went wide as she scrambled to sit up and steal the envelope away from her friend.

"Where did you get this from?" She quickly snapped, praying that Thomas had not read the letter inside. Of course, that was a long shot. Thomas was quite known for peeking at things he shouldn't have.

"You must have dropped it or something when you moved in." The brunette vampire explained. "I found it in my back yard last night. It was stuck in one of the trees; it must have blown out of one of your boxes or something..."

Now Dallas was even more worried. Thomas was not showing any emotion or indication that he had read it or even knew what it was about. However, she had a very bad feeling that he was waiting for her to make the first move on this one.

"Thomas, I can explain-" But Thomas cut across her.

"Just tell me why you lied." That was all Thomas wanted to know. He had honestly trusted Dallas was everything he had to offer, but she had misjudged his trust in return. "You told me he was your brother..."

Dallas stayed strong, refusing to break down in tears in front of Thomas. She was not the sort of girl who showed her fear or hurt or anger. Dallas preferred to bottle her emotions up and cast them away. Naturally, though, they all ended up flooding back to her in the end.

"I was fifteen, Thomas...I was too young." Thomas couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I thought that...That if you found out, then you wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me, I was scared, Tom, okay? I was scared that if I let you turn your back on me, then I was never going to make any real friends here..."

Thomas shook his head in disbelief. Dallas was a smart and talented girl. She was nowhere near stupid enough to have a child at such a young age. There were far too many things for Thomas to take in at once. The fact that she had lied to him had been bad enough. At least he knew that her advice on his sister had been genuine because she had lived it from the other side of the story herself.

"I am so fed up of everyone lying to me..."

"I didn't do it to hurt you." The teen girl promised. "It's just what I have always told everyone. I didn't know you that well in the beginning...I am so sorry..."

"It's okay." Thomas sighed. "I'm not mad at you." There was just something about Dallas that made him go crazy. He wanted to scream out loud, but melt straight to the floor at the same time. He knew he could trust her with anything, and now she knew the same about him. "I just wish you had told me the truth form the start."

"I will never lie to you ever again, Thomas." Dallas choked out. "I promise you, I won't."

A/N: And so there never were any lies in the town of Scarlatina. Thomas Hudson and Dallas Cecario started a revolution that day. And they all lived happily ever after...

HA! Like that will EVER happen! ;) LOL!

There are no happily ever after's...Only temporarily ones...LOL! Okay...That is pretty depressing...YAY!

Okay! I AM GOOOOOOD!

LOL! Maybe not...

I haven't eaten today yet...How can I be so ACTIVE WITHOUT FOOD IN MY STOMACH! I haven't even had a drink...GRRRR! I need food...I shall go eat in a minute...=D YAY!

LOL!

Two chapters left now people...ONLY TWO! I promise you this! They will be shit...Like, seriously...Not that good...LOL! heh heh heh...LOL!

No chapter update until Tuesday! I won't be getting home until about 9-ish on Monday night, SO NO UPDATES THEN! I'll try on Tuesday because I love you all :D

_**'**__**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud'**_

I watched Lemonade Mouth yesterday! It was actually a very good film considering its Disney! I mean it...WOW! LOL! Adam Hicks is CUTE! hehehe! ;) LOL! His and Bridgit Mendler make a cute couple! I can't wait for Lemonade Mouth two! Now I want some Lemonade...LOL!

OH! And the kitten was SUPER cute! I mean it! And I almost cried when Nancy died...I am a cat person, just in case you didn't catch that...Then again, I love dogs too...MEH! CUTE KITTEN!

Thank you to;

Pandah N. Reaper: haha! I LOVE JAWBREAKERS! I don't think I have ever had color changing ones before...LOL! I LOVE GUMMY SWEETS TOO! LOL! haha! Hmmm...Maybe...LOL! It's okay ;) We don't need to think of them all now ;) LOL! Yes...Yes Thomas does ;) haha! Well...Technically she is seventeen...That ain't underage...LOL! Hmmm...Its okay...LOL! I personally like Jen...;) LOL! ahahaha! Because of you I always listen to her with a Southern accent too! Thanks a lot...KIDDING! Thank you o.O

Aaron'sInAMineField: Really? Why would you miss Brianna? Psh...Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: YAY! REVIEW FOR ME! LOL! haha! AWWW! Thank you so much :) It actually hasn't been that long since I first started Going's On...I started November 30th I think...WOW! That'll be 8 months tomorrow I think...hehe! ahaha! Hmm...Kid's pasts...If that's what you want, I can try :D LOL! Uh...They were all pretty good stories :) A tad confusing because I have either no idea what they are going on about or I am unaware of the characters...LOL! But they were all good :D Thank you :)

Clarissa: haha! Umm...I guess it's a bit of both...Like, yesterday, just before I started writing, I was watching Coronation Street (A British soap opera) and it was so dramatic that I was just set into drama mode ;) LOL! haha! Sometimes I just go with the flow and this is what I get...haha! Thanks :)

InstruMental: Lucky Tiger...LOL! I know...Everything all started because of the Slug...And Duncan and Courtney too...LOL! Yeah...I have no idea where these sudden bursts of energy have come from! SERIOUSLY! LOL! hahaha! So...Not a lot you like then? LOL! ahaha! I guess I'm the same, if it's covered in chocolate, caramel, chocolate AND caramel, has chocolate and nuts or was meant to be chewed, I will more than likely eat it...LOL! ahaha! LOL! Thank you :)

xxRock4eveRxx: It was actually...Good on you for guessing that one right ;) LOL! I actually totally forgot about that...LOL! ahaha! You know...I have NEVER had a Reese's...Like...EVER! LOL! I now want to go take a walk down to my corner shop and buy one just for a try...LOL! I shall try that...haha! Thanks :)

YAY! REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

This is gonna be the last update until Tuesday for ANY of my stories...I think...Especially since I am now gonna shower, get dressed and go to the shop to buy a Reese's chocolate bar...YAY!

_**'You used to brave the world  
>All on your own<br>Now we won't let you go  
>We're goin' along<strong>_

Be who you wanna be  
>Always stand tall<p>

Not gonna let you fall'

Another cute song from Lemonade Mouth...That one is probably my favourite...LOL! I was watching the bonus scene for the film on YouTube and it was sooo cute! I love Olivia and Wen together...CUTE!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	23. Life Changing Letters

_**23-Life Changing Letter's**_

The jet black haired twins were both stood facing each other. Their living room was quite a small place, but they were both more concerned about the white envelopes they both had in their hands.

"On the count of three." Abigail announced, Rachel agreeing as neither took their eyes from the other. "One."

"Two..."

"THREE!" They both shouted it a bit too early, but both the twins were already ripping apart the envelopes to get to the contents inside.

The letters were grabbed, unfolded and read with steady eyes. Neither girl wanted to miss any word r sentence that could have been of any importance to them.

Abigail's eyes went wide. Her smile illuminated the whole room and she started squealing ever so happily. Luckily it was only the two of them in the house as their parents had gone out early for a hunt.

"I GOT IN!"

"I...Didn't..."

The whole happiness crashed and burned as Abigail gawped at her sister. The words that had escaped her mouth could not have been real. This was not what they had, had planned. The two had planned to go to college on Earth together. This was not really happening. This could not be happening.

"WHAT?" Abigail snatched the paper and began reading it intensively. "Oh my Scarlatinan Gods...Rach...I am so sorry..."

"It's okay..." Rachel smiled, but her brown eyes were inflicted with pain. "I can always go to Scarlatinan College..."

"No!" Abigail interjected. "You are not going to just go to Scarlatinan College without me!"

Rachel was lost with the conversation and was hoping that Abigail was not thinking of dropping out, because she knew that was what was going through her head at that moment. Mind reading did have a slight advantage.

"We are going to get you into another Earth college, one close to where I am going." Rachel was about to object as she was quite happy to go to Scarlatinan college with everyone else, but Abigail kept on speaking her mind. "I am NOT taking no for an answer, Rachel Alice Blake."

Dallas was trying her best to not show weakness around her only true friend in Scarlatina. The last thing she wanted to do was for him to get the wrong impression.

"Congrats." The struggling girl smiled. "I hope your life will be very successful in a college where they have no super-hot girls like me." The lightly tanned skinned girl winked at Thomas.

"How will I cope?" Tom smiled, shaking his head.

"Well." Dallas sighed. "I guess you can always come home to me at the end of the day..." Then she realized what she had said exactly. "I-I mea-an home to your house, not mine. The house next door to mine! Not actually with ME!"

Thomas couldn't help but let out an even bigger smile, watching how embarrassed Dallas was getting over her minor mistake. He found it cute, but he was not going to be admitting that out loud any time soon.

"You think I'm hot..."

"Yeah..." Dallas sighed, a small smile on her face. Thomas had to lean in closer to make sure he had heard right. "HOTHEADED!" Dallas reached her hand up and slapped Thomas up-side the head, seeing as he was now close enough to do so.

Thomas rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his now sore head. Dallas may have looked like an innocent and petite girl, but she could sure hit as hard as Rosalinda, how took great pleasure in beating the shit out of her cousin, who could feel all the pain due to being only a half-vampire.

"So..." Thomas cleared his throat, trying to change the subject once again. "What college are you going to?"

Dallas tensed up. Thomas could tell it was not a question she had wanted to come up in this conversation, which may have been why she had been trying to change the subject as a whole for most of the time.

"Oh..." Her army green eyes switched to view the floor. "I'm not going to college."

Thomas knew it was a touchy subject just by the way Dallas was reacting. Dallas never acted this way, at least not in front of Thomas before.

"Why not?"

"B-Because my...My dad is leaving the country again...I-I told him I wasn't going to move again a-and...And he's just dumped me with the baby..."

"DALLAS!" Thomas yelled, before looking around to see if anyone was listening.

He quickly grabbed Dallas arm and pulled her a bit closer away from the street, but making sure they could both still see Jack-Jack sleeping on the blanket in the yard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Thomas was feeling hurt. They had both promised to never lie to each other again, but what was this?

"I just did, didn't I?" Dallas responded, trying to shrug it off as nothing. This was how she always did it. She turned into a complete bitch towards the people she truly cared about if they all got too close.

Thomas shook it all off, he knew Dallas was only acting this way because of her insecurity. She had, had a rough life that she was not ready to be open about, that Thomas could deal with. Dallas was going to be open with Thomas when she wanted to.

"How are you gonna cope?"

"I-I don't know..." This was the first time Thomas had ever seen Dallas so unsure, so unconfident about anything. This was un-Dallas like. "But I'll find a way. I always find a way..."

Thomas bit down on his lip. Things were not looking good for Dallas now and Thomas was feeling guilty. His life was playing out well and his closest friend was near the edge of destruction. Dallas always had the worst of luck in her life whilst Thomas had everything.

"Just remember..." Thomas whispered, resting his lip's on Dallas ear. "I am always here if you ever need me."

A/N: ROLL, SAUSAGE!

Okay...Just had to remember to get that in there...hahaha!

Okay...It makes ZILCHIO sense to everyone but Aaron...Mainly because it was his fault I somehow managed to come out with that whilst rolling around on the bed...heh heh heh...LOL! Re-reading that makes it sound dodgy...IT WASN'T! I SWEAR!

Okay...Now we have that out the way...

Okay...This is the fourth paragraph that has started with Okay...YAY! LOL!

Okay...DANG IT! That was the last one...I'm just bad at thinking of paragraph starts ATM!

SO! I got back on Monday at around 8:39 Pm...That was when I got back in Swansea and then I was home about fifteen minutes later-ish...

I had a GREAT time away! It was WICKED! And today I went out with Aaron again...Yeah...I'm starting to get sick of him now...At least I have until Sunday 'til I see him again...(Yes, Aaron, that does mean I found myself a lift down yours ;D)

My cat is drinking a bowl of water my feet have been in for a few hours...EW!

OH! The reason my feet were in a bowl of cold water is because we walked for two hours to Mumbles Arcade where we won a Meerkats...WE CALLED HIM PHIL!

YAY! PHIL!

LOL!

I'm watching Snog, Marry, Avoid...=O! Some people are just...WHY?

;) LOL!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: haha! LOL! Thank you :)

Pandah N. Reaper: Wicked! I have never seen them in a UK shop...I'll have to keep a closer eye out...xD LOL! Sorry...I'm not good at re-reading over my own writing...Especially late at night like I usually right during...haha! I hate spelling too ;) LOL! Uh...What about Jack-Jack? ahaha! Yes, Dallas WAS underage! LOL! There will be an explanation to that...Not for a while...But it will be there near the end ;) ahaha! This is the ninth in the series, plus Before the Drama and two oneshots...Twelve in total and one more after this one ;) LOL! Thanks o.O

Destanaa: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know it's not quite Tuesday...But ALL I wanted to do yesterday was sleep because the weekend was SOOO tiring! BUT I GOT A NEW CHAPTER OUT TODAY! YAY! LOL! I know...I confuse myself when it comes to that...LOL! Yeah...Only ONE LEFT! =O! OH NO! hehehe...LOL! ahahaha! Very good questions...Answers may or may not be provided...LOL! At least you get hyper also...Maybe off high energy and sugar...ahahaha! Luv you Destanaa ;) haha! Thank you :)

theselenagomezfan9999: haha! I KNOW! I now have EVERY song that they sing on my MP3 and I listen to it EVERY night...LOL! haha! AWWW! That's dedication...Thank you sooo much :D Thanks :)

xxRock4eveRxx: I have NO idea...LOL! BLEH! I tried one that self-same day I posted the last chapter...EW! Sorry...I HATE peanut butter...I should have mentioned that earlier...LOL! Thank you :)

Total Drama Lover: aww! Thank you ever so much :) Thanks :)

[SHIT! A FLY JUST HIT ME IN THE EYE!]

InstruMental: haha! Yes...Poor everyone...LOL! ahahahaha! Okay...When I first read the joke, I laughed...HARD! LOL! It's okay ;) I understand how South Park works in its addicting ways...Like...I know...LOL! ahaha! I watch it sometimes...LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Oh...Okay...I don't even remember how I ended the last one...Like...Seriously...LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! Okay...I gotta make this quick because Aaron is getting fussy waiting for this chapter ;) LOL!

SO! I do hope you enjoy this :D Last chapter up tomorrow...I know...More details then! I PROMISE!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love you all so, so, sooo MUCH!

ChloeRhiannonX and Phil the MeerKat


	24. Life, Sometimes It Hates You

_**24-Life, sometimes it hates you**_

Rosie rolled her eyes, forcing her back to relax against the headboard on the bed. She was not the sort of person who was going to show some compassion for someone over something that had nothing to do with her.

"I don't see how this is such a bad thing."

"GROW A HEART, ROSE!" Jen yelled, hitting her cousin with a patterned cushion from Carmen's bed.

"Yeah, Rachel just lost the opportunity of a life time." Carmen agreed.

The girls were all gathered around in Carmen's room, talking about their future and all of the different paths they would be taking at the end of the dragging Summer. Most were still off to college, whilst Jen was going to try and go to High school as a Senior as much as she could and Carmen was still getting married very soon and becoming Queen after that.

"You know, saying things like that is only going to make her feel worse." Annalise told the girls, knowing it was the truth.

"I appreciate the concern." Rachel told the girls, placing the college guide book she had been reading down on the floor beside her. "But I'm fine. I'd rather look for a new college to go to and be close to Abigail then give up and go to Scarlatina Community, anyway."

All of the girls exchanged a look; most of them were going to SCC-Scarlatinan Community College- themselves. It would have been nice if Abigail and Rachel were going there also. The group could have been somewhat together if they had been.

"But seriously." Carmen mumbled. "You should have gotten in."

Rachel rolled her eyes, putting her book back down on the floor. All this talk about college was getting on her nerves, it was clear to everyone. Rachel was upset she never got into the college, but she was quite happy to accept that she was going to have to apply to another one instead. It was a lot easier for her to just move on than it was for her friends.

"College is gonna suck..." Rosie muttered, thinking about how things were all going to change now. The group was hardly ever going to see each other again. They had all grown up together and now they were all going to have to go down different paths.

"We're never all going to be the same again." Abigail moaned. It was true, though. "Carmen's not going to college at all, Jen and Tiger are still in High school, and have ruined their lives...Plus, Thomas and Scott still hate each other."

"Hey!" Jenifer interjected for a moment. "It's not our fault we're a year young! And we have NOT ruined our lives!"

Carmen sighed, "At least we'll have each other on major Holiday's and such."

It was a thought. Times such as Christmas and Summer would always be a good time to reconnect with each other. However, it was never truly going to be the same before. Everyone was going to move on, get a whole new life. That was what they were mostly afraid of; change.

"We can always keep trying to get Scott and Tom back together again." The fairy suggested, but it just was not a true option anymore. They had been trying too hard already; there was just no fixing it between them.

No one knew what to say next. The air was tense and the silence was awkward, and only person was ever good at coming up with new conversation's when it was awkward.

"Well, I'd quite happily go to college." Carmen told her girl's. "However, my whole life has been planned out for me. In fact, by the end of the Summer, I shall be married."

It was a bad thing that Carmen had to get married. Whilst everyone had college, school and a baby to tie them down, Carmen had an actual husband. That, besides the baby of course, was going to be one of the most time consuming things. Marriages took work and effort, everyone understood that.

"Life sucks..." Rachel muttered, throwing the college guide book half-way across the bedroom. She was getting fed up of looking already.

"Life may suck." Jenifer told her family and friends. "But at least we'll always have each other to turn to when the suckiness gets to a high point."

No one faces each other; no one wanted to face each other. And then Rosalinda had to speak up again,

"But how long for?"

A/N: Yeah...You just keep thinking positive thoughts there, Rosie...

hehe!

HEY! HEY! Me again! LOL! YAY! LOL!

Okay...Happy time over...Now for some very sad and depressing news...

NO! I am not leaving Fanfiction...That would be even worse news...THIS STORY IS OVER! OVER! OVER! OVER!

Just this story though...Not the series ;) LOL! I still have AT LEAST ONE MORE TO GIVE YOU GUYS!

Okay...I'll give you a choice now because Aaron has had this playing on my mind for a bit...The end of the next story will be the end...I mean it...The END! As in The Going's On has built up for ten stories over THAT MOMENT! And I can assure you it will be a sucky ending...All my endings are sucky...BUT! I do have SOOOOOOOOO! Many ideas to still add in...SO! If ya'll will let me, I would like to continue GO after the next story has finished, but just with a few stories that ramble on about their lives and how things work out...You know what I mean...Hopefully...

ANYWAY! NO need to worry about that yet, I'll get back to ya'll about it at the end of the next story, so no need to stress...WAIT! I haven't even asked you if you want a new story yet...Do you?

...I have a can of Coca-Cola pressed to my baby tomato sized blister on the underneath of my foot...It doesn't really work...Just a tip for ya'll...LOL! Probably a pointless one too...YAY!

OH! I wanted to talk about The Going's On: Missing Scenes...Thoughts? I haven't started it yet, but if enough of you think it's a good idea, I will start it today if I can :D

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Hooooray? Hooooray for what?...haha! You'll have to wait through the pain and torture of another story before that one even happens ;) I do regret telling you that now...And weren't you the one who said that 'Too many cooks spoil the soup'? I wouldn't have thought that you would have wanted me to continue...hehehe! Thank you :)

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: YAY! I'm back! LOL! ahaha! Ah...No Jen/Duncan confrontance after all...At least not for now anyway ;) LOL! Uh...Okay...Just one Kiss is...On a minor hiatus whilst I think of idea...OH WAIT! I HAVE A MINOR IDEA FOR IT! YAY! Okay, so I shall try and update that one and Girl on the Move soon :D Thanks :)

xxRock4eveRxx: I know...I have no idea why I don't...I guess I'm just weird...Everyone else in my family LOVES it! LOL! Before the Drama may not be updated for a small while due to the fact I need a strong idea to go with the idea for the rest of the story...But Girl on the Move will be updated either today or tomorrow :) Thank you :)

InstruMental: Yes. Yes it was...LOL! She was! I just didn't show it...That'll probably be a scene in Missing Scenes or something...xD LOL! All stories have to end at some point...And this one has been pretty long, has it not? LOL! haha! I love Kenny...He's so cute! LOL! ahaha! I don't think my mom knows I watch it...She probably won't care...LOL! haha! GO BE KENNY FOR HALLOWEEN! LOL! My mom won't let me dress up... I'm too 'Old' for that...hehe! ahaha! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: LOL! It took you 12 minutes to write that...LOL! ANYWAY! I know what you mean by distracting friends...LOL! I get distracted by EVERYTHING when I write...LOL! ahaha! And I do believe you have had too much caffeine...Just a tad too much...LOL! ahaha! Thank you :)

theselenagomezfan9999: LOL! awww! Thank you soo much :D That means a lot to me :) ahahaha! Thanks :)

YAY! SHOUT OUT TIME AGAIN!

SHOUT OUTS TO THE PEOPLE WHO ARE STILL WROCKING MY MIND AFTER ALL THIS TIME!

XxPurpleChickxX

dja835955

Clarissa

InstruMental

KlaineLuneville

Pandah N. Reaper

Aaron'sInAMineField

xxRock4eveRxx

Destanaa

eternalstarlight28

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven

Momorulz

theselenagomezfan9999

Total Drama Lover

WHOOP! WHOOP!

15 of you managed to get this story to 142 reviews in just 23 chapters! =O! That's, like, 9.5 reviews each...And 6.2 reviews per chapter...LOL! Okay...I just wanted an excuse to use the calculator that randomly just appeared on my screen...haha! I'm a geek...LOL!

I LOVE YOU ALL! I REALLY, REALLY DO! I mean it! I LOVE YOU ALL! SERIOUSLY! I DO!

Okay...I think you get the point that I love you...And I also love everyone who reads and doesn't review...Chances are there are people like that...It's what I do, so I ain't gonna shout at ya'll for doing it...That would make me a hypocrite! LOL!

I also love everyone who read a previous GO story and not this one...I also love everyone who has ever read just one of my stories...

A LOT OF LOVE IN THE AIR FOR ME TODAY! LOL!

Ha...This AN is longer than the actual chapter...LOL! ahaha!

The Going's On: The Last Ending (Is that a shit title?) will be out SOON! You know...If ya'll want it to be...

Would you guys like to read my horoscope for today?

Sometimes your daydreaming leads you way out of your body and into a place well beyond time and space. Your romantic nature wants to escape and never touch back down to the real world. Take a giant step toward that which tickles your fancy. Take the loftier approach and encourage others to share your dreams instead of letting them weigh you down.

Doesn't that sound like a good day? LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
